


Warriors, Diplomats, Royals, and Children - Oh My!!

by StrikeMoonstone9387



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 51,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikeMoonstone9387/pseuds/StrikeMoonstone9387
Summary: What will happen when the daughter of an Arabian Prince and Indian diplomat, along with her niece and nephew and three other royal children end up in Middle-Earth? How will the Fellowship react? How will that change the course of the Quest? What about back on our world? How will the families react to what happened to their children? Will the situation be resolved peacefully? Or will there be war? Only time will tell.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not apart of my 'Worlds Collide' stories.  
> I got the idea for this story from another one on Fanfiction.net called 'A New Problem' by 'Vaneria-Potter'. Please read and review.

I have always been used to my life being turned upside down, given a good shake then turned right side up again. Being the daughter of a diplomat and a prince, the younger sister of a military Commander, and a Pediatrician with PhD's in Child Psychology and Development, it was a part of my life. But this time? This time was different. Way different...

* * *

 

Maybe I should start at the beginning.

My name is Princess Marwa binte Abd Al-Wali Hussein Al-Safar. I am the daughter of Prince Abd Al-Wali Hussein Al-Safar, and Arabian Prince, and Anjali Mehra, an Indian diplomat of European descent. I am a Pediatrician with PhD’s in Child Psychology and Development. I have knee length mahogany hair, electric blue eyes, a dusky skin tone and am 4”9 at best. I have a brother who is three years, six months, and four days older than me (yes, he counted. Apparently, it makes great bragging rights when you’re ten years old and are arguing over who gets to ride the horse first, never mind that there are two of them). He is married to my best friend Samirah, who was a diplomat before she chose to stay at home, and they have two children. I primarily work at a clinic that’s on the military base where I live with Samira and the children.

Now that you know the basics of my back story, let’s get back to what happened earlier today.

I guess it started around nine this morning. We were on our way to an International Peace Summit that was being held in Vienna. We had gone through customs, immigration and the rest of the nightmare that is entering another country, even on a diplomatic mission. We had changed into our formal clothes and got in the cars and headed to Vienna. Since there were so many of us, for security reasons, it was suggested that myself, my brother, his wife, the five royal children would ride together. Not really seeing the need to protest as the children usually got along well enough, we agreed. We had just entered the city, when a car swerved and hit us straight on. The last thing I remember was the terrified faces of the children and the unconscious forms of by brother and sister-in-law, before everything went dark.

When I opened my eyes, I noticed that we were at the foot of a mountain, and that there was a lake nearby. In front of us was a group of nine males, ranging at different heights. In my arms was 8-month-old Alya, with her older brother, 3-year-old Atuf and 4-year-old Isabella ‘Bella’ Cristaldi were on my right, while 4-year-old twins Abhay and Indira Varma were on my left side, all looking around curiously.

Now, I know that when most girls blink and suddenly find themselves standing in front of the Fellowship of the Ring, they would start squealing and jumping up and down like crazy fan girls, but I am not most girls. What was going through my mind was, _“Please let this be a nightmare. And if this is real, please don’t let this cause an international incident. Or worse, civil war.”_ You see, Bella, Abhay and Indira were also royalty. They were the prince and princesses of Italy and India respectively, so if we don’t get out of this mess, things could get ugly. Fast. So, I wasn’t about to go all ‘Oh my God, he is soooo cute!’, especially since, judging by the scenery, and the fact that there were still nine members of the fellowship, we were at the Doors of Moria.

But, all clouds have a silver lining, no matter how dark and tarnished they may seem. Somehow, one of my suitcases and Alya’s diaper bag, along with the children’s backpacks, had ended up traveling with us, and I was suddenly grateful that I packed my riding dresses and spare clothes for each of the children, among other things. Another plus was, that I was wearing a formal sari (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/474566879469180315/>), and even though my stomach was exposed, it was still somewhat decent for the time period that we were in, though the downside to _that_ , was that I was also wearing high heels (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/474566879469244900/>).

* * *

 

Anyway, back to the current dilemma.

Alya had hidden her head in my shoulder and Bella slipped her hand into mine. Atuf tugged on my dress and asked, “ _Eamti_ , who are they?”

This earned us a few strange looks as they had clearly never heard of Arabic, let alone the Arabic word for Aunt.

“Give me your name lad, I’ll give you mine.” Said Gimli, after a brief pause. I hid a smile. I could definitely see the dwarf facing off against Eomer of Rohan.

I was about to reply when Abhay beat me to it, looking straight at them and showing no trace of the fear he was feeling, “I am Prince Abhay Varma of India, this is my sister, Princess Indira. This is Princess Isabella Cristaldi of Italy, and Prince Atuf ibn Asad Al-Wali Hussein Al-Safar and Princess Alya binte Asad Al-Wali Hussein Al-Safar of Arabia and their aunt, Princess Marwa binte Abd Al-Wali Hussein Al Safar.” He pointed to each of us as he said our names and titles.

This earned us a few more strange looks, but Gandalf spoke up, and introduced them all, “I am Gandalf the Grey, with me are Frodo, Sam, Pippin, and Merry of the Shire, Strider of the Duneidain, Boromir of Gondor, Gimli son of Gloin and Legolas of the Woodland Realms.”

He turned back to the doors, trying to find the password.

Legolas came over to us, and asked, “Are you alone with the children, My Lady?”

I looked at him, and nodded.

“Where does your journey take you?” He asked.

“I don’t know. One moment we are with my brother and sister-in- law, and the next we are here.” I replied. Alya began to fuss. “She’s hungry, if you wouldn’t mind?” I said, indicating for him to turn around and face the other direction. He looked flustered but did as I asked.

“Atuf, can you get Alya’s blanket from the diaper bag please?” I asked him. He nodded, and began rummaging around in the bag as I unpinned my dress. Accepting the blanket from Atuf, I moved Alya so that she could nurse, while covering her and my front with the blanket. Bella tugged on it to make sure it stayed in place, before running over to Strider and Sam were removing Bill’s saddle and burdens so that he could make the trip home. The twins went to were Merry and Pippin were throwing pebbles into the lake.

“You can turn around now.” I said, laughing softly. He did, but kept his eyes on the ground. Atuf watched him, making sure he didn’t raise his eyes at all.

“Please do not take offense My Lady, but how is it that you are able to nurse the child when you are her aunt?” Legolas asked, curious, but still worried he might offend me.

I smiled and replied, “My sister-in-law was unable to nurse her, so I offered to go through a medical procedure that would allow me to do so. She was reluctant, but ultimately she agreed.”

“Why would she be reluctant?” Gimli asked. He had come over after he heard Legolas’ question.

“The potential side effects. The procedure is extremely invasive. So it could negatively impact my ability to nurse my own children down the road when I plan to have. Or worse, it could negatively impact my ability to carry children.” I replied.

“You made such a sacrifice willingly?” Legolas asked, surprised.

I smiled and nodded. By that time, Alya had finished, so I indicated to them to turn around. I removed the blanket, and gave Alya to Atuf, so that I could re-pin the sari. A few minutes later, I turned back and told them that I was done. By that time, Strider had stopped Merry, Pippin and the children from throwing anymore pebbles into the water.

Sighing, I folded Alya’s blanket and put it back in the bag and taking out her baby sling, before removing my heels and putting them in as well. I may be able to fight and run in heels and a dress, but right now, I was more than ready to change into my riding dress. Just as I was about to say that I wanted to change, the doors opened. Apparently, Frodo figured out it was a riddle.

Everyone gathered up the belongings, I put the diaper bag around me, and put Alya in the baby sling. She fussed a bit, but I gave her the soother and she calmed down. I took a scrunchie from my purse, and pulled my hair into a bun, to keep it out of the way. The kids put their backpacks back on, and Legolas picked up my suitcase. I went over to him and pressed a button on it, which made it easier to carry on his back. He nodded his appreciation before indicating that I go ahead of him.

Gandalf put a crystal in his staff as he walked in leading all of us.

“Soon Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves.” Gimli said from beside us, “Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone!”

Gandalf lit the crystal, giving us some light.

“This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine.” Gimli continued, “A mine!”

Boromir looked around and said “This is no mine. It’s a tomb.”

The hobbits looked down and Sam gasped. We looked around and focused on the surroundings.

“Bones and arrows.” Atuf said, pointing to some of the skeletons that had arrows protruding from them. I wanted to cover his eyes, all the children’s eyes, to shield them from this horrible sight, but I knew it was pointless. we were likely to see far worse in the coming days. I was certain of it.

“No!” Gimli cried out, “Nooo!!”

Legolas went over to one of the skeletons, removed one of the arrows and looked at the head.

“Goblins!” He said, throwing the arrow aside and drawing his bow. Aragorn and Boromir drew their swords. I reached under my dress and drew my daggers, grateful for my permit to carry concealed weapons.

“We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here.” Boromir said, as the Hobbits huddles together, back to back. Bella and the twins huddled close to me, while Atuf took a dagger that he had found on the ground. “Now, get out of here. Get out!”

“Strider!” Sam cried.

Strider looked back, and immediately called the rest of us. We headed back outside, where a large tentacle was holding Frodo upside down by the leg, and several others were attacking the other hobbits. Legolas fired an arrow at the tentacle holding Frodo, but it didn’t have any effect.

“Strider!!” Frodo cried out.

Strider and Boromir stabbed at the tentacles that were closest to them, to little effect. Suddenly a head surfaced from the water, and I saw that it was some kind of Krakken. It opened his mouth and dangled Frodo above. I unclipped the baby sling and passed Alya to Gimli, saying as I lifted the bottom of my sari and tied it around my thighs, “I have an idea. Children, stay with Gimli please.”

I ran over outside, leaped onto one of the tentacles, and using the forward motion kept leaping forward and dodging tentacles, until I was close to Frodo. Using my daggers, I sliced at the tentacle. It dropped Frodo, and Boromir caught him. I jumped from tentacle to tentacle until I was back on the shore.

“Into the mines!” Gandalf cried out. Alya began to cry. I ran to Gimli and took her back, murmuring soothing words to her, clipping the sling back into place, as I got my own heart rate to slow back down.

“Legolas!” Boromir called, running back towards the cave, still carrying Frodo.

“Into the cave” Strider yelled, one hand pushing Boromir while the other held his sword up.

Legolas fired an arrow at the Krakken, while Strider shepherded the Hobbits back inside, yelling, “Run!”

The Krakken screeched and shot its tentacles out towards the doorway. They slammed against the doorway and the wall, causing several large boulders to drop. I pulled the children towards me, as we were plunged into darkness.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

There was heavy breathing.

“We have now but one choice.” Came Gandalf’s voice in the dark, as he relit the crystal in his staff, bathing us with a soft white light. He began walking passed us, towards the front so that he could lead us. “We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world.” We followed him as he walked ahead of us saying, “Quietly now. It’s a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed.”

We all walked in silence, the only noise being the tinkle of my bangles. After walking for a time, I spoke up, “May we stop for a few moments so that I may change into something less likely to get us noticed?”

Gandalf looked at me, and I lifted my bangled hand, indicating that it is pretty much the only thing that is making noise. He nodded, and I went over to Legolas to get my suitcase. He let it drop to the ground, and I removed Alya and her sling from my chest, handing her to Strider. The Ranger looked at me like a deer caught in the headlights, but took the baby so that I could get my clothes, realizing that the sooner I changed, the sooner I would take the baby back. I removed the black dress (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/474566879469451125/>) and the thigh-high black suede boots (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/474566879469382727/>), as well as my jewelry bag, a hairbrush, a pair of daggers and one of my other saris.

Putting everything on the floor except for the sari and the daggers, I turned to Boromir and asked him and Legolas, “Can you give me a hand, please? I need you to hold this as I tell you, so that I may have some privacy to change.”

They nodded and moved to where I indicated, and as I unfolded the dress until it was only doubled. Before I moved inside, I went to Atuf and gave him the daggers. He smiled in thanks as I moved to go inside the makeshift change area. I undressed, and quickly put on the boots and both layers of the riding dress. I put my jewelry into its bag, and closed it, before standing up and telling the two that I was done. They quickly helped fold the dress, and put it back in the still open suitcase. I took down my hair, brushed it and put it in a simple braid, before putting the hairbrush back in my purse and closing the suitcase, and returning it to its compact size. Before I could pick it up, Legolas took it and put it on his back, smiling at me. I looked at Strider, silently asking if he wanted me to take back the now sleeping baby, but he shook his head. I nodded before turning to the children who were keeping themselves occupied by watching Atuf play with his daggers.

“Okay kids, pair up and don’t let go of your buddy’s hand please.” I said, before turning to the adults. “Would you be alright with taking one of their hands or would you rather they hold each other’s hands?”

They looked at each other, before going to a child and holding out a hand. Atuf came and took my hand, while Bella took Boromir’s hand, Indira took Legolas’ hand, and Abhay took Sam’s hand. With that, we continued our journey through Moria.

* * *

 

A few hours later, we had ended up switching positions. Atuf went to Legolas, Indira went to Strider after he returned Alya to me.

I was walking beside him and he asked me, “Why does Atuf seem so protective of you? Is he not only three winters? And how is he able to use a dagger so well?”

I smiled sadly and nodded. Sam, who was right in front of us, heard the question and turned around in time to see me nod.

“What happened?” He asked, before hurriedly adding, “If you don’t mind my asking, My Lady.”

“It’s alright.” I said, smiling at him before continuing, “It was the beginning of last year. We were out shopping at one of the many outdoor Bazaars that would be set up during the tourist season. We had exited one of the stalls when a young man came up to us and asked if we could help him find someone. He was panicked and hysterical. I had hesitated, because Atuf was my main priority. But ultimately, my desire to help this man won out. We followed the man for a time until we came to a secluded area. He turned to us and said he would have such fun, before selling us to the highest bidder.”

By this time, everyone was listening to the story.

“Did he…?” Legolas started to ask with wide eyes, unable to comprehend the mere concept of what I was saying.

“No, he reached for me, but I kicked him where it hurts before knocking him unconscious.” I said.

“Good for you, lassie.” Gimli said.

“Yes, but that is when the trouble started. You see, he wasn’t alone. There was a large group of men who were waiting for us. They surrounded us from all sides, and began to taunt us. I told Atuf to hide, while I dealt with the ingrates. While they were all focused on me, he was able to hide. They began to taunt me, saying that once they had their fun, they would sell me, and then sell Atuf as well. One by one, the men came towards me and I fought them. what they didn’t realize was, that just because I was a princess, didn’t mean that I was helpless. My parents were well aware of the dangers that came with bearing any kind of crown or title, so they taught us how to fight. I showed them just what made me one of the fiercest fighters in the country. but ultimately, the damage was done. Atuf never forgot what nearly happened that day, and he has become extremely protective, not only of me but of Alya as well.”

“Well, that is quite understandable, seeing as what you both went through.” Gandalf commented from his place in the front. “What about his use of the dagger?”

“Atuf? Do you want to answer that question?” I asked, smiling gently at the little boy holding the elf’s hand.

“I never want to be helpless like that again. So _Abi, Ummi,_ and _Eamti_ agreed to teach me how to fight.” He said, his voice soft, yet the drive behind it carrying through each member of the Fellowship.

“What does that mean?” Pippin asked, effectively moving the topic to something that was hopefully not quite so painful.

“What does what mean?” I asked the curious little hobbit.

“Those words Atuf said. The ones that weren’t in the common tongue. And what language was it?” This time it was Merry that responded.

“ _Abi_ means father or daddy, _Ummi_ means mother or mommy. And _Eamti_ means aunty. He was speaking Arabic. The language of my people.” I replied.

“So they all speak Arabic?” Boromir asked.

“No. The twins speak Hindi, while Bella speaks Italian.” I replied.

They nodded, before we lapsed into silence.

* * *

 

The next few hours passed in similar fashion. We would talk for a while, before we lapse into silence. When we stopped to make camp, the children and the hobbits happily dropped their packs to the ground and flopped down. I laughed and grabbed some food from their bags, again extremely grateful for their bags being transported with us, and gave them to the children along with some wipes, reminding them to clean their hands before they began to eat. I took out some food for myself and Alya as well and noticed that the Fellowship also had food they were passing around to eat.

“She is eating solids as well?” Strider asked me, noticing that I was feeding Alya mashed food from a container.

“Yes, we had started her on it about a month ago,” I replied.

“And that item you had given her earlier?” he asked, referring to the teething ring I had given her to play with after she woke up.

“It’s called a teething ring, it helps massage her gums, when I am unable to let her suck on my fingers.” I replied.

Strider nodded, before returning to his meal.

“Princess, I was wondering about the ring you wear on your left hand. Does it mean you are betrothed?” Frodo asked.

“You need not call me princess. Please, call me Marwa. We are equals here, are we not?” I said, smiling. I looked at the 20k white gold diamond ring on my finger (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/253820128969397005/>) and sighed. “Yes, I am betrothed.”

“You do not sound all that happy about it.” Boromir commented.

“That is because I am not. It is an arranged marriage. And while I am not against the idea, I have friends who have had arranged marriages that have turned out incredibly well, it’s just that the man I am betrothed to is not exactly who I imagined I would be spending my life with.” I said, sighing, wiping Alya’s face once she was done eating. I put a towel on my shoulder, and shifted her so that I could burp her.

“ _Kaakee_ , we are done.” Abhay said, as he and Indira came to me showing their hands and empty containers.

“Good job, Abhay, Indira. Now please put the wipes inside the containers and then return them to where they belong.” I said, as Alya let out a decent-sized burp.  The twins did as asked, before taking out their blankets to sleep on. Atuf and Bella followed their lead after they showed me their hands and empty containers.

“Do you have anything else that they can use to sleep on?” Sam asked, worriedly.

“No, unfortunately, the rest would be our clothes.” I said.

“What if we were to share our beddings?” Pippin asked. “We could pair up with one of the children and share the beddings.”

There were murmurs of agreement all around, and I looked at the children who were tired and ready to sleep.

“What do you think?” I asked them. “Do you want to share beds with our friends?”

They nodded sleepily before randomly going in different directions, yawning. Bella ended up walking to Boromir, Atuf to Strider, Abhay to Gandalf and Indira to Sam. I was surprised about Atuf, but shrugged it off, chalking it up to exhaustion. While they were used to long hours and frequently spending time outdoors, particularly with me, this was different. Especially due to the whole nearly getting killed shortly after we arrived.

Once the children had fallen to sleep, which took all of ten minutes, I leaned against the wall, with Alya curled up in her blanket on my lap, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

 

The next morning, when I woke up, I noticed that there was a blanket covering me and Alya. I looked around and saw that the children were also sitting up in their beddings and rubbing their eyes. I gently removed the blanket, before folding it up and putting it on my suitcase. Seeing that Alya was still asleep, I gently placed her in her sling and clipped it back in place on my chest, before I began packing up what little was still left out. The rest of the Fellowship began packing up as well.

Seeing that only Atuf was fully awake and ready to begin walking, Boromir, Strider and Legolas each picked up one of the sleepy children and began to walk after Gandalf. We walked for about an hour before the three fully woke up and wanted to walk themselves. Their carriers looked at me, and I said it was alright, as long as the children held onto the adults’ hands. Aside from that, we only stopped for a few minutes about half an hour later so I could give the four hungry children some food to eat while we walked. Alya finished her bottle so I put it back in my bag and gave her the soother to suck on, and moved her so she was on my back. And because of the amounts of stairs, the children alternated between being carried and walking.

 

The next two days passed in similar manner. When we woke up, if the children weren’t fully awake, they would be carried until they did wake up. We would stop for a few minutes for me to give them some food, before we continued walking. We would walk for a few hours, until we would break for a short rest and food, before we started walking for another few hours. Then we would stop to eat and then sleep. The children continued to share beddings with members of the Fellowship, and after I fell asleep, someone would put a blanket over me and Alya. Half way through the second day, I got frustrated with how little light there was, I got out my flashlight, and once I explained what it was and its uses, it became a huge hit, particularly with the hobbits.

* * *

The fourth day started out much the same, until Gandalf stopped and said as he passed a hand over the wall, “The wealth of Moria was not in gold…” he turned to look at us and continued “…or jewels…but mithril.”

He pointed his staff downwards, as the light shone brighter. We looked down, open mouthed at the splendor of the mine.

“Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings that Thorin gave him.” Gandalf said off-handedly.

“Oh,” Gimli gasped, “That was a kingly gift.”

“Yes,” Gandalf agreed, chuckling lightly. “I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire.”

We carried on for a while longer, climbing yet another flight of stairs, until we reached a place with three doorways.

Gandalf looked at each of the doorways before saying, “I have no memory of this place.”

Since Gandalf had no idea which way to go, we made camp, built a fire, and settled down to get some much-needed rest. Boromir and Strider took out their pipes and began smoking, while the rest of sat around the fire. Gandalf sat on a large rock with his back to us. I took this opportunity to nurse Alya, and massage her limbs. Being in a sling for extended periods of time, no matter how well designed, was not good for a growing baby.

“Are we lost?” Pippin asked.

“No.” replied Merry.

“I think we are.” Pippin said.

“Gandalf’s thinking.” Merry said to him.

“Merry?” Pippin asked.

“What?” he replied.

“I’m hungry.” He said.

“Can you sing something, _Zietta_?” Bella asked from where she was sitting in Legolas’ lap, playing with his hands.

The rest of the children perked up at Bella’s request, and expressed their desire for me to sing.

“Yes. Please, _Kaakee_ / _Eamti_?” they begged.

“Lady Marwa, you can sing?” Boromir asked.

“Yes, I can.” I said.

“Please, sing something.” Sam said.

“Okay, what do you want me to sing?” I asked.

The adults shrugged while the children said in unison “Lavender’s Blue!!”

I smiled, and took a breath before I began to sing ‘Lavender’s Blue, Dilly, Dilly,’ from the Cinderella 2015 soundtracks.

_“Lavender’s blue, dilly, dilly,_

_Lavender’s green._

_When I am king, dilly, dilly,_

_You shall be queen._

_Who told you so, dilly, dilly,_

_Who told you so?_

_‘twas my own heart, dilly, dilly,_

_That told me so._

_Call up your men, dilly, dilly,_

_Set them to work._

_Some to the plough, dilly, dilly,_

_Some to the fork._

_Some to make hay, dilly, dilly,_

_Some to cut corn._

_While you and I, dilly, dilly,_

_Keep ourselves warm._

_Lavender’s blue, dilly, dilly,_

_Lavender’s green._

_If you love me, dilly, dilly,_

_I will love you_

_Let the birds sing, dilly, dilly,_

_And the lambs play._

_We shall be safe, dilly, dilly,_

_Out of harm’s way_

_I love to dance, dilly, dilly,_

_I love to sing._

_When I am queen, dilly, dilly,_

_You shall be my king._

_Who told me so, dilly, dilly,_

_Who told me so?_

_I told myself so, dilly, dilly,_

_I told me so.”_

As I sang the last note, the adults were silent, while the children smiled and hummed the tune to themselves. I noticed that Frodo had moved and was sitting by Gandalf.

“What? What is wrong?” I asked Strider as he just stared at me.

“That was incredible. It was as if I were back in the Hall of Fire, listening to Lindir sing about times long past.” Strider said, a faraway look in his eyes.

“Indeed.” Legolas agreed, with the same look in his eyes.

“That was amazing Miss. Marwa.” Sam said, smiling at me.

I smiled back and checked on the children. They were playing with small pieces of wood that weren’t being used for firewood.

“Ah!” Gandalf said, suddenly, “It’s that way.”

We all looked up at him.

“He’s remembered!” exclaimed Merry, as we all packed up our belongings and doused the fire.

“No, but the air doesn’t smell so foul down here.” He said cheerfully. Before adding to Merry who had moved to stand beside him in the doorway. “if in doubt, Mariadoc; always follow your nose.”

I had a feeling there was no doubt the hobbits were going to follow that advice, particularly when it came to food.

We followed Gandalf down the stairs, the children holding hands. As we reached the bottom of the stairs, Gandalf’s crystal shone more brightly, giving us a little more light to add to my flashlight and Strider’s torch.

There was a collective gasp from us adults when we saw the beauty of the halls we were in.

“Behold,” Gandalf said, as he held up his staff to give more light. “the great realm and dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf.”

“Now there’s an eye opener, and make no mistake.” Sam said, and I silently agreed with him. There was a beauty in these halls that surpassed even the greatest of palaces and castles at home.

After a few minutes of marveling at the craftsmanship, we moved on. We weren’t walking for very long before we came upon more skeletons.

“Ha!” Gimli cried out, before running into an antechamber.

“Gimli!” Gandalf called out.

Gimli ran to a crypt and fell to his knees, gasping, and crying out “No!”

We walked inside behind him, and seeing the dwarf sad, the children went and gave him a hug. They didn’t really understand what was happening, all they knew was that Gimli was sad. Boromir followed them and put his hand on Gimli’s shoulder.

Gandalf walked to the crypt and read out loud, “Here lies Balin, son of Fundin. Lord of Moria. He is dead, then.” He removed his hat, and looked around. “it’s as I feared.”

He gave his hat and staff to Pippin, and picked up a tome that was clutched in one of the skeleton’s arms.

“We must move on. We cannot linger.” Legolas said to Strider.

“I agree with Legolas.” I said, knowing what was about to happen. At Strider’s questioning look, I said, “I have a bad feeling. Let’s just call it ‘Mother’s Instinct’.”

“They have taken the bridge and the second hall.” Gandalf said. We looked at him and saw he was reading from the tome. “We have barred the gates… but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums… Drums in the deep.” Gandalf looked up, and flipped the page. “We cannot get out.” We all exchanged looks of worry. I held Alya closer to me, and moved towards the children, needing them to be close. “A shadow moves in the dark.” Gandalf continued, “We cannot get out.” He looked up again and said, “They are coming.”

Suddenly there was a loud noise. We turned to the sound and saw that Pippin had curiously began to inspect one of the corpses that was on the edge of the well. The head had rolled off the moment he touched the arrow protruding from its chest and fell into the well. We all looked at him, as he looked back guiltily.

You know the law about how anything that can get worse, will get worse? Well, things got worse. Much worse. A few seconds after the head fell, the rest of the skeleton followed too, unfortunately it was attached to a bucket for some reason and it made a lot of noise as it fell. Pippin winced with each sound that was made from the corpse as it fell down.

When it finally fell to the bottom we listened, and hearing nothing, we breathed a sigh of relief.

“Fool of a Took!” Gandalf said as he shut the tome he was reading from, and put it down. “Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity.” He grabbed his hat and staff from the hobbit, who looked down in shame and guilt.

Before anyone could say anything else, a deep boom sounded from above. The children whimpered and burrowed deeper into me. I knelt and held them close. we looked at each other as another sounded than another.

I stood up and focused on the sounds.

“It sounds like…Morse Code!” I said, my eyes widening. Boromir, who was next to me, looked at me in confusion, but before he could mention my comment, Sam cried out.

“Frodo.”

We all looked at him and he partially unsheathed his sword. It was glowing blue. I knew what it meant, but I still asked,

“What does that mean?”

“Orcs!” Legolas said, though by his expression, I doubt he was answering my question.

Boromir ran to the door and looked out, before immediately ducking back in.

“Get back!” Strider said to the Hobbits. “Stay close to Gandalf!”

Strider threw down the torch and ran to the door, helping Boromir barricade the entrance with the weapons that Legolas was throwing at them.

I secured Alya more tightly in her sling, and drew my daggers. Atuf also drew his. The twins and Bella picked up pebbles and stones that were on the ground and held them, ready to throw.

Gandalf threw his hat to the side and drew his sword. The hobbits also drew their swords as Gimli climbed up onto the crypt.

“AARRGGHH!! Let them come!” Gimli said, “There is still one Dwarf yet in Moria that draws breath!”

Legolas and Strider took up positions in front of them as drew their bows, waiting for the moment to release the arrows as Boromir stood ready with his sword and shield.

It didn’t take long before the orcs cut a hole into the doors, through which the two archers shot their arrows. They continued to shoot arrows through the holes the orcs made, until there were too many orcs, and they resorted to hand-to-hand combat.

The orcs surged in like a wave, and we all began to fight. I focused on keeping the children safe, and slicing the orcs that came near us with the daggers, while Atuf stabbed them in the legs, Abhay threw rocks and the girls kicked and punched wherever they could reach. It felt as if, I killed one, only to turn and see another coming towards my children with a blood thirsty look in its eyes.

I had my back turned to the door and was fending off three orcs, so I didn’t see when the cave troll entered, but I heard Gandalf cry out my name in warning. I ducked, before standing up straight and pivoted on the balls of my foot, and slit their throats. I turned and saw a huge troll thundering towards me. I pushed the children back into a corner, and ducked as the troll swung its mace at me. With a glance at the tear-filled eyes of my beloved niece, I screamed and ran between the legs of the large troll, holding out my daggers to cut into its meaty legs in an attempt to destabilize the creature. It worked only for a few seconds, just long enough for the children to run to the other side of the room, towards Gandalf who was fighting off several orcs. With loud screams, the children began throwing rocks to disorient them, which seemed to be working. Gandalf nodded at me, which I took to be a sign that the children would be safe with him, while I fought the handful of orcs that surrounded me. I carried on fighting until I heard Strider’s voice calling out Frodo’s name. I looked at them and saw that the troll had cornered the little hobbit and the Ranger was trying to get to him. Seeing that I was too far from Frodo to be of any help, I fought towards Strider, helping him fight off the orcs.  he nodded his thank before he began to fight his way towards Frodo. Being focused on the fight I was in the middle of, I didn’t know what was going on until I heard Sam cry out Frodo’s name.

I killed the last orc in front of me and looked around. I saw Strider unconscious and Frodo with a spear sticking out of his side. I ran over to his side, nimbly jumping over rocks and dead orcs, and skidded to my knees in front of the hobbit. Behind me, I heard the remainder of the fellowship fought the troll with renewed vigor. Reaching over Frodo, I checked Strider’s pulse, and feeling it, I focused on the hobbit in front of me. I knew that according to Tolkien’s story, Frodo doesn’t die, but I had no idea how my being here would have changed events. I turned him over, and aside from the obvious, I checked if he had any other injuries. Thankfully he had none, and just as I was about to inspect the spear wound, Strider crawled over to us, and as the rest of the fellowship finally was able to kill the troll.

“ _Zietta_?” Bella asked. I looked up and saw that Boromir was holding her, and she had tears streaming down her cheeks. Looking around, I saw that the rest of the children were also being carried and had tears streaming down their cheeks. I opened my mouth to answer them, when there was a low groan from the floor in front of me. Looking down, I saw Frodo looking up at us, gasping for breath.

“He’s alive.” Sam breathed out in relief, as he moved to Frodo’s side, and helped him sit up. The fellowship breathed a sigh of relief.

“I’m alright.” He said looking at us, and gasping “I’m not hurt.”

“You should be dead.” Strider told him. “That spear would have skewered a wild boar!”

“I think there is more to this Hobbit than meets the eye.” Gandalf spoke up.

Frodo looked around at us, before opening his shirt and revealing a silvery white one beneath it.

“Mithril.” Gimli breathed, “You are full of surprises, Master Baggins.”

“The shirt of Mithril Rings you spoke of earlier?” I asked Gandalf.

“Yes.” He replied.

The sound of more orcs coming filled the air.

“To the Bridge of Khazad-dum!” Gandalf said.

We ran out of the antechamber, the children being carried, and down a massive hall filled with pillars. As we struggled to escape the hall became filled with orcs and goblins as they crawled down the pillars towards us.

“They’re like cockroaches!” I exclaimed.

It wasn’t long before we were surrounded. We stood tightly together, weapons drawn.

Suddenly, there was a deep bellowing from the distance. The orcs, who had been growling and rumbling, fell silent as they stared at the glow that was coming from the direction the bellowing came from. As one, they turned, squealing, and fled in _fear_.

“That can’t be good.” I muttered.

“Indeed not.” Agreed Gimli.

We turned and faced the glow.

“What is this new devilry?” Boromir asked, as he swallowed a little, and held Bella closer to him. I did the same with Alya, noticing that Legolas, and Strider were doing the same. Abhay clung tighter to Gandalf, and buried his head in the old mans’ neck. Since Gandalf was using both his hands, Abhay had a monkey hold on the wizard.

“A Balrog.” He replied calmly. “A demon of the ancient world.”

We all looked at each other in fear.

“This foe is beyond any of you,” Gandalf said, still calm. “RUN!!!” he shouted, before doing exactly that and taking off like a bat out of hell, the hand holding his staff curled protectively around Abhay. The rest of followed his advice and ran as fast as we could, clutching the children close to us.  We raced to the door, until we reached a narrow hallway.

“Quickly!” Gandalf said, as he shepherded us through the door.

We hurried down the stairs, with Boromir in the lead. A segment of the stairway collapsed, causing a gap that Boromir didn’t see until it was almost too late. At the last second, Boromir stopped and he balanced precariously with Bella in his arms until Legolas pulled him back, having put Atuf down. Once Boromir and Bella were safe, the elf picked up the child again.

We began to descend a massive staircase.  We stopped when a gap was revealed. Without hesitation, Legolas took Abhay from Gandalf, and with Atuf also in his arms, he jumped over the gap and landed softly on the other side.

“Gandalf.” He said, after he put the boys down, gesturing at him to jump.

Gandalf picked up the two remaining children and made the leap with little effort. The whistle of an arrow pierced the air. We looked up and saw that orcs were gathering on the far-off ledge and were taking aim to fire again. Legolas fired an arrow which hit its mark.

“Merry! Pippin!” Boromir said as he picked up Merry and Pippin in each arm and jumped as well. As he made the jump, another section of the staircase fell away, leaving a larger gap. The orcs continued to fire at us.

“Sam,” Strider said, picking him up and pitching him over the ledge to Boromir, who caught him.

Strider moved to grab Gimli, but the Dwarf raised a hand and said, “Nobody tosses a dwarf!” With a yell, he leaped with all his might. His feet hit the edge, but he began to fall backwards. Reaching out, Legolas grabbed the Dwarf’s beard, “Not the beard!” he cried as the elf pulled him to safety.

More of the staircase fell away. I was the furthest away from the creaking steps but, Frodo and Strider were on them. Strider pushed Frodo back towards me, as the stairs beneath the Ranger fell away. He grabbed hold of the stairs with his hands, and Frodo and I pulled him up. Alya whimpered in fear. Strider put a hand on her head, and she calmed down, as if knowing that he would keep her safe. I looked at the Ranger with shock. Alya had never warmed up to anyone so quickly, not even her grandparents. Outside of her parents and brother, I was the only one. More arrows whizzing past us brought me back to the present.

“Steady!” Strider said to the quivering hobbit on his right, “Hold on” he said to me, as he took both our hands.

The Balrog growled, and a large boulder dislodged from above us and fell on the staircase behind us, the force causing it to fall away. We were effectively trapped. We looked at our friends on the other side, and the staircase began to wobble. Strider and I looked down before looking at each other. The sound of the foundation cracking filled the air. I tightened my grip on Striders’ hand as the ledge we began struggling to stay on the ledge.

“Hang on!” The Ranger cried out, as we began to get our balance.

“Lean forward!” He said, removing his had from Frodo’s and using it to keep the hobbit leaning forward. Strider and I did so as well, and as we shifted our weight, we were able to manipulate the ledge into slamming into the bottom half of the staircase.

The force of the slam however, promptly sent us tumbling into their arms. Boromir caught Frodo while Gandalf caught me and Legolas caught Strider. As the rest of the stairway collapsed, we picked up the children and ran to the Bridge. We ran around a pillar and ducked through a fiery hall.

“Over the Bridge. Fly!” Gandalf called to us, as we ran passed him.

As the last person passed him, Gandalf turned around and faced the Balrog. It was in that moment, we caught our first glimpse of the monster. It was dark with two curved hors on its head. The children whimpered, and we turned them away from the sight. I cried out in horror, and Legolas out his arm around me, holding me close as we ran.

Gandalf turned and ran behind us. The Balrog stomped after us. We reached the Bridge, and there was no time to stop. Legolas let go of me as we all ran, single-file, across the narrow path.

Once we crossed, we turned and saw Gandalf, standing in the middle of the Bridge, facing the monster.

“You cannot pass!” he yelled.

“Gandalf!” Frodo cried out from beside me.

“I am a servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor.” Gandalf chanted, as he raised his arm, and caused the crystal in his staff to glow brighter. “The Dark Fire will not avail you, Flame of Udun!” The glow formed into a barrier that surrounded him. The Balrog formed a flaming sword and struck down. Gandalf parried the blow with a show of incredible strength. There was a flash of light the countered the flames from the sword.

Strider ran forward, as if to help, before he stopped and put his free hand on the head of the whimpering child in his arms, and watched the scene unfold in front of us.

 “Go back to the shadow!” Gandalf said through clenched teeth. 

The Balrog stepped onto the Bridge, its sword forming into a flaming whip.

“YOU! SHALL NOT! PASS!”

Gandalf brought both his arms together and struck his staff against the Bridge, causing a great flash of light. Flaring, as if with anger, the Balrog took another step towards him. with a sharp crack, the bridge began to collapse. The monster collapsed with it. Gandalf turned towards us, and leaned against his staff, weakened from his battle. We breathed a collective sigh of relief.

Suddenly, the flaming whip lashed out from the darkness and hooked around Gandalf’s ankle. The old man stumbled, and dropped his staff and sword. I was stunned, and could only look on with dread, knowing what was coming next. Gandalf held onto the bridge with all his might, but I could see that he was slipping.

Frodo began to rush forwards, crying out, “No! No!”

Boromir caught him with the arm that wasn’t holding Bella, and held him close.

“Gandalf!” the hobbit cried out, in desperate plea.

Gandalf looked at us and stopped struggling.

With sorrow-filled eyes, he said, “Fly, you fools!”

Gandalf let go of the ledge and fell.

We stood in shocked silence for a moment before Frodo’s piercing cry snapped us out of our daze.

“Nooooo!” Frodo struggled against Boromir’s grip.

The Gondorian captain began to climb the stairs with the rest of us, calling out “Aragorn!”

I turned and saw that he was frozen in place. Running back down, I took his hand and pulled him up the stairs and out into the daylight.


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3 **

Outside, in the daylight we were all scattered about, in shock over what had just happened.

I stood next to Strider, holding Alya close as she whimpered quietly. The children were also gathered around me, clutching the folds of my dress.

Strider cleaned his sword seemingly calm, but I could see the tension in his shoulders and his face. I put a hand on his shoulder and nodded to him, trying to say without words that I trusted him, and I believed in him.

He squeezed my hand, before calling out to his friend.

“Legolas! Get them up.”

The elf appeared dazed by the order, but moved towards Merry and Pippin.

“Give them a moment, for pity’s sake!” Boromir lashed out, sorrow written all over his face.

“By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with Orcs.” The ranger yelled at the Captain, effectively ending any argument. “We must reach the woods of Lothlorien.” He sheathed his sword. “Come Boromir, Legolas, Gimli get them up.” He instructed, “Marwa” He said softly to me, and I nodded at him, my arms still around the children. “On your feet, Sam.” He looked around and called, “Frodo?”

I looked around and saw the hobbit further away from us. I motioned to Strider, and he went over and got the hobbit, saying something to quietly for me to hear.

Once we were all together, the twins went over to Legolas and Boromir, silently asking to be held. Without hesitation, they complied, as if needing the comfort the children could provide. Frodo took Atuf’s hand, while Merry and Pippin held Bella’s hands in between them.

We began quickly making our way down the hills.

We walked for a while, the children being moved around amongst the fellowship with little protest. It was as if the children knew that the adults simply needed the comfort only children could provide, after all, many times they had provided me with comfort when I needed it the most, simply by being there and being themselves.

* * *

 

After about an hour, Frodo began to slow down, until he stopped completely. Seeing this, I stopped as well, and turned to him.

“He can’t be gone, Marwa, he can’t be.” Frodo sobbed looking at me with tear-filled blue eyes.

 “Listen to me.” I said softly, kneeling in front of him and looking directly into the young hobbit’s eyes. “Gandalf sacrificed himself so that you may complete your journey. I may not know the exact details of what is going on, but I do know this. This is your journey to stop evil from succeeding. Do not let his sacrifice be in vain.”

Frodo nodded, and I hugged him, Alya making a sound of protest at being squished between us. Separating, we looked down at her, and she gave us a look that might be called a glare but was too adorable. We laughed and, as I stood up, I put my arm around Frodo as we made our way to Lothlorien.

* * *

 

For the next few days, we walked constantly, stopping only to either pick up or put the children down and at night to rest. Each night, the children would curl up in our arms, and sleep the sleep of the utterly exhausted. And in the morning, would get up without protest, to continue our journey.

By the time we reached the outer woods of Lothlorien, I knew the children were ready to drop. As if noticing their weariness, Boromir picked up the twins and held them in each arm, while Legolas carried Bella, and Strider carried Atuf. I smiled gratefully at them, as we entered the green canopy of trees.

* * *

 

“Stay close young hobbits.” Gimli said to them, as we walked through the tall trees. “they say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch… of terrible power. All who look upon her…fall under her spell. And are never seen again.”

I looked at him, knowing what was coming next.

“Well, here’s one Dwarf she won’t ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox.” He bragged. Just as he said the last syllable, an arrow was notched and pointed at his nose.

Gimli gasped.

I looked around, and saw that we were surrounded by the Galadhrim.

“What was that you were saying about ‘eyes of a hawk and ears of a fox’?” I asked the Dwarf irritated, putting my arms around Alya, shielding her from the arrows.

Strider raised one hand in the universal gesture of surrender, keeping the other firmly around Atuf, and everyone except Legolas, who had drawn his bow to fight, myself, and Boromir did the same. I kept my arms around Alya, while Boromir hand his hands full with the twins, literally.

“The dwarf breathes so loud, we could’ve shot him in the dark.” A blonde elf said, as he stepped forward. He was clearly the leader, Marchwarden Haldir.

Gimli growled.

I sighed, and asked, “Do you have to point the arrows at the children? They are traumatized enough as it is.”

Haldir looked at me, before gesturing to his warriors to lower their bows. They did so, but kept them notched, and aimed at the ground.

Hearing the orcs out in the distance, Haldir gestured to us to follow him. Doing so, we walked for the rest of the day. Night was falling by the time we reached a flet and climbed up.

Legolas, Strider and Boromir put the children down next to where I was standing. The children immediately surrounded me, and clung to my dress.

Haldir turned to us and began to speak, _“Me Govannen, Legolas Thranduilion.”_

_“Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien.”_ Legolas replied.

Haldir looked at Boromir and Strider, before saying to the Ranger, _“A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen.”_

_“Haldir”_ Aragorn responded, bowing his head to the elf.

“So much for the legendary courtesy of the elves!” Gimli grumbled. “Speak words we can all understand!”

“We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the dark days.” Haldir said, sneering at the Dwarf.

“And you know what this Dwarf says to that? _Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!_ ”

“ _That_ was not so courteous.” Strider said, grabbing Gimli’s shoulder.

“Gimli!!” I snapped, moving my hands in a fruitless attempt to cover the children’s’ ears. “Little ears!!”

“You understood what he said?” Legolas asked, turning to me, looking surprised.

“Not exactly, but I could read his tone of voice, and everyone’s reactions.” I replied. “Besides, it is not as if the children are going to care what it means, they will simply repeat it. Which is all well and good, until they come across someone who knows what they are saying.”

I left it at that, though judging by the expressions I received, they didn’t really understand my meaning. I shrugged and left the explanation for another time.

Haldir turned away from us and walked towards the hobbits, before stopping in front of Frodo.

“You bring great evil with you,” he said, looking at the terrified hobbit. “You can go no further.” Haldir turned away.

* * *

 

A couple of hours later, Aragorn was arguing with Haldir, while the rest of us were scattered around the flet. The children were playing with each other, while I had put Alya on a spread blanket next to me, so she could kick around. Thank fully she wasn’t crawling yet, but she was sitting up, and I knew it wouldn’t be long.

“ _Eamti_?” Atuf asked, as he came over and curled up by my side.

“Yes, _Habibti?_ ” I asked, using the Arabic endearment for ‘my love’ as the twins and Bella curled up next to me as well.

“Can you sing, please?” he asked, looking up at me pleadingly.

“I’m scared.” Abhay whimpered.

I smiled gently, and asked, “Which one do you want me to sing?”

“Christmas!” Indira said.

“White in the winter.” Bella said, referring to ‘White is in the Winter Night’ by Enya.

I smiled, and held them close, keeping an eye on Alya. The fellowship, minus Aragorn, came over and sat around me as well. Our elven guard, minus Haldir, turned, as if to see what had caught the fellowship’s attention.

Smiling, I began to sing.

_“Have you seen the mistletoe, it fills the night with kisses?_

_Have you seen the bright blue star, it fills your heart with wishes?_

_Have you seen the candlelight, it shines from every window?_

_Have you seen the moon above, it lights the sky in silver?_

_Green is in the mistletoe and red is in the holly_

_Silver in the stars above that shines on everybody_

_Gold is in the candlelight and crimson in the embers_

_White is in the winter night that everyone remembers._

_Have you heard the boys outside, when all the girls are skating?_

_Have you heard their sweet hearts cry for all this time they’re waiting?_

_Green is in the mistletoe and red is in the holly_

_Silver in the stars above that shines on everybody_

_Gold is in the candlelight and crimson in the embers_

_White is in the winter night that everyone remembers._

_Have you seen the children playing, tiny hands are frozen?_

_Have you seen them hurry home, when suddenly it’s snowing?_

_Green is in the mistletoe and red is in the holly_

_Silver in the stars above that shines on everybody_

_Gold is in the candlelight and crimson in the embers_

_White is in the winter night that everyone remembers._

_Have you heard the bells are ringing, ringing out their story?_

_Have you heard the choir singing, Glory, Glory, Glory?”_

By the time I had finished singing, my five children and the hobbits were fast asleep, and Gimli wasn’t far behind.

Having been sitting for so long, I was beginning to get cramped, but when I looked down, I saw that not only where the children curled up on and around me, the hobbits were as well.

I looked at Legolas, who looked like he was trying not to laugh at my predicament. He was failing spectacularly.

“Before you start laughing, can you help me up please?” I asked him. “I am getting seriously cramped here, and I thing a few limbs fell asleep.”

He nodded, and while Boromir shifted the hobbits, Legolas and I shifted the children. Seeing them groan, and start getting restless, I began humming the song I was just singing. It only took a few minutes before I was out from the pile, and they curled up around each other again, and went back to sleep.

As I went to stand, I stumbled. Legolas caught me before I fell, and I said laughingly, “Yup, my legs are definitely asleep.”

I did a few stretches, wake my limbs up and release the kinks. I also heard a few satisfying cracks in my back. At some of the elves concerned looks, I smiled and let out a sigh of relief.

“Ohh. That feels better. But I can’t wait till I am able to shower.”

“Me too.” Boromir agreed. “I’ve been wanting to ask, but it never seemed right.”

“What?” I asked, taking a sip of water from one of the canteens that were provided.

“Back in Moria, when the drums sounded” he started, swallowing past the grief that was welling up. “you said something about a code. I was wondering what it meant.”

I frowned, before I realized he was talking about.

“You mean, the Morse Code?” I asked.

“Yes. What is that?” he asked. Legolas and some of the other elves came over, as if to hear my answer as well.

“On my world, we something called Morse Code.” I said, “as the name suggests, it is a code that is used by many, for many reasons. My security personnel have used as have I while I was in the military, however brief that time was. It helps send messages across great distances, or communicate silently.”

“Is it only used through sound?” Legolas asked curiously.

“No,” I replied, shaking my head. “It can be used by light, your body, and just about anything you can find. That is what makes it so useful.”

“That is remarkable.” Said one of the Lorien elves who could speak the common tongue.

I smiled at him.

By then, the hobbits had woken up and were stretching.

“Had a good rest?” I asked them.

There were nods from all four of them. I stood and went back to the children, while they at around the flet. I could hear Boromir talking to Frodo.

Haldir came over to us and said, “You will follow me.”

I stood up, went over to the still sleeping children and took Alya in my arms. Strider Atuf, while Legolas took Bella, Boromir took Indira and one of our elven escorts took Abhay.

Thankfully, Haldir didn’t make us wear blindfolds. Thank God for small favors.

* * *

 

And so, we began to walk. We walked for a few hours, during which time the children woke up and were given permission to walk so long as they held an adults hand, before we stopped at a clearing that overlooked the trees where the city lay.

“Caras Galathon.” Haldir breathed, as he stopped and looked out over the trees. We joined him and stared at the beauty of the sight before us. “The heart of Elvendom on Earth, Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light.”

Haldir and our escorts led us down and through the city. By the time we reached the Lord and Lady’s flet, night had fallen, and we still had to climb and impossibly long flight of stairs to reach the platform.

Once we were near the top, I let out a very unprincess-like groan.

“If we ever return home, I am never complaining about the stairs at the Summer Palace. And they scale a cliff!” I explained, seeing Boromir’s questioning glance. He nodded, as we all lined up in front of a small flight of stairs, where two figures stood.

* * *

As they came down, I was suddenly very glad I wasn’t one to have self-esteem issues. Being a princess in the 21st Century meant that having such issues could basically get you eaten alive by vultures, otherwise known as the paparazzi. However, that didn’t mean they weren’t tow of the most beautiful people I had seen. They seemed to glow with an inner light, especially when you add the backdrop of lanterns to the mix.

Celeborn, _silver tree_ , the name fit. He was tall, and imposing, with silver hair, and an air of steadfast implacability.

Galadriel, _maiden crowned with a radiant garland,_ I wasn’t about to argue with her name either. She didn’t _need_ a crown to show her noble blood. Though seemingly harmless, something about her eyes and the star on her finger spoke of quiet danger which, when provoked, could most likely turn our worse than Mt. Vesuvius to some idiot’s Pompeii.

While Lord Celeborn spoke to us, saying that our hope of secrecy is lost, and how the enemy knows we are here etc., Galadriel spoke to each member of the fellowship telepathically. I noticed, that of the eight, only Legolas and Aragorn where able to maintain eye contact for more than a few seconds.

Finally, she turned her gaze to me. hearing her voice in my head, I deliberately began turned my thoughts to the most annoying song in the world, ‘The Song That Never Ends’. Her eyes widened in surprise before they softened with amusement, and she said mentally, _“You have great strength of will, little one. Tarry after the Fellowship leaves. I wish to speak with you.”_

I nodded, and turned my attention to Alya. The older children were being kept occupied by the elves that had escorted us. I was actually quite surprised how quickly the children were adapting to the changes we had gone through over the past few weeks, but I knew it was only the calm before the storm, so to speak.

Anyways, back to Alya, she had woken up, having fallen asleep during the trek here, and was hungry. I gave her a bottle, knowing that as soon as I had the chance, I would need to nurse her.

It wasn’t long before the Fellowship was led out and to their temporary sleeping quarters. The fellowship was instructed to take the twins and Bella with them, as Atuf flat out refused to leave my side. I had to hide a snicker at resigned/ trapped/ deer in the headlights looks that they were shooting me. Because while the children were behaved up until now, the fact that we weren’t running/ fighting for our lives and not in a mine filled with orcs, meant that the children would start feeling the effects of the past few weeks. They had already started grumbling and fussing, so it wouldn’t be long before all out tantrums would occur.

Before they left I told them to let the children walk, and to try tiring them out as much as possible, so that they would fall asleep quicker and with less chances of nightmares. They agreed, and left.

* * *

 

Celeborn turned to Atuf and knelt down, smiling gently, and began speaking to him. Atuf stayed quiet for a few minutes, before he began to respond, and soon they were talking with each other, completely ignoring Galadriel, Alya and myself.

Seeing him occupied, I turned to Galadriel and asked, “Do you know how we got here? how my family fares?”

“I am sorry child, I do not.” She said softly.

I nodded, accepting the answer. I knew it was probably a long shot, her knowing, but I still had to take the chance. This was the first time since we arrived that I was actually able to think about the car accident. Who was driving the other car? Was it an accident? Or was it another insurgent strike? What about those of us that are here? what happened to us back home? Did we disappear? Or are we still there in some form? I had so many questions, and absolutely no answers.

“You are troubled, child of another world.” She said softly, probably seeing the turmoil on my face. “You wonder why you are here, and what the future may hold for you and your children.”

“Yes, I do.” I cried out softly, aware of Atuf not far from us. “What can I possibly contribute to this world? I may be a warrior, but I am first and foremost a healer! And we barely made it out of Moria, the children are terrified and are bound to have nightmares. I fighting three years ago, and after what happened, and I never wanted to fight again.”

I had tears streaming down my face by now, as I fought against the memories that threatened to overwhelm me. I turned around to try and regain control. Galadriel put a hand on my shoulder as I wiped my eyes.

“I understand your turmoil, child.” She said softly, as I turned back to face her. “I have not the answers you seek, however I have faith that your role will be revealed in time.”

I sighed at the cryptic statements, silently wondering if being annoyingly cryptic was a requirement for people in positions of power. I also wondered if it would be a requirement for me as well, before I ascended the throne, if I ever got home.

I turned to Celeborn and Atuf and it took all my years of training not to laugh at the sight. Galadriel, on the other hand, clearly had no qualms about laughing.

Celeborn was lying flat on his back, with Atuf sitting on his chest and teaching the ancient elf how to play ‘Pat-A-Cake’. From what I could see, Celeborn was picking it up quite well, and was also rather comfortable in the position he was in.

“Atuf,” I said, gently.

Atuf looked up at me, and cocked his head to the side in silent question.

“It’s time for bed.” I said.

“Atuf not sweepy.” He said, yawning.

“I know, but don’t you want to explore tomorrow?” I asked him.

He nodded vigorously.

“Well, our guides need their rest, so they will be able to take us.” I said gently. “Do you not want them to be able to show us the best places to play and climb?”

He nodded again, taking my hand and dragging me towards the stairs. I laughed and gently tugged on his hand to get him to stop long enough for an elf to take the lead.

As we were walking, I distractedly wondered how the fellowship would react with the tired children. Though the plus side was, that they were likely to fall asleep with little fuss, due to their exhaustion.

* * *

 

Sure enough, when we got to the flet where we were staying, I saw Indira and Abhay curled up on tone of the beds, fast asleep.

Looking around, I saw Gimli already asleep and snoring, and Aragorn sharpening his sword. Sam was setting up his bedding, Boromir was sitting on a log not too far away, Frodo was sitting in the hollow of one of the trees that surrounded us, and Merry was sitting next to Sam and Pippin was lying down on his bedding. I didn’t see Legolas anywhere.

I sighed, and led Atuf to the beddings. He sat down, and within moments was fast asleep. I put Alya down net to Atuf, where she curled up on her side. Atuf woke up long enough to put an arm around her, before going back to sleep.

Before I could ask where Bella was, I was greeted by a pint-sized, dark -haired blur.

“ _Zietta_ , what does _‘hollen am ben gen hedithon min noer Orodruin’_ mean?” Bella asked, looking up at me with wide hazel eyes.

I closed my eyes and faced upwards, praying for patience, before I turned back to my Italian charge.

“Where did you here that, _il mio amore_?” I asked her, using the Italian endearment for 'my love', as I led her towards the beds.

She pointed at Frodo, who suddenly looked like he would rather be anywhere but here. I had seen that look many times, particularly when I was in school. It was the look of someone who believed they could swear in another language, before finding out that the three-year-old next to them could, in fact, speak Welsh.

I gave Frodo my ‘I’m very disappointed with you, so do not cross me’ Look. Patented and perfected at age 6, it was very useful, particularly when dealing the boy who would later on become my fiancée, and his friends.

“Please do not use such language in front of them Frodo. Like I told Gimli a few days ago, they may not understand what they are saying, but it won’t stop them from repeating it.  Would rather they do not learn such language for many more years yet.” I turned back to Bella, who was now sitting on her bed, and said to her, “Please do not repeat that again. It will make me very sad.”

She nodded, curled up on the bedding. I went to her backpack and withdrew and nightgown for her to wear. Handing it to her, she sleepily changed right where she was and curled up to sleep.

Oh, the days of not caring who saw you naked.

Going to each child, I removed their clothes until they were just in their undergarments, not wanting to chance them waking up if I put them in their pajamas. I kept the clothes aside to wash them tomorrow. I wasn’t about to let them wear the clothes they had been wearing for several days until they had been thoroughly washed. Going to my suitcase, I took out a long blue nightgown and a matching dressing gown (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/474566879469219963/>) and went behind the curtain to change.

Once I had changed, I took my riding dress and added it, along with my boots, to the pile of dirty clothes.

“This is the laundry pile.” I said, indicating to where the clothes were. “add whatever you want washed, and mended, and I will take care of it tomorrow.”

They nodded, and added a few articles of clothing to the pile, with words of thanks. I nodded, and saw Legolas return with a silver pitcher of water. He gazed into the distance, as the sounds of Elvish song filled the air.

“A lament for Gandalf.” He said softly, turning back towards us.

“What do they say about him?” Merry asked, as he went to the edge of the flet, listening.

“I have not the heart to tell you.” The elf replied sadly, “for me, the grief in still to near.”

“I bet they don’t mention his fireworks, there should be a verse or two about them.” Sam muttered, crouching as he fluffed his pillow. He stood up, causing us to look at him. _“The finest rockets ever seen, they burst in stars of blue and green.”_

Gimli snored softly, and Aragorn looked at him before turning back to Sam.

_“Or after thunder, silver showers,”_

Gimli let out a loud snore, which Aragorn responded to by swatting the dwarf’s pillow.

_“Came falling like a rain of flowers.”_  Sam finished, before muttering, “Oh, that doesn’t do them justice by a long road.” He sat back down on his bedding, leaning against a tree.

Aragorn walked outside to where Boromir was sitting. I sat down on the bed next to Alya and Atuf, with my hairbrush in hand, shifting them slightly so that they were between the tree and myself.

“Marwa?” Frodo asked softly.

“Hmm?” I asked, as I turned to him, as I opened my braid and began brushing out the kinks in my hair.

“Can you sing something please?” he asked. He had a lost look on his face, as if he didn’t know which way was up anymore. I understood the feeling.

“What do you want me to sing?” I asked.

“I don’t know.” He said.

“Anything.” Said Pippin.

I nodded and started to sing ‘The Ballad of Serenity’, the ‘Firefly’ TV show opening, while still brushing my hair.

_“Take my love, take my land,_

_Take me where I cannot stand_

_I don’t care, I’m still free,_

_You can’t take the sky from me._

_Take me out, to the black_

_Tell ‘em I ain’t comin’ back_

_Burn the land, and boil the sea,_

_You can’t take the sky from me._

_Have no place I can be, since I found Serenity._

_But you can’t take the sky from me._

_Take my love, take my land,_

_Take me where I cannot stand_

_I don’t care, I’m still free,_

_You can’t take the sky from me._

_Take me out, to the black_

_Tell ‘em I ain’t comin’ back_

_Burn the land, and boil the sea,_

_You can’t take the sky from me._

_Have no place I can be, since I found Serenity._

_But you can’t take the sky from me.”_

I finished singing, and they smiled sleepily at me, before curling up and falling asleep completely. Going over to them, I covered them with their blankets, tucking them in, before going to my own bed. I removed the dressing gown, keeping it where it can be easily reached, and curled up around the two children and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4 **

The next morning, I woke up to children’s laughter. Sitting up, I noticed that I was the only one still in the flet. Getting out of bed, I put on my dressing gown, and walked outside into the morning sun. judging by the position of the sun through the trees, I would estimate the time to be around 10 in the morning.

Looking around, I saw the hobbits were eating, while the Men and a few Lorien elves were running after the children, much to their joy. Legolas was carrying Alya and softly talking to her. I smiled at the sight and stood, watching the scene in front of me. I noticed that the kids were still running around in their underwear, which they had worn to sleep last night.

Legolas was the first to notice me, and walked over, still talking to Alya. Once they were near, she put out her hands in the universal gesture of ‘pick me up’. Taking the baby, I asked him when the children had woken up and if they had eaten yet.

“They woke around two hours past, and when we broke our fasts, they did as well.” He replied, before adding. “Alya woke not too long ago, and we were unsure of what to feed her. We were also unwilling to go through your belongings to find clothes for the children, so we left them in their undergarments.”

I nodded, and thanked him for looking after them, I went over to where the hobbits were eating to get some food for myself, and Alya. Greeting the hobbits, I set about mashing some fruit for Alya, and getting bread and cheese for myself. I had just sat down, started to feed Alya, when the children noticed I was awake, and ran over, all talking excitedly over each other and switching between English, Arabic, Italian and Hindi.

I smiled at them and nodded as they chattered on excitedly, as I fed Alya and myself. When she finished her food, I moved her to my shoulder so I could burp her. The children were still talking, although they had settled on English. The entire time, I listen with one ear, asking questions and making comments that kept them preoccupied with their story.

“Really, did you have fun playing with them?” I asked when they stopped to take a breath, to which they all nodded excitedly, with large smiles on their faces.

“Did you say thank you to them for taking the time to play with you?” I asked. They gasped, and as one turned and ran to the adults that played with them, expressing their thanks, though they split up to do so.

“How were you able to understand what they were saying?” asked an astonished she-elf, who was nearby. “Especially when they changed from the common-tongue to those other languages? And still feed the little one and yourself, while still conversing with them?”

“Years of experience.” I said laughing. “There is nothing like knowing how to manage ten different tasks at the same time.”

The she-elf gave me a look of amazement, before walking away. Being done with breakfast, I went over to where Legolas was and asked him where we could bathe. I was in desperate need of a shower, and so where the kids. He told me that there was a shallow lake nearby that was used for bathing and he could take me there. I agreed, and went back into the flet to grab some clothes, a one-piece swimsuit, a towel, and my toiletries bag from my suitcase, along with clothes for the kids. I put my things in Alya’s diaper bag, along with clothes for her, and went outside.

“Kids!” I said loudly. They stopped what they were doing and turned to me waiting, “Bath-time!”

Immediately, they ran over to me squealing with joy. I shook my head, laughing, thanking God that these kids actually liked taking baths.  I told them to properly put their clothes in their backpacks and then we would go.

“I remember another little boy who loved taking baths.” Legolas said from beside me, as he laughed, looking at Aragorn.

A few minutes later, the children came outside with their bags ready, so I grabbed mine and gestured to Legolas to show us the way. He led us to a beautiful grove that was shielded from prying eyes. There was a large lake, and waterfall, and several large boulders all around that would make it easier for us to put our belongings.

I thanked Legolas, and he left after making sure I knew the way back.

Quickly getting out of my nightgown and into my bathing suit, I made sure the kids put their underwear in a pile for me to wash later, before going into the water. I told them to stay at the shallow area until I could test how deep it was, and they nodded, content to splash each other. I waded in, and reaching the middle of the lake, I saw that it was up to my hips. Going back to the children, I told them to remain by the shore. I left them to play with each other, while I quickly bathed Alya and put her on a blanket away from the children, but still in sight. To be on the safe side, I placed our bags on three sides of the blanket, leaving the side that was facing the lake open, so that I could see her.

We played for about half an hour, before I grabbed the soap, and washed the dirt and grime off them one by one. Once they were done, I let them continue playing while I washed the dirt and grime away from my own body and hair. Once I was done, I told the kids they will have to get out shortly and I got out. I toweled myself dry, and took out the kids clothes from their bags, leaving them out here they could get to them. I called them one after the other, toweling them, before telling them to get changed. The girls were in little pinafore dresses and running shoes, while the boys were in jeans, t-shirts and running shoes. After they were changed, I got changed as well. I wore a light blue lehenga (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/474566879469180339/>), and brushed out my damp hair, leaving it open with my waterfall curls falling down my back to my knees (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/320037117248518896/>). The only jewelry I wore was my engagement ring. I decided not to wear any shoes.

After we ready, we made our way back to the flet. Getting near the flet, the children ran off ahead of me. As I got closer, I could hear them chattering excitedly to the adults that were there, showing off their outfits, and hearing the adults’ remarks over the material and style etc. I reached the flet a few minutes later, and joined the kids at the table where food was set out.

As we got our food, I told the kids that after they ate, they can have a short playtime, before they went for naps. They whined, but simply told them that they could always go for a nap right after they ate, which promptly made them more agreeable. Without any other incidents, we got our food, and sat next to the rest of the group. Lunch conversation mostly consisted of random chatter by the kids, and tales from the Shire by Merry and Pippin. While we ate, Boromir asked why I was insisting on the kids having naps, when I didn’t while we were in Moria, and when traveling here.

“I didn’t because we were too preoccupied with staying alive, and then running for our lives.” I replied. “Here we are at peace, so I want them to go back to routine. Having an established routine is important for them, especially now, after what they had seen.”

Boromir nodded, and returned to his meal. Soon after, the kids finished eating and after showing me their empty plates, went to wash up in the basin that was provided. As they ran off, I cautioned them to stay were we could see them, to which I got calls of agreement. I sighed, and asked the elves that were playing with them to make sure they stayed were either myself or one of the fellowship members could see them. They agreed and went after the children. Then it was just me and the eight members of the fellowship.

We ate quietly for a while, the only noise coming Alya where she was playing with her feet on a blanket next to me.

Feeling eyes on my, I looked up and saw that Aragorn was watching me, with a slight frown on his face. After a moment, he said, “If you don’t mind me asking Marwa, how old are you? If you are to travel with us, it would be inappropriate for an eligible young lady, to travel in the company of men that have no relation to her. Especially a princess.”

I sighed and put down my fork, considering the question. In the general time-period that Tolkien set, people did generally marry younger than in my time, especially in times of war.  I am often told that I behave older than I actually am, and combine that with my Medical Degree and PhDs, people are usually surprised when they learn my actual age.

“The presence of five children should prompt an assumption to my marital status. However, to answer your inquiry, I am almost twenty years old. My birthday is on the summer solstice. I don’t know if that makes me of marrying age in this world, though.” I said, looking at Aragorn, but speaking loud enough for the rest of the fellowship to hear since they weren’t even bothering to hide the fact that they were eavesdropping.

“So young?” Boromir exclaimed, actually looking surprised. “I mistook you for at least a few years older. Most maidens, in my knowledge, tend to be somewhat…flighty, if you’ll excuse the term.”

“No offence taken.” I said to him, easing his slight tension. “I actually agree. Majority of the time, I question the sanity of my own gender. But not only does my profession lend to some maturity, so does my being a princess. As such, I am often mistaken for being older than I actually am. My mother often used to joke that I was born middle-aged, though that is not to say that I didn’t have a wild-phase as a teenager. However, circumstances forced me to have to grow up too quickly. Again, mostly due to me being a princess.”

“Why would you being a princess mean you have to grow up to quickly?” Merry asked, confused.

“There have been many times that I have been kidnapped and held for ransom by insurgents and terrorists. Enemies of my family. I have nearly died on many occasions.” I said softly, my hand drifting to my lower hip. “After a few dozen times, you get used to it, but it doesn’t make it any easier. Especially when security frequently gets tightened to suffocating lengths.”

Everyone fell silent after I finished talking. No one said anything for a few minutes, until Legolas broke the silence.

“Will you continue to travel with us?” he asked, “You have made no mention of the topic.”

“I honestly don’t know.” I said, sighing. “I have no idea how we got here, and even though I am a capable fighter, the children come first. And I am not about to drag them across all of Middle-Earth. And, I am well aware that it will be more dangerous if The Enemy takes over, but I also know my own limits as well as those of my children.”

At this, Pippin opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off before he could start. “Before you say anything Pippin, we barely made it out of Moria. Once the kids get settled in their new surroundings, the nightmares will follow soon after. Being kidnapped, held for ransom and nearly getting killed might be a part of my life, but it is not a part of theirs. Out of all the situations they have been in, this is the worst. I am not going to expose them to any more danger than absolutely necessary.”

Pippin shut his mouth, and didn’t respond.

 “We have a short stay here in Lothlorien ahead of us. You need not decide right away.” Aragorn spoke up again, effectively ending this line of conversation.

We finished the rest of our meal, keeping the conversation light, before placing our dishes in the basket that was set aside for this purpose. I asked Aragorn where I could do the laundry, and he pointed to where two large buckets, and racks were placed nearby. He informed me that one bucket was filled with warm soapy water while the other was filled just warm water. I went inside the flet and noticed that our dirty clothes had been placed in a basket. Picking it up, I went out and asked if the others had anything they would want me to wash. Receiving nods, they came and got some clothes and gave them to me, murmuring their thanks. I put the basket down next to the water.

Before I started, I took a sleepy Alya and put her to bed, surrounding it with pillows so she didn’t roll out and get hurt. I then asked Aragorn and Boromir if he could get the rest of the kids, and bring them back for their naps. Nodding they left. They returned about ten minutes later, followed by three elves, all carrying sleepy children. I laughed lightly, and gestured that they put the kids down inside. They did, then the elves left.

I put my hair into a knot at the base of my neck to keep it out of the way and began organizing the clothes into piles per owner. With that done, I began washing the clothes, humming softly to myself.

* * *

 

And so, the next few hours passed. Occasionally, one of the fellowship would sit across from me and wash a few articles of clothing before leaving again. When Legolas sat to help me, I asked him about the lack of elven children, and he said they are called elflings and that Arwen Undomiel was the youngest at over 2700 years. I nodded, and mused that it fit with the lack of elflings mentioned by Tolkien.

At one point, Merry and Pippin asked if I could sing, and, receiving nods of agreement from the others, I sang.

_I can hear you whisper even though you’re talkin’ low,_

_Catchin’ every word but I’m just gonna let ‘em go,_

_Oh, let ‘em go, oh_

_Takin’ every arrow you’ve been aimin’ at my heart_

_Spin ‘em all around and turn ‘em into shooting stars_

_Oh, shooting stars!_

_Gonna give all that I got_

_Shinning when you tell me to stop_

_I’m a girl on a mission_

_Makin’ wishes, living out my dream_

_You can try to steal my air,_

_I’m not goin’ anywhere but up_

_Up, anywhere but up_

_Your rain is coming down,_

_I’m not gonna drown, gonna rise up,_

_Yeah, I’m gonna light up,_

_Never gonna give up_

_The sun is comin’ up_

_Turn the music up_

_Up, up, up_

_Tearin’ up the prize, don’t want your negativity_

_Choosin’ different thoughts, so you’ll never get to me_

_You won’t get to me_

_Any kind of stone that you throw_

_I’m just gonna make it to go_

_I’m a girl on fire, flyin’ higher_

_Than you ever dreamed_

_You can try to steal my air,_

_I’m not goin’ anywhere but up_

_Up, anywhere but up_

_Your rain is coming down,_

_I’m not gonna drown, gonna rise up,_

_Yeah, I’m gonna light up,_

_Never gonna give up_

_The sun is comin’ up_

_Turn the music up_

_Up, up, up_

_I’m finally wakin’ up, up_

_Yeah, it’s time to shake it up, up_

_Things are lookin’ up, up, up, up_

_Oh, gonna g_

_ive it all that, I got_

_Shining when you tell me, to stop_

_I’m a girl on fire, flying higher_

_Livin’ out my dreams_

_You can try to steal my air,_

_I’m not goin’ anywhere but up_

_Up, anywhere but up_

_Your rain is coming down,_

_I’m not gonna drown, gonna rise up,_

_Yeah, I’m gonna light up,_

_Never gonna give up_

_The sun is comin’ up_

_Turn the music up_

_Up, up, up_

_(Never gonna give up)_

* * *

 

I was putting the last piece of clothing out to dry and getting rid of the water, when Alya woke up. Boromir got her, and when he said he wanted to try feeding her, I gave him a prepared bottle. The hobbits surrounded him as he fed the hungry little baby.

Gimli sat next to me as I watched Boromir and the hobbits feed Alya. We sat in silence for a few minutes before he asked, “Lass, what did you mean when you said that out of all the situations they had been in, this was the worst? You specifically said them,”

I stayed silent for a few minutes, removing my hair from the knot, and brushing it though with my fingers. Finally, I took a deep breath and replied, playing with my ring, “Until now, the worst situation that the children, apart from Atuf, have ever been in was getting lost at a bazaar or market. Though they have seen me spar and they have seen the soldiers, they have never seen anyone get killed. And you already know what had happened with Atuf.”

Gimli nodded and fell silent as he smoked on his pipe. Just then, Indira walked out of the flet, rubbing her eyes and yawning. She went to where Aragorn was sitting and promptly curled up in his lap. He looked at the tiny brunette in shock for a few minutes, before curling his arms around her.

“Someone’s batteries aren’t fully charged I see.” I said, laughing lightly. She mumbled incoherently, burrowing deeper in the Ranger’s chest.

Legolas laughed and said, “This reminds me of another human child long ago, who took time to awaken after his naps.”

At my questioning look, he simply said, “Aragorn was raised in Rivendell when he was a child.”

I nodded, and went inside to get my hairbrush to properly brush my hair.

As I sat down again, Legolas came over and asked if he could braid my hair to which I agreed, handing over the brush.

As the elf brushed and braided my hair, the three remaining kids woke up and came outside, rubbing their eyes. Atuf curled up in my lap, while Abhay and Bell curled up on either side of Aragorn. We sat in silence for a while before Sam suddenly spoke up.

“What did you mean, when you said that your betrothed to was not the kind of person you imagined spending your life with?” he asked.

I looked at him for a long time, not saying anything, before I finally replied, “He is extremely immature. In fact, the only reason I said yes to the betrothal when his parents asked, was because they already thought of me as a daughter, and this was the only way for them to give me the kingdom without causing an uproar. And though he has 2 sisters, according to the ancient laws, only a male heir can assume the throne, unless the female heir marries. And at the moment, they aren’t interested in marriage, only enjoying their lives. The three of them also constantly argue with each other, which drives their parents, and the staff, crazy, and I am the only one that can get them to shut up for any length of time.”

* * *

 

Let me explain about my fiancé. His name is Amar ibn Wahid Al-Rashid. He is the Crown Prince of his kingdom. We grew up together, and I spent most of my life looking after him, cleaning up the fiascos he creates with his friends, etc. he was always extremely immature, and always thought that, just because he was royalty, everything was entitled to whatever he wanted, and he had no need to apply himself to his studies or anything. He also was pretty vocal about not understanding why I would work so hard to become a healer, nor how I would clean up after myself when we had plenty of servants. His sisters are also more interested in partying and the latest scandal than learning how to run their kingdom. Then there is also the constant arguing which drives everyone insane.

* * *

Okay, done with mental rant, and back to the present.

“You don’t love him?” Frodo asked softly, as if unable to comprehend the thought of marrying someone you don’t love.

“No, I don’t.” I replied.

“But why would you marry him then?” Pippin asked, confused.

This time, it was Legolas who answered from behind me, where he was still brushing, playing, with my hair.

“As a royal, you sometimes have to put aside your own feelings and think about what is best for the people.”

“Even if it means marrying someone you don’t love.” Aragorn added softly.

“Anyway, know you know about my love life, or lack thereof. What about yours?” I asked the group in general.

“Well, as much as I like these children, I am leaving the line of succession up to my brother, Faramir.” Boromir said, as he burped Alya. “seeing what you have been through these last few weeks has shown me I am definitely not ready to have children of my own. And I think I’ll remain married to my sword for the foreseeable future.”

We laughed at the Gondorian’s answer as the mood lightened drastically.

“What about you, Gimli? Is there a pretty Dwarf maiden for you?” Sam asked.

“Nah,” the Dwarf replied, taking a long drag from his pipe. “I’m too busy cutting down orcs to think about maidens. Aragorn?”

“There was,” he said sadly. At our questioning glances, he continued, “Arwen, Lord Elrond’s daughter. She wants to live a mortal life with me, but I would have her sail to Valinor with her kin.”

I reached over and smacked him upside the head.

“OW!” he cried out. “What was that for?”

“For being an idiot.” I replied. “Don’t you think it should be her choice? And if you are worried about her making the choice without knowing exactly what she is getting into, then talk to her. And I’m quite sure she knows about the harsh reality that we mortals face. Especially if you had been raised in Rivendell.”

He sighed, and nodded before turning to the hobbits, asking if any of them had a love interest. Sam blushed but didn’t say anything, so Merry answered.

“Rosie Cotton. She runs The Green Dragon pub in Hobbitton.” He said, smirking. “what about you, Legolas?”

“No, there is no one.” He replied before adding to me, “There, I am done.”

“Wow.” Boromir breathed, and the others made similar sounds.

“ _Eamti_ , pretty.” Atuf said, as he leaned over and touched my hair.

Sam went inside and got my mirror.

I looked at my reflection and saw that he had intricately braided the top half, while leaving the bottom half loose (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/474566879469222673/>). He had also put little white flowers in as well.

“Wow,” I said, impressed. “This looks amazing, thank you.”

He nodded, and packed up the brush and remaining hair ties, saying that before we go to sleep, he’ll open up the braids if I wanted. I nodded, and asked Aragorn if he and the hobbits could get the kids to start playing, or else they won’t sleep properly at night. The moment I mentioned not sleeping at night, they all jumped up and began coaxing the kids to play. With a few grumbles, it wasn’t long before they took off running and laughing. Seeing as I had nothing else to do at the time, I joined in, and we spent the next few hours playing until it was time for dinner.

After we ate, and cleared up our dishes, leaving them to the side to be taken away, we all laid down on the grass (Alya on her blanket with a bottle) and watched the stars, simply content to listen to the sounds of nature.

“ _Kaakee_ , can you tell us the story about Elsa and Anna?” Abhay asked around the thumb that was in his mouth. He was laying in between Legolas and Indira, who was next to Aragorn.

“Once upon a time, in a land far north called Arrendelle, there lived two princesses. Elsa and her younger sister, Anna.” I started, sitting up so my voice could carry to the entire group without having to raise my voice. “However, Elsa was born with a strange magical power. She could control and create ice and snow. Despite this, they were the best of friends, often using Elsa’s magic to play in the snow even in the middle of summer. One night, they were playing in the great hall with Elsa’s magic, when the young crown princess lost control and accidentally hit Anna with a blast of ice.”

The kids gasped, and curled into the adults that had also sat up after I began the story.

“Scared for her sister, Elsa began to cry out for help. hearing the cries, their parents ran inside and saw what had happened. In tears, Elsa explained what had happened.”

And so, I continued to tell the story of Anna and Elsa. By the time I finished the story, not only where the children fast asleep, the hobbits and Gimli were as well.

Sighing, the four of us who were still awake looked at each other before getting up and moving everyone to the flet. First, we carried the children, then sleep-walked the hobbits. Finally, Aragorn and Boromir carried Gimli. As promised, Legolas untied my hair and brushed it through after I changed into my nightgown. Saying our good nights to each other, we fell asleep.

* * *

 

Things soon settled down, and we fell into a sort of routine. In the morning, if I was still asleep, the kids would be kept occupied by members of the fellowship and some elves. I had shown them how to make Alya’s bottle and what she was allowed to eat, so, if she was awake when they had breakfast, they would feed her as well. After I had woken up and changed, Legolas would brush my hair and put it up in some elven hairstyle or another. Then they would play for a few hours before the guys would go bathe with strict instructions for the kids to remain in the shallow area. When they returned, I would take the girls and go for a bath myself. Sometimes, instead of splitting up, we would all go swimming together. Though, when they saw me in my one-piece bathing suit for the first time, there was quite a bit of stammering from Boromir and the hobbits, much to my irritation. I snapped at them that I wasn’t about to get my dresses wet while swimming when I had a perfectly good suit that was designed _specifically for_ swimming, just because it didn't suit their 'delicate male sensibilities', (though it still took a while before they were able to actually look at me again). After bathing/ swimming, we would all sit and have lunch together. Though the kids would have snacks when the hobbits had theirs. After lunch, the kids would have a nap, and when they woke, Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas would help them with their sword/ dagger fighting, having gotten wooden swords and daggers from Haldir, while I would mend/ wash whatever clothes had gotten dirty, or talk with some of the she-elves that would stop by. Once the kids got bored of learning how to fight, Aragorn and Legolas would teach them various things, like the languages of this world through games, history through stories, tracking and various other things that would keep them occupied until dinner. After we ate, we would all just sit in the clearing and watch the stars or the kids play if they were restless. Sometimes one of us would tell stories, until the kids started falling asleep, when we would shepherd everyone back to the flet for proper sleep.

During this time, while I was wondering whether I should continue on with the fellowship or stay behind in Lothlorien, the fellowship finally told me about their Quest.

On one hand, I could probably help with the quest, and if the Quest failed, it would only be a matter of time before Sauron came to Lothlorien.

On the other hand, like I had told Pippin, I refuse to expose the kids to anymore danger. I may have the stamina for all-day paddling down a river and three-day running while chasing after Uruk-Hai, the kids did not. And then there was all the fights and battles that they were going to fight. We had gotten lucky in Moria, and I wasn’t so sure I wanted to test that luck out again. And it was not that we were unwelcome here, in Lothlorien. The elves had also become quite attached to the kids and vice-versa, and not a day went by without an encounter with a few dozen or so of them. Although, half of them would come to express their interests in me, but thankfully they would back off when I would tell (remind) them I was engaged, however unwillingly.

But this wasn’t our world. The sooner Sauron was defeated, the sooner we would be able to go home, hopefully. What to choose?

* * *

It was a few days later that my earlier predictions of nightmares came true. Unfortunately.


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5 **

A shrill scream pierced the air.

I jumped up, grabbing my dagger and holding it in front of me. Looking around, I saw Boromir, Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas also holding up their weapons to an unseen threat. The screaming continued. Looking towards the sound, I saw that it was coming from Abhay where he was asleep, clearly in the throes of a vicious nightmare, on the floor next to Frodo. Apparently, he had rolled off the bedding. I ran over to him, not bothering about decency or the fact that my nightgown had an _extremely_ thin bodice and spaghetti straps. And clearly, neither did anybody else. As I tried to wake him out of the nightmare, his screams woke the rest of the kids, who needed no encouragement to begin screaming as well. Aragorn took over trying to wake Abhay, while I comforted the kids since they wouldn’t stop crying no matter what the others did. The screaming attracted many elves as well, including Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn.

“What is the meaning of all this noise?” Lord Celeborn asked sternly, entering our flet.

“Nightmares, _daerada_.” Aragorn said, having finally woken Abhay and now trying to calm the boy down long enough to find out what the dream was about.

Galadriel walked over and picked up the terrified Indian prince and began to soothingly run a hand over his back. Miraculously, her actions worked, and he soon calmed down. As soon as they saw Abhay wasn’t crying anymore, the rest of the kids stopped crying as well, as the source of the panic was being tended to. When I went to put them back down, they refused to let go, so Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir came and picked up a child each. Lord Celeborn came and picked up the last child, Indira, and carried her to where his wife was holding her brother.

Seeing as most of the drama was over, the elves left one by one, promising to come back in the morning. Though Haldir stayed behind with us. The hobbits took our beddings and made one big sleeping area in the middle of the flet, Sam saying it was so that the kids would still feel safe and secure after they eventually went back to sleep. I mentally added, ‘ _if_ they went back to sleep’. Judging by the looks on the Lord and Lady’s faces as well as on Legolas and Aragorn’s, they were thinking along the same lines as me.

But we still at on the remade bedding, in a misshaped circle, and began rocking the kids. After a while, I asked, “Abhay, what did you see, _mere jaan_?”, using a Hindi endearment meaning ‘my life’.

He nestled deeper into Lady Galadriel’s chest, tightening his grip on her dressing gown.

“’Alf fell.” He finally said softly. ‘Alf being what they called Gandalf, being unable to say his name properly without sounding incredibly rude. We exchanged looks, but let him continue. “Then the monsters came after us. And ‘Mir _maa maa_ was hit with lots of arrows. He fell down and didn’t wake up.” ‘Mir being what they called Boromir and _maa maa_ being the Hindu term for maternal uncle. “Gimli _maa maa_ didn’t have his head. Everyone was not moving. Their eyes were open but they weren’t moving. Not like when ‘Las _maa maa_ sleeps. He moves when he sleeps.” He was becoming hysterical, his breath coming in short pants as he told us his dream. “It was like when Safa _khakhee_ went to sleep and you said she was a star now.” He aimed that last sentence at me.

“That was three years ago, I can’t believe he still remembers.” I said, my eyes wide, as Lady Galadriel showed Abhay proof that we were all still alive, and that he was just having a bad dream. I didn’t bother with whispering, since they would’ve heard anyway. There was Elven-, Hobbit-, Dwarven-, and training- enhanced hearing, so whispering would’ve been pointless. At the questioning looks, I said, “I’ll explain later. Let’s get the kids to sleep first, or as close to it as possible.”

With nods from everyone, we all settled down, rubbing the kids backs. I gave Bella to Boromir, and took Alya back from him so I could nurse her, it being the only way that she would go back to sleep. Wit practiced motions, Legolas covered my shoulder and front with Alya’s blanket, and I slipped my strap down so I could feed my niece. Turning to the others, I said. “We’re gonna be in for a long night. Are you sure you want to stay?”

They looked at me as if I had just asked them if the trees were green, and replied that there wasn’t anywhere else they would rather be. I smiled, and we settled down for a long night. Looking up at the position of the moon, I noticed that we had been woken up less than two hours after we fell asleep, and it had been almost two more since. I sighed, shifting to get more comfortable. Breast-feeding may be good for the baby and the mother, or in this case woman doing the feeding but goodness it gets uncomfortable after a while.

We sat in silence for about an hour, the only sounds made were from Alya as she nursed, and from the other kids as they sniffled and shifted about in the arms of the adults who held them. It was Legolas who broke the silence with a question.

“Who was Abhay speaking of, that gave you pause?” he asked, gently rubbing Atuf’s back.

“My sister. My _twin_ sister, Safa.” I said softly, fighting back the tears that threatened to overwhelm me. “She died three years ago.”

“What happened?” Frodo asked. He was sitting next to Legolas, gently rubbing Atuf’s head.

I closed my eyes, and began the story, remembering as if it were yesterday.

“Three years ago, Safa, Amar and I were outside the Palace walls, just taking a walk. Amar and I had just gotten betrothed, and we were on an outing, with Safa as our chaperone. We didn’t think anything could happen. We left the palace all the time, and this was no different. Plus we had our weapons, and things that could be used as weapons, namely our fists and our high heeled shoes.” I laughed softly, before continuing. “We had been out for about an hour, with Safa and Amar argued pretty much the entire time, and were on the verge of coming to blows. The two of them hated each other and were always fighting, ever since we were six and Amar had cut off most of Safa’s hair as a joke. Anyways, we were on our way back to the palace when we were surrounded by masked men. There was only a dozen or so, and Safa and I quickly knocked them out before carrying on, after sending a message to the local Law Enforcers about what had happened. About ten minutes later, we were surrounded again. The same thing happened, Safa and I quickly knocked them out and sent a messenger to the Law Enforcers, before we continued walking. This happened for about an hour or so, before we were surrounded again. This time by over fifty of them.”

“What about Amar?” Boromir interrupted, confused. Probably as to why my sister and I were doing the fighting when there was also a man with us. Opening my eyes, I noticed the others had similar looks of confusion on their faces.

“He was there. Remember how I said he was extremely immature?” at their nods, I continued, “he didn’t know how to fight. Still doesn’t actually.” I added. At this, they looked shocked. This was probably one of the strangest things any of them had probably ever heard. Here, it was a given that all males learn, or at least know, how to fight. So, me telling them that my fiancé, who is also a prince, did not, was akin to telling them that Sauron was a good person. I closed my eyes again, and continued, “Anyway, um, by time the group of fifty surrounded us, Amar was exhausted and complaining up a storm. Safa told him to shut up, and moved into a defensive position. We fought some of them, until one managed to get Amar and hold him at weapon-point. We had a choice, continue fighting and watch him get killed or drop our weapons. Obviously, we chose to drop our weapons. They knocked us out. When I woke up, I saw that we were in some sort of underground bunker. We were alone. I also noticed that they had taken all our weapons. A few minutes after I woke up, Safa did as well. We tried to find anyway to escape, but there was none. We figured it was probably one of the entirely sealed ones that were built during the wars. After we searched every inch and discovered no way we could possibly escape, Amar woke up. Right after he woke up, he predictably began complaining. Safa told him to shut up or she would knock him out. Realizing she was being serious, he did as ordered. What felt like an hour later, one of the men, likely the leader, came inside and told us that with the heirs of kingdoms in his clutches, he would be able to get what he wanted from our families. He set up a system that would allow our families to see and hear us, though we wouldn’t be able to see or hear them. he informed us that he wanted us to read out their demands for our families, along with the amount of ransom money to be paid. Naturally, Safa and I refused to comply. He nodded and left, but not before saying that we would comply, willingly or not before the week was up. They spent the next three days torturing us, trying to break us. They left Amar alone, thinking that just seeing us women get tortured would be enough to get him to comply. They were wrong, but anyway, we refused to break. Eventually, they gave up, and set up the communication system. They probably figured that our families seeing us in the conditions we were in would be enough to get them to comply. What they didn’t know was, that was the moment Safa and I had been waiting for. Once they set up the communication system, we were able to use our family codes to give them enough clue on where to find us, while we gave them the list of demands and the ransom amount. A day later, the military forces of both kingdoms stormed the bunker and were able to rescue us, but the damage to Safa and I was already done. When I woke up several days later, I was told that Safa died moments after she was placed on the operating table, and that I nearly died myself several times while in surgery. After 18 hours, they were finally able to stabilize me, but there would be life-long repercussions. There had extensive internal tearing, and bleeding. Including to my womb. They were able to repair the tearing, but the damage was too severe.” I opened my tear-filled eyes.

“You mean, that you may not -” Aragorn started, his eyes wide with sympathy.

 “Be able to successfully carry a child to term? Yea. The chances of me even being able to conceive are slim, and if I do, it is very likely that either I would die, the child would die, or both of us would.” I said, as I fixed my nightgown, removed the blanket and shifted Alya so that she rested properly in my lap. Frodo came over and hugged me, telling me he was sorry. The other hobbits did the same after Frodo went back to his place next to Legolas.

“That is why you offered to do the procedure? The one that would let you nurse the baby?” Gimli asked.

I nodded and said. “This was the only way that I could even feel close to being a mother.”

“What about your betrothed? Amar?” Boromir asked. “How did he react to this news?”

“Oh, he was traumatized for a while,” I said, “At least, until the hype died down. Then he went back to being an immature arse, especially when he realized that if I would probably end up dying in any attempt to give him an heir, he would be able to take as many concubines to his bed as he wanted. To _our_ bed.”

“And you would willingly marry such a person?” Haldir asked, incredulous. I didn’t have to look at hum to know he was giving me an ‘are you crazy?’ look, or the elvish equivalent.

“Not so much as _willingly_ , but for the sake of his kingdom.” I said. “I love his parents as if they were my own. In fact, in my heart, they are my second parents. And my kingdom has a secure future, in that incase my brother or myself are unable to take the throne for whatever reason, we have plenty of cousins and relations who would be able to when the time came. His kingdom has only him and his sisters, or as they are often known as ‘an idiot and his sisters’ as heirs. Although, both our parents have said to me, in no uncertain terms, that if I were to fall in love with another, I would automatically be released from my betrothal, no matter what.”

Lady Galadriel reached over and squeezed my hand. We were all quiet for a while. The children having fallen asleep sometime during my rehash of the past.

“Celebrian was our only daughter.” Lord Celeborn suddenly said. “When Haldir, Rumil and Orophir’s parents passed to The Halls of Mandos, we took them in and raised them. Yet, when Celebrian sailed to Valinor, it was as if we had lost all our hope.”

“Indeed. Not only for us here in Lothlorien, but for the dwellers of Imladris as well, for she was their Lady, and mother of Lord Elrond’s children.” Haldir said, as he came over and sat behind me, pulling me into a loose embrace. I leaned back into it, thankful for the comfort. “Lord Elrond’s twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir, spent the following centuries hunting down orcs to the point of their very names striking fear in their hearts, and Arwen, unable to bear living in the valley that held so many memories of her mother moved to live here.”

“At least until a little Hope was born, and without any effort at all, brought hope back into our hearts, and the heart of Imladris.” Lady Galadriel said, with a teasing smile on her face as she looked at Aragorn, who blushed.

“What do you mean, My Lady?” Pippin asked, ever the curious one.

It was Lord Celeborn who answered. “When Aragorn was brought to Rivendell, he had to leave the name of Aragorn behind him, lest the Enemy find out he lived. Thus, he was renamed _Estel_ , which is Elvish for Hope. For that is what he was, what he is. He is the Hope of Man, and became the Hope of elves as well.”

“He was the first of the humans my father didn’t dislike on sight.” Legolas said.

At our confused looks, Haldir elaborated. “His father, King Thranduil of Mirkwood, is well known for his dislike of Men. He barely tolerates the humans of Lake-town as it is. And then, there is this little six-year-old human boy who runs into Lord Elrond’s study, naked as the day he was born and dripping wet from his bath, while the king, _nanneth, adar_ , and Lord Elrond were in the midst of a council with Gandalf and Glorfindel, screaming that he didn’t want to wear his clothes.”

We looked from Legolas, who was fighting his laughter, to Aragorn who was fighting a blush (both of whom were failing spectacularly, by the way), jaws hanging open. We looked back and forth between them, the smirking Lord and Lady, and the silently laughing Haldir behind me.

I shifted slightly, adjusting Alya in my lap as I leaned against Haldir. He shifted to accommodate me, as we listened to stories about a young Aragorn, or _Estel_ as he was known then. One by one, we all fell asleep, curled up around each other and the kids. I yawned, and turned slightly, and from one moment to the next, I fell asleep.

______________

I woke up a few hours later to find that we had sifted during the night. Haldir was flat on his back, my head was on his chest with Haldir’s arm around me, and Alya was on the March Warden’s stomach with my arm curled protectively around her. Slowly moving, being careful not to wake either of them, I looked around and saw that Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn and Abhay had ended up in the same positions as me, Haldir and Alya; Gimli and the hobbits were spread out, with their limbs under or on top off each other; Boromir had Bella curled up in his arm with her head on his chest; and Aragorn and Legolas had Indira and Atuf curled up between them. And to top it all off, we were all spread out in such a way, that moving without waking anyone would be next to impossible. Looking out the entrance of the flet, I saw that the sun was just beginning to rise. I had only been asleep for a few hours, though thankfully there were no more nightmares. I sighed, and moved back into the position I was in, and within minutes, I fell back to sleep.

_________

The next time I woke up, it was due to shrieks of laughter. Specifically, shrieks of children’s laughter. I kept my eyes closed, and focused on what I could hear. From what I could tell, it sounded like they were all playing tag, or the Middle-Earth equivalent.

“I know you are awake, Marwa.” Came an amused voice from just above my head.

“I’m comfortable, so shush.” I muttered, smiling.

“We should rise, before the children learn of our return to the waking world and choose to rouse us from the bed themselves.” Haldir said, still amused.

I sighed and agreed with him, getting up and grabbing my dressing gown. I stood up, tied it and walked outside the flet where, sure enough, they were _all_ playing tag, as in the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien as well. Upon closer look, I noticed that no one had changed from their sleeping attire (so the kids were still in their knickers, which I let them sleep in due to the warmth of the Wood, even early Winter). That wasn’t a sight I was expecting, though I wasn’t all that surprised. For a race that hadn’t had a child in over 2000 years, it was kind of expected for even the rulers to want to enjoy the time they had with children. Especially after the rough night we had. Haldir came and stood beside me, smoothing out his sleeping tunic. Looking up at the sky, I saw it was about 9:30 or so in the morning.

Seeing us, Boromir came over with Alya in his arms and told us that breakfast was still on the tables and that the kids had already eaten. Nodding, we went and sat down to eat, calling out greetings as we walked the short distance. We ate quickly, before joining in on the games.

“Bind Man! Bind Man!” Atuf said, about an hour or so later.

Hearing him, the children also started saying “Bind Man! Bind Man!”

At the confused looks I received, I explained, “They’re saying ‘Blind Man’ as in ‘Blind Man’s Bluff’. It is a game similar to the chasing one we were just playing, except the person doing the chasing is blindfolded. Hence the name, ‘Blind Man’s Bluff’.”

Once I explained the rules, there was a quick, silent debate over who would be it. I volunteered, but it was decided that the first few rounds it would be better if I could see what was happening, and to watch the kids to make sure they weren’t doing anything they weren’t supposed to (as in going further than I would allow). I nodded explained the perimeters to the kids, and how far they were allowed to go. After explaining the same to the adults, we drew straws, and Aragorn was declared it. I blindfolded him with one of my scarves, and while I turned him a few times to disorient him, I told everyone to run around so he wouldn’t know where we all were. Receiving nods, they ran around, and I let Aragorn go, gently nudging him in a random direction.

He ran around chasing everyone, without stumbling once. It was amazing just how adaptable the Ranger was. After watching for a few minutes, I joined in, and we spent the next few hours until lunch, simply playing and having fun. Several elves came and went, joining in for a while before leaving and going back to work. When lunch was served, we sat and ate, after making sure the kids cleaned their hands and faces properly. After lunch, I put them to sleep. It took a while, but eventually they fell asleep.

Once they were asleep, I went out and joined the adults, sighing as I sat down on the ground in front of Legolas, who began brushing my hair.

Lord Celeborn looked at me, asking, “What is the matter, little one?”

“Just, it’s going to be a while before they will sleep through the night.” I said softly. “Now that the nightmares have begun, even if only Abhay had them last night, it’s only a matter of time before the others do as well. And before they end, they need to come to terms with their dreams, and face them head on.”

“indeed, that is true,” Lady Galadriel said, “But that is not all that troubles you, is it?”

“No.” I replied, “soon you will have to leave, to continue your Quest, and the nightmares will only get worse. Especially if they are going to be based on all of us dying. At the moment, we can show them that the dreams are just that, dreams. But after you leave, and they have them again, it’ll be much more difficult.”

The eight members of the fellowship nodded, seeing my dilemma.

“Does this mean you are going to remain behind?” Legolas asked.

“I have no idea.” I said, shrugging in a very un-princess-like manner, “On one hand, I may be able to help. on the other, I have the children to worry about, and like I said, I refuse to put them in any more danger than absolutely necessary. And right now, with the nightmares? Waking up screaming bloody murder doesn’t exactly help the whole ‘secrecy’ part of this Quest.”

“True.” Boromir muttered.

 We were silent for a while, as I thought about what I wanted to do and weighed the pros and cons of each choice.

A while later, Legolas said he was done and handed me my mirror. Looking at my hair, I saw that he had done the usual style of braids, this time ultimately pulling all my hair into a braid that fell down my back (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/474566879469486973/>). He also added red flowers.

“I guess this means I wear a red dress?” I asked him as I stood up, raising my eyebrow.

“That is entirely up to you, Marwa.” He replied, laughing. I laughed and shook my head and went inside the flet to change, walking around the sleeping kids. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn had left, presumably to change and attend to the duties that came with running an entire realm.

I changed into a red floor length dress (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/474566879469349946/>), and again decided against shoes.

When I went back out, I saw that Haldir had left, and when I asked, Legolas said he had to return to the border. I nodded and sat down to read one of the books some of the elves had been kind enough to lend me. The hours passed, and when the kids woke up from their nap, Alya was placed in her regular place on a blanket next to me, while the fellowship continued with lessons with the kids, through games and play until dinner was served. After dinner, while getting ready for bed (me changing into a peach nightgown and dressing gown (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/474566879469219952/>) behind the curtain while males and the kids changed into their sleepwear in the main area of the flet) we discussed whether we wanted to pile up again, or take our chances and go back to our previous positions. In the end, the four older kids made the decision for us by curling up in the middle of the bedding and promptly falling asleep. We looked at each other before shrugging. Legolas came over to me and opened up the braids, since the last (and only!) time I had attempted to do it myself resulted in my hair getting hopelessly tangled and taking Legolas over an hour to untangle it. Once my hair was untied and brushed through a few times, the elf put my brush back with my toiletries (I had long since told them that I didn’t mind them going through my things, and using them, as long as they told me that they were – thankfully I had the tendency to pack my knickers in a separate bag in the suitcase that they knew not to touch) and I checked on Alya, placing a bottle within her reach, I said my goodnights and fell asleep. Only to wake up a few hours later from shrill screams, this time coming from Bella.

_____________

The rest of the month passed in a similar manner. Though our days passed in regular routine, with the minor change of the Lord and Lady having breakfast with us and would sometimes spend an hour or two playing with the kids before leaving, the nights changed drastically.

Shortly after we would fall asleep, we would be woken up by screams. The screams from one child would wake the others who would promptly start screaming as well. The screams would end up bringing half the residents of the Wood, including the ruling couple. The elves would stay for a while, before going back to bed, while Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn would stay with us. We would spend the next hour or so calming the child in question down, all the while proving to them that we all were in fact still alive, and when they were convinced, they would finally settle down. We would all end up eventually falling asleep surrounding the kids.

_________________

All too soon, we were explaining to the kids, in as gentle terms as possible, that the fellowship, their Uncles, were going to be leaving and we were going to be staying here. There was plenty of crying, but ultimately the kids got used to the idea. It helped that we told them repeatedly for three days before they were set to depart.

Anyways, the kids and I were standing a little at the back while the fellowship stood in a line as they received their cloaks and gifts. Once they received them and the elves stood back, the kids took that as their cue to run forward and give them final hugs. I followed and hugged them all, making extremely detailed threat about what I would do to them if they didn’t make it back. from the looks on their faces, I got the feeling that they would do everything in their power to make sure they survived only so I wouldn’t carry out on my threats. I held on to Boromir longer than I did the others, knowing what would happen before the week ended. I could tell they were confused, but chalked it up to the nightmares that the kids had, about the Gondorian essentially becoming a human pin cushion for arrows.

I stepped back, and with Alya in my arms and the kids surrounding me, very remnant to when we all met at Moria, we watched as the fellowship left, smoothly rowing down the river.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Boromir live or should he die at Amon Hen? Please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Boromir live?

** Chapter 6 **

We stayed on the river bank until we could no longer see the boats. Haldir, who was with me and the kids, gently urged us back towards our flet. The two of us spent the rest of the day, and a good part of the next, dealing with Atuf and Alya’s tears or answering Bella and the twins’ questions.

Bella and the twins had stopped crying over being left behind not long after the fellowship departed, but that only meant that they wanted to know _why_ they had been left behind. So, Haldir and I ended up answering and explaining it to them. repeatedly.

Which is what we were doing right now. Haldir had, a thankfully quiet, Alya in his arms, and was walking backing and forth with her as she slowly fell asleep. Atuf had stopped crying a little while ago, and was quietly practicing his writing (with a quill and ink) at the table that our meals were served on.

And me? I was explaining to the twins and Bella exactly why we had not gone with the fellowship. Again.

“No, Bella, we couldn’t go with them.” I said for the two hundredth and fifty-sixth time. Haldir found it amusing to keep track of how many times I ended up explaining the same thing to them over the past day, much to the amusement of the other elves. I would get back at the elf by chasing him with one of my high heels in my hand, much to the amusement of the ruling couple.

Anyways, back to me explaining to the kids.

“But why _Kakhee_? It sounded like fun.” This time it was Indira who asked.

“Because we couldn’t. it’s like when we were dancing last week. ‘Mir _maamaa_ had wanted to do ballroom dancing, but we didn’t have the music for it, so we did elven dancing instead. We couldn’t go with them because we didn’t have the materials.” I replied, _again_. This was basically the same thing I had told them each time they asked.

“Okay.” Bella said. I breathed a sigh of relief, hoping this would be the last time I had to explain.

“But why?” Abhay asked.

And there went my hope. Closed my eyes and said a silent prayer for patience to whomever may be listening, before giving up and banging my head against the nearest _Mallorn_ trunk, much to the elves’ amusement, if their peals of laughter were anything to go by. I turned my head slightly, and gave them a glare. It didn’t do much good.

“Why are you hitting your head, _Eamti?_ ” Atuf asked, as he came over to me.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, I answered, “Because I am feeling very frustrated, and banging my head helps me take my mind off it.”

“Why don’t you take them out on Haldir _Alkhal_? That’s what _ummi_ and _abbi_ do when they are upset.” Atuf said, using the Arabic term for ‘maternal uncle’. I froze and slowly turned to her. Judging by the sudden silence around me, everyone had frozen as well.

“What do you mean, _habibti_?” I asked, hoping against hope that it was just my over-tired mind taking the comment extremely far out of context.

_‘please, please, please don’t let them start explaining about their parents’ bedroom activities’_ I silently pleaded. It was one thing talking about said activities during Girl Talk, but with kids when they bring it up? Mortifying doesn’t even begin to cover it.

“They go into their rooms and throw their clothes everywhere-” Abhay started to answer, before I covered his mouth with my hand, my cheeks burning up.

_‘Sometime, I really hate being right’_

Everything was silent for a second, before I heard snickers from some of the elves. It wasn’t long before there was full blown laughter filling the clearing. I looked over at Haldir, who looked rather amused by the whole thing. Me on the other hand? I was mortified. Completely and utterly mortified. I hadn’t felt this embarrassed since I accidentally walked in on my parents in the kitchen, ‘taking their frustrations out on each other’ one time at the Summer Palace. Unfortunately, there was nowhere I could go screaming to about needing brain bleach this time.

Sometimes it amazed me just how observant kids were, especially when it came to things they weren’t supposed to know about for at least another decade. And if we ever get home, I am so telling their parents to be careful about what goes on behind closed doors, since they are not nearly as discreet as they clearly think they are.

Luckily, I was saved from any further embarrassment by a messenger from Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, asking for me and the kids to meet them in their talen.

As we left, I knew it was only years of etiquette and protocol training I went through that kept me from running.

_______________

By the time we reached the Royal Talen, the blush staining my cheeks had finally faded, the remaining pink tinge could be attributed to having to climb all those bloody stairs.

When we finally reached the top-children can only move so fast in a certain amount of time- the Lord and Lady’s expressions were unreadable. Lady Galadriel motioned me forwards, her face unreadable. I complied, with Alya in my arms, feeling that something was wrong or at least something big was about to happen.

I was right.

“We have found a way for three of you to journey back to your world.” She said, smiling. “For a price.”

Of course there was a price. There was always a price. If there was one thing Hollywood got write about magic, it was that magic always came with a price. And often, it was one you least expect.

“Only three of us, My Lady? What about the other three? And what is the price?” I asked, holding Alya closer to me.

“You must choose which three will return, and which three will remain. The price is this, the three that remain will play a part in the coming events.” Came a new voice from behind me. One I hadn’t heard in over a month.

I whirled around, and exclaimed, “Gandalf!!”

The kids echoing me with cries of, “’Alf!”

______________

And there he was. Though with a minor difference from the last time we saw him; Gandalf the White instead of Gandalf the Grey. My doctor’s eye noticed the abrasions and contusions covering him, and the stiffness which he held himself with. Not that it mattered all that much to the kids that jumped on him and were hugging him tightly. After cautioning the kids to be gentle, I hugged him as well, and for a few moments we were quiet, just holding each other.

“You must choose, dear one.” He said finally, releasing us.  I sat Alya on the ground, and let the kids play with her. She had started sitting up a while ago, and was working on standing, much to my dismay. I began to inspect the Wizards’ wounds as he continued to speak. “Who will stay and who will go. I leave shortly, and your choice must be made by that time.”

“You are still injured, my friend.” Lord Celeborn interjected. “You shall be going nowhere but the Houses of Healing.”

I agreed, and added, “These might be minor at the moment, but they have the potential to become serious. Especially since there are many of them. And don’t think I didn’t see that wince when the kids hugged you or the stiffness in your posture.”

I ignored the glare that the Wizard sent my way. While it may have frozen the blood of anyone on Middle-Earth, I was a Pediatrician, which meant that not only did I treat sick children, I also dealt with their hysterical parents, so his glare didn’t faze me in the slightest. Instead, I countered it with a look that said ‘I-am-the-healer-you-had-better-do-as-I-say’. Perfect for dealing with stubborn and macho men, or soldiers. Or, in this case, stubborn Wizards.

“Indeed,” said Lord Celeborn as he summoned for a healer. I was about to question the action when he continued, “The healer will attend to your wounds as Princess Marwa makes her choice and packs her belongings.”

I saw his point. I couldn’t very well focus on my patient when I had to make a choice that could very well change the course of the future of Middle-Earth.

And though the sight of Gandalf being dragged away by a stern looking elf was amusing, I barely noticed. If he was anything like Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli and Legolas, as well as the other Elven residents of this Wood, I knew it wasn’t going to be very long before he escaped the healer’s clutches. I had, at most, an hour to make my choice.

I wondered what choice to make. I had already decided that I would stay behind, so I had to decide which of the kids would stay with me.

The most obvious choice would be for Alya and Atuf to remain with me. On the plus side, with our blood relation, we shared several features, skin and hair tone, along with basic bone structure, so if they had to be passed off as my kids it wouldn’t be too far a stretch. On the down side, they were the youngest, so they were much more difficult to care for, especially now that Alya was getting more actively explorative. And Atuf, being three, didn’t have a fully developed verbal filter and had a habit of asking questions or blurting things out at the worst time, though that was a good thing in terms of development, there were going to be times when he would have to stay quiet. Plus side: Atuf knew how to use his daggers and had gotten exceptionally good during the time we were here. also, because of this, he had a greater endurance range. And Alya would be in her sling most of the time. Downside: like I said earlier, being in the sling all the time wasn’t good for her growth, and being carried gets her too used to it. And with her getting into the explorative phase of development, she was, as the phase implies, eager to explore her surroundings. Another plus was that they were not the only heirs to the kingdom, as like I mentioned earlier, we have plenty of cousins and relatives who had a line for the throne.

The twins were another possibility, being Indian as well as Arab, we would also have a chance of passing them off as relations. If not as my children, then at least as a niece and nephew. The plus side, being the oldest, they were the easiest to care for, and having each other meant that they would always have a playmate and could look after each other in the slight chance that I couldn’t. The downside, they asked about as many questions as Atuf, and they were diabetic. Plus side of diabetic: they were only borderline diabetic, mostly due to their family history of diabetes, and it could be regulated by a very strict diet and/or insulin and nutrition shots. Downside of diabetic:  there wasn’t nearly enough for an unknown extended period of time. And they were also the only heirs to their kingdom.

Bella was also among the oldest, so she would be easy to take care of. The plus side, she had a better sense of when to ask questions and when to stay quiet. Another plus was that her father, despite being a prince, was a huge fitness nut, so she had a much greater endurance span than the rest of them. the downside was that she would be the most difficult to pass of as any kind of relation. My mother may be of general European descent as well as specifically Indian descent, the Italian part of our ancestry was at least eight generations ago, so I didn’t have much Italian going for me, aside from the language. And, like the twins, she was the only heir to her kingdom.

I was startled by a sudden noise. Gandalf had gotten away from the healer, so I had maybe five minutes, ten if I got lucky, to make a choice.

Crap.

Crap and a whole list of other expletives in many other languages that I will not say because I am a Lady.

________________

I called down to where Haldir, the ruling couple and a few other elves were keeping the kids occupied by singing and picking flowers.

Calling the kids up to me, I explained what was going on and about the choice. After all, I wasn’t the only one affected by this situation, and I definitely wasn’t going to be the only one going to be affected by the choice we make.

Bella quickly decided that she wanted to return, and Atuf and the twins were undecided. As I explained the situation, I heard the ruling couple stall Gandalf long enough for the healer to do her job (Galadriel, bearer of Nenya, was not to be defied, even by a stubborn _Istar_ ).

By the time Gandalf, the ruling couple and Haldir reached the top of the Talen, the twins decided to return as well and Atuf decided him and Alya would stay back with me. Thank the heavens for children and their ability to make quick decisions.

Rising from my position on the floor, I told Gandalf of our decision. Gandalf nodded and the ten of us went to the clearing where Galadriel’s Mirror was kept. The Wizard and Ringbearer opened a portal back to our world, and before they left, the three hugged us one last time.

 “This will be your crown until you assume a throne that is your destiny.” Indira said softly as she gently placed a crown of _niphrindil_ flowers in my hair. I looked at her in confusion, but she already turned back to the portal. I shrugged it off as a child’s view on the world, and watched as the Royal Prince and Princesses of India and Italy returned to their homes. Haldir hugged me, as I pulled Atuf and Alya closer to me, and watched the portal close behind the three children.

Gandalf wanted to leave as soon as possible, so the two remaining children, Haldir and I returned to our flet, Haldir had taken to staying with us when not on duty, to pack. Thankfully, most of our belongings were already packed, I wasn’t one to unpack when there was the possibility of us having to leave very soon, so I quickly gathered what was left and closed the suitcase, before turning it to compact-size. With that done, I quickly changed into my black riding dress, with black heeled boots that I wore in Moria.

____________________

 As we were saddling up the horses to leave, some of the Lothlorien elves gave me a parcel with some new sarees and dresses I had made. I was grateful, because I didn’t have very many casual dresses with me. Haldir gave me a beautiful necklace that he said once belonged to his mother (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/181973641162920738/>). He told me that it would remind me that no matter what, I would always have a home here in Lothlorien. I smiled and hugged him, before I climbed on my horse. He handed me Alya’s sling, which I clipped to my front. Atuf was put in front of Gandalf.

Just before we left, Lord Celeborn suggested I choose names for us that were more suited for this world, since ‘Marwa’, ‘Atuf’ and ‘Alya’ didn’t exactly blend in. I didn’t really see the need, since we were saying that we were from a different land, and I would forget to respond half the time anyone called me by my false name, which would clue anyone with half a braincell that it wasn’t my real name, thus defeating the purpose of having a false name.

And then we were off to Rohan. Where Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas were chasing down the Uruk-Hai that had captured Merry and Pippin. Gandalf would meet them all shortly in Fangorn Forest, but I wasn’t sure were the kids and I fit in to all of this.

I knew one thing for certain, this was going to be a _very_ long, and _very_ drawn out few months.

I wondered if it was possible, or even appropriate, for me to scream ‘why me!!’ at the top of my lungs or tear my hair out.

Maybe when we’re alone, and I can drown the screams into a pillow or something. We had enough problems already, with the possibility of me being labeled as a madwoman on top of everything else.


	7. Chapter 7

** Chapter 7 **

Ahh, Rohan. Home of the Horse-Lords. Also, apparently where the kids and I were going to be spending the next few months, while Gandalf went off after the fellowship.

_____________

We rode into Edoras where we were granted a private audience with Théoden, King of Rohan, in The Golden Hall of Meduseld. When asked about the kids, we said the truth, that they were my niece and nephew, and that we were from a land far away. This also helped explain the Arabic and behavioral quirks that were bound to come up. Unfortunately, Gandalf decided to reveal our royal status, much to my irritation.

Before leaving, Gandalf had managed to talk his way into getting any horse of his choosing from the stables. He chose Shadowfax, one of the Meras, much to the displeasure of the Rohirrim Riders that were still in Edoras all that much. I didn’t blame them, Shadowfax was quite the horse.

So, while Gandalf was off chasing after what was left of the Fellowship, the kids and I were placed in the charge of Lady Eowyn, Shield-Maiden of Rohan. It didn’t take long for me to learn that she was an exceptionally brilliant and interesting woman, so the arrangement worked out well.

The only thing that put a damper on the whole thing was that, me being a nineteen-year-old un-married woman, I was considered an acceptable match by a great number of the single men who frequented The Golden Hall. Never mind the fact that I was still wearing my engagement ring, and I had two kids in my custody. And to make things worse, they all seemed to think they were doing me a favor by showering me with their attentions! Honestly, didn’t they get that, if I had wanted their attentions, I would have said something?

I suppose I might be considered beautiful to them, with my mahogany hair being a stark contrast to everyone’s blonde shades, and my hands and skin not roughened by the elements. And maybe, I should feel flattered by all the attention, but I wasn’t. it just irritated me, and being Royalty and a guest in this city, I couldn’t just whack them a good one, much to my dismay. Though that resolve was going straight out the window if any of them tried anything.

That was also one of the reasons I hung around Eowyn so much, though it was a mutually beneficial arrangement. Her presence diminished the number of would be suitors, and mine did the same for the presence of the annoying worm known as Grima Wormtongue.

It was also gratifying to have another woman to talk to. Nothing against the fellowship, but males and females had _extremely_ different views on the world and thought processes. That was one of the reasons ‘Girl Talk’ was called exactly that. I mean really, can you see any one of them sitting around and talking about who had the nicest eyes, or the cutest arse?

______________

Eowyn and I quickly became best friends. It was as if Eowyn didn’t have very many women to talk to who wouldn’t either defer to her due to her rank on every other topic or think her weird for choosing to become a Shield-Maiden. When I told her about the circumstances surrounding my engagement, she sympathized with me, and also offered to castrate my fiancée, much to my amusement. She also took an immediate liking to the kids, and vice versa. We ended up spending a great deal of time talking about what the kids and our families would get into back at home.

Which is what we were doing right now.

“So, there we all are, at the Dining Hall, and Farida, one of the visiting nobles’ daughters gets it in to her head that her and Kasim, another nobles’ child were going to get married. Kasim is denying _everything_ and that just makes Farida even more determined. Finally, after arguing for a good thirty minutes, she tells him ‘we’re getting married whether you like it or not. Now stop arguing’ before she starts chasing him all around the Hall. The adults just laughed at the whole thing. After laughing for about ten minutes we found Kasim hiding in a closet to escape Farida. It may not be very becoming of royals and nobles to find amusement at the expense of others, but was just too funny!”

“It does seem that the only way to get a man to wake up and see what is right in front of him, is to tell them point blank and cut off any arguments.” Eowyn said, snickering. “But this story doesn’t paint quite an amusing picture.”

“Oh, it does,” I said, “Especially when you take into account that they were both under the age of seven.”

She started at me in shock, before she burst out into peals of laughter. I smiled, ‘Operation: Get Eowyn to Smile’ was a success. Théodred, her cousin and the King’s son, had did the night before, despite our best efforts to save him, and she was understandably very upset and her eyes shadowed by grief. It didn’t help that, when Eowyn informed the King of his son’s passing, he made no reaction and did nothing.

I bit my lip, and wondered if I should ask her if she was willing to spar with me. it had been a few weeks since I had spared, in fact the last time was our last day in Lothlorien, and I wanted to make sure I was at the top of my game, if the need ever arose.

Finally, once she had gotten her laughter under control, I asked, “Eowyn, would you be okay with sparring with me?”

 “You know how to fight?” she asked, looking surprised. I had never made any indication that I knew how to fight, so her reaction was understandable.

 “It has been a while since I last had anyone to spar with, in fact not since Lorien, and I want to be certain I am able to defend myself and the kids should the need arise.” I said nodding, “And besides, it’ll give you an excuse to practice without being told off for not behaving in a manner befitting a Lady of Rohan.”

That last sentence sealed the deal, as Eowyn replied, “Well then, let’s go find a place to practice!”

We got Alya and Atuf from the bed where they were playing and mine and Atuf’s daggers from my suitcase, and we took off for the practice fields.

____________

I dodged a blow from Eowyn’s sword and pivoted on the balls of my foot and tried to strike her side. she blocked it, and aimed a blow to my leg. I jumped, and aimed at her back. She twirled around and parried my blow. She raised her sword, and aimed a blow to my shoulder. I ducked and, twirling my daggers, I simultaneously aimed them on either side of her body.

We went on for about an hour, throughout it all, I remained light on my feet, and constantly moving. When I was learning how to fight as a child, my instructor told me once ‘Fighting is just another dance. When you fight, pick a fast-paced tune, and dance to it, while wielding your weapons’.

 Finally, we stopped to catch our breath and went back to where the kids were. Alya was sitting on her blanket and playing with a toy, while Atuf was standing by her practicing hi dagger twirling that Legolas had taught him.

“Where did you learn to fight like that?” Eowyn asked, as we sat next to the kids, taking large gulps of water.

“The Captain of the Guard back home.” I replied, adjusting Atuf’s stance lightly so he didn’t accidentally poke his eye out.

A bell rang in the distance, calling for lunch. We packed up our weapons, picked up a child each, and walked back to our rooms to change. After all, The White Lady of Rohan could hardly go in front of everyone covered in dust and dirt from a sparring session. And neither could I, being a princess (although of a foreign land), for that matter.

Eowyn changed into a white dress, and changed Atuf into a Rohan outfit that once belonged to her brother, while I changed into a long-sleeved floor length peach-pink anarkali dress (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/474566879469737760/>), and brushed my hair out leaving it to tumble down my back in natural waterfall curls, held in place by my circlet signifying my royal station (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/91479436151850611/>). I slipped on a pair of matching high heels (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/AQxNEMSMG8Aqf6y3vIPOxKMEJ1WvTNp_3BKFPq_xLt2fg4850OJ1WA4/>), and the only jewelry I wore was the necklace Haldir gave me and my engagement ring. I quickly changed Alya’s diaper, and we left for the Hall.

As we walked down corridor, Eowyn asked, “How are you able to walk in those? When I tried the other day, I was barely able to take two steps before I fell!” she was referring to two days ago, when, at her curiosity, I let her try on a pair of two inch heels. Needless to say, after five minutes, she declared that she was sticking to her own shoes.

“Practice.” I said, bringing myself back to the present. She shook her head, and laughed as we went to get some lunch.

____________

Later that afternoon, after putting the kids down for a nap, we had another unfortunate run-in with Grima Wormtongue. Honestly, the movies do not capture just how slimy and sneaky the man really is. Though he did have a way with words as he made veiled taunts about the prince’s death and Eomer abandoning her, before making a move on the woman. She rebuffed him, again, and we went out to the threshold of the Hall. We stood there for a while, and in the distance, I noticed horses riding towards us. I hid a smile. It seemed Gandalf was able to catch up with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli after all. I wondered if Gimli made the comment about how ‘this new Gandalf is grumpier than the old one’.

Anyway, as one of the flags got torn of its pole and flew on the wind, I ushered Eowyn back inside, saying, “Come on. Will you come with me to check on the kids? I know they would love to see you.”

“I might be persuaded.” She said, the sorrow lessening somewhat from her eyes as she gave me a teasing smile. “It depends.”

“Oh, I think you would be persuaded to do most things.” I said, smiling brightly at her, “as long as someone tells you it’s impossible or inappropriate of Lady of Rohan.”

I gave her a knowing look as we walked toward our room.

She laughed, and said, “True. You have an interesting and refreshing perspective, Marwa.”

__________________

We went onto our room and, seeing that both kids were awake, we collected them and headed back towards the Main Hall to go outside. Eowyn turned back for a few minutes, so I went ahead.

Reaching the Main Hall, I heard the sounds of a scuffle, and running in, I saw that Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were fighting off Wormtongue’s men while Gandalf worked to restore Théoden’s mind. The thugs were already knocked out, but seeing Wormtongue try to escape, I quickly went over and punched him the face, effectively breaking his nose and jaw. Many of the men that were there looked at me in shock as Gimli put a tiny foot on a struggling Wormtongue’s chest. I told Atuf to go sit on the man’s chest. Which he did, extremely happily, after giving Gimli a hug. Gimli looked up at me, and I smiled at the dwarf. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Eowyn run in, and freeze at the sight of her uncle struggle. She rushed forwards, but Aragorn quickly caught her and whispered something in her ear.

“If I go,” it wasn’t Théoden speaking, but Saruman through Théoden. “Théoden dies!”

“You did not kill me, and you will not kill him!” Gandalf said.

Saruman, through the king, glared at Gandalf, and said through gritted teeth, “Rohan is mine.”

“Be gone.” Gandalf stated, as he climbed the steps to the throne.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Boromir standing by the unconscious thugs. My eyes widened, but before I could start worrying over any other changes my presence could have caused, Théoden leapt up from the throne, and lunged at the White Wizard. Gandalf raised his staff again, and the king fell back onto the seat of his throne, groaning.

Eowyn struggled in Aragorn’s grip, and getting loose, she ran to her uncle to support his trembling frame. Right in front of us, it was as if time was being rewound as the king de-aged. He went from an ancient, old man who could barely hold a piece of paper without help with to a middle-aged king still in the prime of his life. His hair became fuller, the color going from a pale gray to splendid gold with hardly a streak of grey, his eyes went from milky blue-white to brilliant blue, and his beard shrank, becoming neat and trim.

Turning to Eowyn, he said “I know your face.” He put a hand to her cheek, “Eowyn...Eowyn.” he turned to the fellowship and asked, “Gandalf?”

“Breathe the free air again, my friend.” Gandalf said, stepping back.

“Dark have been my dreams of late.” He king said, as the Rohan guards all went to their knees and bowed.

“Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword.” Gandalf said, as Hama walked up to stand beside the _Istar_ holding out a sword, still in its scabbard, to the king. Théoden slowly took the sword and drew it from its scabbard. Eowyn beamed Théoden examined his blade.

Wormtongue made an attempt to escape, but Gimli held onto the man’s cloak, and Atuf shifted his weight so he was sitting on the man’s ribs. Théoden noticed Wormtongue and ordered his men to through the man out if the Hall. Which they did with great pleasure.

“I have only ever served you, My Lord.” He cried, as he crawled backwards down the steps, groaning in pain. I wasn’t sure if the pained groan was from being thrown out of the Hall or from the broken nose and jaw. A crowd formed at the base of the stairs.

“Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!” Théoden roared, as he went down the steps after the snake of a man, sword still drawn. Eowyn and I stood beside Legolas on the threshold. Atuf holding Legolas’ hand, and Alya in my arms. Boromir stood beside me, and I noticed that he was favoring his left shoulder, his breathing was somewhat labored and his posture was stiff. I threw him a questioning glance, looking pointedly looking at his shoulder. He shook his head, and whispered that he’ll explain later. I nodded, knowing this was not the time for him to tell me what had happened.

“Send me not from your side!”

Théoden raised his sword, but Aragorn stopped him before he could bring it down on the traitor, and saying something to him that convinced him not to kill the man.

Aragorn extended a hand to Worm tongue, only for him to spit on it and stand up, yelling, “Get out of my way!” as he pushed through the crowd.

“Hail, Théoden-King!” Aragorn cried out to the people, as he wiped his hand on his trousers.

The people of Edoras sank to their knees, many whose faces I was able to see looked relieved that the King was healed. Even from behind him, I could tell that the King was searching for someone. And I had feeling I knew who it was. It was confirmed by the King’s next words.

“Where is Théodred? Where is my son?”

Eowyn went forward to explain what had happened to him, and I gladly let her. I may be a doctor, but that didn’t mean I liked giving bad news, and if someone else wanted to do it, I will gladly let them.

___________________

We went back to our room and changed for Theodred’s funeral. I wore a black dress with thick straps and off-the-shoulder sleeves (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/555068722807666905/>), my heeled black riding boots and put my hair up in a greek-style bun (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/508906826616843185/>). The only jewelry I wore was my circlet, my necklace and engagement ring. Atuf was in a black button down shirt and trousers, while Alya was in a black dress with white bows and a matching hat and shoes (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/225883737538863473/>).

__________________

While the fellowship members were a part of the funeral procession, the kids and I were standing with the women, standing beside Eowyn.

Eowyn began to sing in a shaky voice.

_“Bealochwealm hafao freone frecan forth onsended giedd sculon singan gleomenn sorgiende. On Meduselde paet he ma no waere is purh niedig rest. And maegen deorost bealo.”_

After Théodred was buried, everyone dispersed. Théoden and Gandalf remained behind at the tomb, while the rest of the remaining four members of the fellowship, myself, Eowyn and the kids went inside. I tasked the males to look after the kids while Eowyn and I saw to getting food set out and served.

It was while were eating that Théoden and Gandalf returned, with them two children-a boy and a girl. Seeing that Legolas had finished eating, I gave Alya to him as well as her bottle to feed her, while Aragorn took over feeding Atuf, as Eowyn and I went to tend to the two young children.

We sat them down, gave them bowls of hot stew, and in between bites, managed to coax the story of what had happened out of them.

“They had no warning.” Eowyn said at last, as she stood from her kneeling position next to Freda. “They were unarmed. Now the Wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Every rick, cot and tree.” She unraveled a blanket, and wrapped it around the girls’ shoulders.

“Where’s Mama?” Freda asked, looking up at Eowyn.

“Shh.” Eowyn said, gently squeezing the girls’ shoulders, focused on what the males were saying.

Apparently, Freda took that to be a bad sign, as she started to cry silently. Seeing this, I went to her and putting her in my lap, I gently rocked her.

“Where’s Mama?” she asked again, this time slightly more hysterical, as tears continued streaming down her cheeks.

“I don’t know sweetheart. But I am certain you will see her soon.” I replied. I didn’t know whether or not that was true, but it was better than her fearing the worst. Call it a white lie if you have to, it did help her calm down enough that I put her back in her seat to finish her meal as I turned back to the males.

After an outburst at Aragorn, something about Théoden being the king and not Aragorn, Théoden decided to take the people to seek refuge in the fortress of Helm’s Deep. Hama had just left to make the announcements to the city, when Boromir groaned in pain.

Aragorn and I looked at him.

“’Tis nothing. Just a passing pain.” He said, wincing.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“You want to try saying that again? This time not gasping in pain and wincing?” I asked. Aragorn made an agreeing sound and told Boromir to remove his tunic, while he got his pack that had healing supplies. Eowyn left to get some bandages at my request. I went over to help Boromir remove his tunic, and at Théoden’s raised eyebrow, I just said, “Nothing I haven’t seen before.”

In retrospect, I probably could have phrased that a little differently, but I was more preoccupied by the injuries on Boromir’s torso.

At the silence that fell, I looked up and saw the mixed expressions on everyone’s faces. Eowyn, who had returned as I finished my statement, snickered- she understood what I meant having known that I tried to help save Théodred, and the fellowship didn’t react. Elves and Dwarves were much more relaxed about such things and Aragorn, having been raised by Elves, was also relaxed. Boromir didn’t react either because of all the time we had spent in Lothlorien, especially towards the end with the children’s nightmares, and Gandalf had clearly come to the same conclusion as Eowyn. Théoden and the guards that were still in the Hall on the other hand looked decidedly uncomfortable and had varying degrees of surprise on their faces.

“Oh, get your minds out of the gutter!” I exclaimed after I realized what they must have been thinking. “Honestly. I’m a healer! I have seen naked bodies before. And I have two children. Name one thing that Boromir has that Atuf doesn’t!”

They relaxed, all looking faintly embarrassed. Gandalf shot them an amused look as Eowyn burst into laughter.

I glared at them, as Aragorn and I worked together tending to the Gondorian’s injuries.

While Aragorn reapplied an antibacterial poultice on the arrow wounds, I checked his shoulder and made a sling out of some of the bandages to keep the arm in place for a few days, until the dislocated shoulder stops swelling.

“Wat did you think she meant?” Eowyn asked, still laughing as she held the bandages for me while I made the sling.

We knew exactly what they had been thinking, but I could see from the glint in the other woman’s eye, she wanted to make them squirm. It was working too, quite well. It also made Legolas and Gimli laugh, while they kept the kids out from underfoot.

Once Boromir’s shoulder was set, and Aragorn had the rest of the injuries covered with the antibacterial poultice, Eowyn and I took the children and left the Great Hall, to gather what we needed. Though, before leaving, I gave each of them a hug in belated greeting.

________________

Within the next few hours, we left Edoras.

Gandalf left shortly before us, in search of Eomer and the Rohirrim. Though much to my irritation, he nearly ran over Atuf in his hurry. Legolas quickly grabbed the little boy, while I muttered a few very improbable curses under my breath, mostly about manic riders who couldn’t watch where they were going.

I moved to take Atuf from Legolas, but at the elf’s refusal, I nodded and left to see what else needed to be done and to change. Though not before reminding Atuf to behave.

Returning to my room, I changed into a white riding dress (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/544935623632447639/>) with the black leather underdress, and heeled boots. I had my daggers (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/474566879469551308/>) sheathed in my thigh-holsters, and my compact Bo staffs sheathed in my boot-holsters. I put Alya in a soft blue sleeper, and clipped her sling in place on my chest.

As we began the march to Helm’s Deep, the warriors rode on horseback, while those that could, walked. Those that couldn’t were either on horseback as well, or on stretchers.


	8. Chapter 8

** Chapter 8 **

We had been walking for a short while, Eowyn and I just in front of Aragorn and Théoden, when Aragorn asked if he could take Alya. My shoulders were starting to hurt, so I agreed, and took the ten-month-old out of her carrier and handed her to the Ranger on the horse. I removed the carrier as well, and put it with the rest of our things on Brego’s saddle. Atuf was sitting with Legolas, very much enjoying himself.

With that, I hurried in front of them where Gimli was telling Eowyn about the Dwarves.

“…It’s true, you don’t see many Dwarf-women.” Gimli was saying, from where he sat on a horse. “And in fact, we are so alike in voice and appearance, that they are often mistaken for Dwarf-men.” He chuckled as Eowyn shot Aragorn an inquiring look.

“It’s the beards.” He whispered, indicating his beard with the hand not holding Alya in place. I bit back a snicker.

Gimli continued on as if he hadn’t noticed the by-play, “And this, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf-women and that Dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground! Which of course is ridiculous-whoaaa!” the rest of what he was going to say was broken off, as while Eowyn and I were laughing at the comment, Gimli’s horse took off into a canter, and tossed Gimli off a few feet away in the process.

Eowyn ran to Gimli, who was insisting that what had happened was deliberate, while I moved back to walk next to Brego, and get Alya’s bottle from her diaper bag to give to Aragorn.

“I haven’t seen my niece smile for a long time.” Théoden said to Aragorn, as the Ranger shifted slightly so he could feed the baby in his arms. I had taken Brego’s reigns, so Aragorn could focus on feeding her.  “she was just a girl when they brought her father back dead. Cut down by Orcs. she watched her mother succumb to grief. Then she was left alone, to tend her king in growing fear. Doomed to wait upon an old man who should have loved her as a father.” The king had a tone of deep regret in his voice as he spoke.

“Indeed, though the Lady has begun to smile and laugh more since the Princess Marwa and her niece and nephew arrived.” A Rohirrim rider on the king’s other side said, before adding to Aragorn, “Tell me, My Lord, is she attached or being courted by anyone.” Clearly, he did not realize I was there, though that didn’t stop me from rolling my eyes.

“You will have to ask her.” Aragorn said, laughing as he handed me the now empty bottle and took the towel I handed him so he could burp her. Once Alya had burped, he returned the towel and took the blanket, covering her with it, and letting her fall asleep from the rocking motions of the horse. I put everything back in the diaper bag, before making sure that Aragorn didn’t need anything. I went to Legolas who still had Atuf in front of him on Arod. Legolas was teaching him Elvish, and being so young, the little prince was soaking it up like a sponge. I laughed when Atuf told me what they were doing with a bright smile on his face. Seeing that they were okay, and didn’t need anything, I blew a kiss to the two of them before catching up with Eowyn. Gimli had walked on ahead next to one the other Rohirrim riders that weren’t on a horse, having refused to get back on one.

We walked in silence for a while, before Eowyn broke it with a question after looking around.

“What do you think of Lord Aragorn? He seems to be a paradox of many mysteries. Also, you seem very close to him.” she asked quietly.

“What do I think of him romantically? Or as a person in general?” I asked.

“Either.” Eowyn replied.

“Well, romantically, I can’t really say since I am not interested in him that way.” I said, after giving it some thought for a few minutes. “As a person, he is an a mazing man. I think he could definitely work on the ‘scruff-factor’ look he has going on, but he is an amazing older brother. An amazing friend, and uncle to the kids. And you are right. He definitely is a paradox. But ultimately, as far as I’m concerned, I trust him with my kids and, for me, that is the most important thing.” I smiled at her and asked, “Why? Are you interested?”

She blushed and said, “If I am? What would you say or do about it?”

Laughing, I lifted my hands in an ‘I surrender’ gesture, “I am not judging. I will say this though. Don’t hold on to the hope of a romance with him too tightly.”

At her confused, and somewhat sad look, I continued, “He mentioned having someone he was courting back when we were in Lothlorien.”

“Oh.” She said softly.

“Hey,” I said softly, putting a hand on her arm. I wanted to say something, anything, so she wouldn’t look so sad, but before I could, Aragorn came up to us.

“Here, take Alya. She’s fussing, despite being still asleep.” He said, as he handed a still sleeping, but fussy, Alya to me. “I do not know why.”

“Thanks, I need to nurse her.” I told him.

At that, he got off Brego, and got Alya’s blanket from the bag and put it over my shoulder and front, so that I would be completely covered. After I latched the baby on, he stayed beside me, and held the blanket in place so it wouldn’t fall off, as we were still walking.

After a few minutes, he laughed, and at my questioning look, he said, “If this was a few months’ past, Atuf would have kicked me.”

“Mmm. And he would have done so quite cheerfully. And right where it hurts.” I said giggling, and Aragorn winced. Probably remembering an incident while we were still in Moria.

“What had happened?” Eowyn asked, as she held Brego’s reigns.

“When they first arrived, Atuf was quite protective of Marwa. And whenever she needed to nurse Alya, he would stand in front of her and glare at all of us until she was completely covered. It wasn’t until sometime later that he would even allow us to come near her while she was preparing to nurse Alya.” Aragorn explained, still holding the blanket, with his arm was around my shoulders.

“In fact, it wasn’t until they started referring to you all as _Uncle_ in their respective languages did Atuf stop glaring at you all.” I said, smirking at the Ranger.

“Which led to the children concluding that, if we were their uncles, we were also Marwa’s brothers.” Boromir piped up, having joined us while Aragorn was explaining to Eowyn.

“Which is infinitely better than them assuming that one of you were romantically interested in me.” I added. Boromir nodded his agreement.

We fell silent after that. Once Alya was done nursing, Aragorn took the blanket off me after I retied my dress and wrapped her so she would be comfortable while she slept. He was content to hold her, so I let him be.

__________________

That evening, after we made camp, I found out, that Shield-maiden or not, Eowyn was a terrible cook, and should never be allowed near food before it was prepared and served.

From where I was sitting and feeding Alya and Atuf, when I heard Eowyn ask Gimli if he wanted some food. Hearing him decline the food, I frowned, and a few minutes later, I heard Boromir and Gimli snickering. I followed their line of sight and saw Eowyn in front of Aragorn holding a cooking pot. Instead of inquiring about what I saw I focused on feeding my very fussy baby and making sure Atuf was eating properly.

Later on, as I was checking Boromir’s injuries and massaging the sore muscles, I asked my wayward brothers what had them snickering. Though, knowing them, I wasn’t entirely sure I wanted to know.

“The Lady Eowyn offered Aragorn some stew.” Gimli started, carrying Alya. Atuf went off to play with some of the other children.

“And Aragorn, being the kind-hearted man that he is, accepted the generous offer.” Boromir continued smirking, before he winced when I pressed on a sore spot.

“Okay, that was quite nice of him.” I said, massaging the sore point. “I don’t see the reason for the snickering.”

“indeed, but it tasted terrible.” Gimli said, as I finished massaging Boromir’s sore muscles. “He tried to tip it over when Eowyn’s back was turned.”

“But she turned back and asked him a question, and stayed there, so he had to eat it all.” Boromir finished, retying his tunic.

The entire retelling was done in a ‘better-him-than-me’ tone that had me glaring at the two of them, which resulted in them running away, with Alya in their arms, as soon as I gave the all clear.

A short while later, Eowyn offered me some of the stew. Wanting to see if it was just the men and their ‘delicate male sensibilities’ or if the Shield-maiden’s cooking really was as bad as advertised, I took a mouthful of the offered food.

I promptly had to use every ounce of etiquette training that had been drilled into me, to keep my expression straight. The stew tasted _horrible_. I silently hoped she wouldn’t ask me how it tasted because I was a spectacularly lousy liar.

So, predictably, she did.

I looked at her hopeful face, and wondered what to tell her. I wanted to spare her feelings, but, being a doctor, I also didn’t want anyone to get food poisoning, either.

Finally, I asked, “Do you want an honest answer or one that will spare your feelings?”

““The truth.” she said, her face falling before she asked. “Is it really that bad?”

“When we have the opportunity, remind me to teach you how to cook.” I said, my eyes watering. There was way too much pepper and cumin powder in that. I continued, “No offence to you, Eowyn, but don’t go anywhere near the cooking fires, and stick to bread and cheese.”

I put an arm through hers, and we went in search of my errant brothers and kids.

____________________

That night as I put Atuf to sleep on a bedroll next to Legolas, I saw Aragorn sitting a little further away, lost in thought. Once Atuf was asleep, I went and sat next to my brother.

When he didn’t react, I knew he was lost in thought, so I sat next to him, mending one of his tunics. Alya was asleep on my lap, wrapped up in her blanket to ward off the slight chill.

“ _Tithen-pen_ , what are you doing here?” he asked, some time later. “Why are you not with Atuf?”

“He is asleep with Legolas.” I replied. “What has you so pensive?”

“I am just remembering Arwen, and the last words we had.” He replied softly, almost sadly.

“What happened, Estel?” I asked. I nudged him so he would lie on his back, with his head on my lap, and placed Alya on his chest. He immediately brought his arm up around her, to keep her from rolling off.

“I told her to take the ship into the West.” He said softly, as I ran my hand through his hair. A motion he found soothing. “I told her what we had was nothing more than a dream. She is Elf-kind, I am mortal.”

“Well, I’ve said it before, and I’m saying it again. You’re an idiot.” I said matter-of-factly. “You’re miserable, and she’s probably miserable, too.”

“She told me she didn’t believe me, what I said.” He added.

“That is love.” I said laughing softly, “Knowing when the other person is pulling a load of nonsense over your eyes.”

I smiled at him, and said, “ _Hebo estel_ , you will see her again. One day.”

He looked up at me and smiled.

We sat in silence for a while, Aragorn on his back, and me running a hand through his hair, until Legolas came over to us. He was carrying a tearful Atuf.

“What happened?” I asked the elf, as he sat down next to me with Atuf in his lap.

“Nightmare.” Came the response.

I nodded, sighing as Atuf reached over and grabbed the end of my braid. I reached over at gently rubbed the back of my fingers over the tear-stained cheek.

“ _Eamti,_ sing?” Atuf asked softly, sniffling. I nodded and began singing the ‘Lavender’s Blue, Lavender’s Green’ lullaby.

_“Lavender’s blue, dilly, dilly,_

_Lavender’s green._

_When I am king, dilly, dilly,_

_You shall be queen._

_Who told you so, dilly, dilly,_

_Who told you so?_

_‘twas my own heart, dilly, dilly,_

_That told me so._

_Call up your men, dilly, dilly,_

_Set them to work._

_Some to the plough, dilly, dilly,_

_Some to the fork._

_Some to make hay, dilly, dilly,_

_Some to cut corn._

_While you and I, dilly, dilly,_

_Keep ourselves warm._

_Lavender’s blue, dilly, dilly,_

_Lavender’s green._

_If you love me, dilly, dilly,_

_I will love you_

_Let the birds sing, dilly, dilly,_

_And the lambs play._

_We shall be safe, dilly, dilly,_

_Out of harm’s way_

_I love to dance, dilly, dilly,_

_I love to sing._

_When I am queen, dilly, dilly,_

_You shall be my king._

_Who told me so, dilly, dilly,_

_Who told me so?_

_I told myself so, dilly, dilly,_

_I told me so.”_

By the time I finished singing, Atuf was fast asleep, as was Aragorn. I smiled softly, and kissed both their foreheads before putting my head on Legolas’ shoulder. I was asleep within seconds.

_____________________

The next three days fell into a sort of routine. Or as much of a routine there can be when you were on a march towards a fortress in an attempt to outrun a madman that wanted to end the entire race of Men.

 In the morning, I would wake up, shift the head (Aragorn, Boromir or Atuf) on my lap to a bedroll on the ground, then help with the breakfast preparations with Eowyn. Once breakfast was ready, either I would go wake them up, or Legolas would, and we would all eat together talking and joking.

Once we broke camp, we would continue with the march. During the march, Atuf would go play with the other kids while Legolas and Gimli would keep an eye on all of them. Aragorn, Boromir, Eowyn, and myself would walk together. Eowyn would use this time to ask about the time we spent travelling together and in Lothlorien. Mostly to understand the way we behave with each other (I wouldn’t hesitate to hug them or kiss their cheeks and vice versa, they were quite vocal in their view of me as their little sister, me speaking Elvish with Aragorn and Legolas, and Legolas teaching the language to Atuf as well, etc.).

After a few hours, the kids would drag us into playing with them. we would play several rounds of tag or other native games, though there was a disastrous attempt at playing Blind Man’s Bluff, which ended in a few bruises and twisted joints, mostly mine. After that, we stuck to tag, which was fine all around. During the rounds of tag, when I stopped to nurse or feed Alya, Atuf or one of the kids would ask me to sing, and I would comply.

After a few hours, we would leave the kids to their games, and we would walk at a more sedate pace, while keeping an eye on them, until we would make camp in the evening, where I would teach Eowyn the basics of cooking and spice management.

It was the fourth day when disaster struck.

_________________

The day dawned the same as the previous three. It was breezy, and sunny and most of the morning went by as the last three. It was later in the day, around mid-day, when things took a turn for the worse.

At the time, Aragorn (with Alya in her carrier on his chest) and Eowyn were walking side-by-side, while Boromir, Gimli and I were playing tag with the kids. Legolas was on the rock outcroppings, keeping watch for any danger.

I ran away from Boromir, laughing as he chased me. The kids ran around me, screaming and laughing. I vaguely noticed Hama and Gamling going ahead and scouting the area.

“Get back here!” he yelled.

“No way!” I yelled back, weaving in and out of children and horses. Nothing like having to weave your way through throngs of servants as they prepared the palace for some ball/ party/ function or the other.

I stopped briefly to take Alya from Aragorn, who promptly went after Hama and Gamling.  I was about to start running again when I stopped and registered the sound of screaming that wasn’t from the kids. Boromir caught up to me, and put his arms around my waist.

“Shhh.” I said, seeing him open his mouth.

At his questioning look, I opened my mouth to tell him what I heard when Aragorn ran back to us.

“What is it?” Théoden asked, “What do you see?”

Aragorn’s answer froze me to my core.

“Wargs!” the Ranger yelled, “We’re under attack! Get them out of here!”


	9. Chapter 9

** Chapter 9 **

“All riders, to the head of the column!” Théoden yelled at Aragorn’s cry.

 

I immediately began herding the kids to me, while Boromir went to Brego, whose reigns were being held by Eowyn, and grabbed Alya’s diaper bag and Atuf’s backpack, giving them to me, before going to his own horse. Aragorn got on the horse, and Boromir got on Hasufel. I saw a pair of riders help Gimli onto Arod.

As they headed out to join the other riders, I told them, “Come back. You hear me? I don’t care how, you just come back.”

All three nodded, and rode up the hill to join the growing column of warriors.

With Atuf’s hand in my own and Alya in her sling on my chest, we ran to Eowyn, where I caught the tail-end of her protest to Théoden.

“-fight!” she was crying out.

“No!” he said, shaking his head. “You must do this. For me.” he then turned and called out to the warriors. “Follow me.”

I saw Aragorn briefly turned back, looking at me and the kids, before turning around and joining the warriors. I smiled and turned to Eowyn.

“Had I been born but a man, I would not be denied this.” She muttered indignantly.

“The riders need their leader, and the people need their Shield-maiden.” I said softly, putting a hand on her arm.

She turned to me, her eyes blazing as she asked, “Do you not want to fight? You are more than capable of holding your own. That too is only from the little I have seen.”

“Are you crazy?” I asked, with a matching ‘are-you-out-of-your-mind?’ look on my face. “I have two kids to take care of, and I just sent four of my brothers off to fight. I may be able to fight, but I would rather wait for them to return. I know that out there, on the battlefield, my focus would be split between them and my opponent. As would theirs. And right now, the people are panicking and they need someone to lead them. And don’t you say me! I don’t know where Helm’s Deep is, and as far as the people are concerned, I am the strange woman from a foreign land with equally foreign behaviors and mannerisms!”

Finally, she seemed to get what I was trying to say, and nodded. We turned to the column of refugees, and started calling out orders, as we herded everyone to lower grounds and away from the battle raging on the hills.

“Make for lower ground!” she yelled, picking up Atuf and holding the trembling child close to her chest.

“Stick together!” I yelled.

Taking a moment, I prayed to whichever deity was listening, _‘Please let them come back safe.’_

I tightened my grip on my terrified little girl, and ran after The White Lady of Rohan, herding some of the straggling refugees towards the column.

__________________________

It was about an hour and a half later that we came to an open field. Nestled into the cliffs in front of us, was a large gate that guarded the Fortress of Helm’s Deep.

The moment it came into sight, the people began running, or at least walking as fast as they could, towards the entry gate, all exclaiming their relief.

“At last!”

“Helm’ Deep.”

“There it is. Helm’s Deep.”

“We’re safe, My Ladies,” said one of the villagers to us, “We’re safe.”

Eowyn smiled at her and she put the arm that wasn’t holding Atuf around the elderly woman and led her towards the fortress. I followed them, slightly shifting the diaper bag across my chest.

________________

Inside the fortress, Eowyn and I set about to sorting supplies (of which there wasn’t much, unfortunately) and seeing what goes were, and who took charge of what. Eothain and Freda were reunited with their mother, much to the joy of those around- there was so little to be joyful about that this small reunion brought joy to them.

The sorting took up most of our time, while Atuf stayed with Eothain and Freda, who he had become friends with, playing under the watchful eye of their mother, much to my gratefulness and Alya was shifted so that her sling was across my back, leaving my hands free. The supplies had just been sent to the caves when we heard the guards’ call.

“Make way for the King. Make way for Théoden. Make way for the King.”

Eowyn and I ran, Atuf joining us and taking my hand, as we went to meet the riders, who were dismounting.

“So few.” She said as she peered through them, “So few of you have returned.”

Théoden dismounted and looked at us for a long moment before saying, “Our people are safe.” He turned back to his horse, where he helped an injured rider dismount, as he continued. “We have paid for it with many lives.”

Atuf tugged on my hand, saying, “Gimli _alkhal_.”

I looked and saw Gimli looking at us with sorrow etched on his face.

“My Lady,” he said softly, “Marwa.”

“Lord Aragorn…” she started, with wide eyes, “where is he?”

“He fell.” Gimli said, tears filling his eyes as he tried to keep them at bay, his voice gruffer than normal.

Eowyn’s eyes filled with tears as she turned, looking out over the distance in shock. Being a doctor, and having been in war, I knew just how little it could take for someone to go into shock. Especially when the news of a loved one’s death comes home. And yet, after her only knowing the man for a few days, most of which were spent with all of us together, who would have thought that those two words, six letters, Gimli said would send her into such a state?

Aside from the obvious anyway. Read the books, seen the movies, been with Eowyn when she first saw him…

Basically, you would have to be blind, deaf and a flat out imbecile to not notice the mega crush the girl had on the Ranger.

Turning to Boromir, who was behind Gimli, I noticed the cuts and abrasions on him, and the stiff way he was holding himself. I knew the stiff posture was from grief and not pain, so I gently guided him to the Healer’s Wing, asking him to explain what had happened.

And so, he explained what had happened when they separated from us. He explained from Legolas’ equestrian stunts (which I will kill him for), to the various styles of fighting, to Aragorn being unable to detach himself from a warg as they both tumbled off the cliff. The whole time he spoke, he had a tight grip on his forearm, and by the time he finished, we had reached the Healer’s Wing where he needed no prompting to remove his shirt as he sat on one of the vacant beds.

“Not that I’m complaining, but you aren’t going to insist that you are fine?” I asked, raising an eyebrow as I got a bowl of clean water and some bandages.

“No.” he said, “Because you are going to force me anyways, so there is no point in wasting my breath.”

“Good point.” I said, as I cleaned his wounds. Turning to Gimli, I said, “Take Atuf and check on Legolas. This is going to be extremely hard for him. He has known Estel for many years, and they have a bond that is unlike anything I have ever seen. And his innocence may be able to help him.”

The dwarf nodded and gently unclipped Alya’s sling and took her out, putting her and the sling on the bed beside Boromir before leaving, taking Atuf’s hand in his own.

“It’s okay to grieve.” He said suddenly, after a few moments. “He was your brother the same way I am.”

I looked up at him and said, “I know. However, this is not the time right now, I need to make sure that you aren’t about to die from any possible infection. Especially since the physical well-being of myself and my children directly relate to how well you are able to wield your weapons of choice.”

Boromir looked as if he wanted to argue, but when he looked at me, he didn’t say anything. He simply took the end of my braid with his free hand and held it tightly.

Once I had cleaned and bandaged the Gondorian’s wounds, I gave him strict instructions to rest for a few hours and, after asking the Healer on duty to make sure the stubborn man did as I asked, I took Alya and went in search of Eowyn.

_____________

I soon found her in the room we were sharing. She was sitting on her bedding, curled into a ball and crying.

Walking inside, I shut the door, and sat beside her, putting Alya on my lap.

I didn’t say anything, knowing she would talk when she is ready. In the meantime, I began to feed Alya her bottle.

After a few minutes of silence, the only noise being Alya as she drank, and Eowyn’s sniffling, she spoke up.

“That can’t have been very good for my image as ‘the unshakeable White Lady of Rohan’, can it?” she sniffed, as I handed her a handkerchief. She took it with a nod of thanks.

“I don’t think many people saw, to be honest. And I wasn’t going to go marching through the Keep, yelling that, contrary to popular belief, you are subject to actual emotion, just so you know.” I said lightly.

She laughed wetly.

“I’m not that bad. Am I?” she asked, sniffling.

“Well, that depends on your perspective. There are some people who see you as this higher being, who is as distant as the stars above. And I suppose there are times you must be. But I see you as an actual human being, with real strengths, flaws and, most especially, emotions.”

She nodded and wiped her face with the handkerchief.

“Can I-.” she started. I looked at her. “Can I feed her?”

“Sure.” I said, lifting Alya so that she was in Eowyn’s lap, and helping the other woman hold the bottle properly.

We fell silent once again.

“Do you think anyone could’ve survived such a fall?” she asked suddenly.

For a long moment, I didn’t say anything. I knew Aragorn was likely to survive. Then again, Boromir wasn’t supposed to have survived Amon Hen. It was clear, through minute details, that my presence was affecting the way things were supposed to play out, so I had no idea how to answer her.

“As a healer, I would say it isn’t very likely.” I started finally, “But as someone whose specialty is in healing children, I have long ago learned to never disregard the possibility of anything until there is undeniable proof.”

She sighed, at looked back at Alya, who was now content with sitting in her lap and playing with a lock of golden hair.

“Look, have you noticed that I call him Estel?” I asked, changing track slightly. At her nod, I continued, “That is what the Elves call him. it means ‘Hope’. And besides, Estel is quite known for pulling off the impossible. He may yet survive and live up to his elven name.”

“Sometimes hope can prove false.” She said, pulling a face at me. “Why do you hold on to it, especially in such times? When nothing is certain?”

I smiled sadly, and said, “because you need to have something to hold on to, even if it’s a sliver of false hope. And hope is what has gotten me this far. Not only here on Middle-Earth, but where I’m from as well. Hope that we would survive the wars. Hope that my friends would be able to get married despite the odds stacked against them. Hope that my sister-in-law and Alya surviving the labor and delivery. Hope that I could survive in a strange land with five children counting and depending on me.” my smile turned somewhat bitter. “If I don’t hold on to hope, I will go mad. It’s as simple as that.”

The bell rang for the evening meal as I stood up and went to the diaper bag, and took out two velvet ring boxes, before sitting back on the bed, facing Eowyn.

“Here.” I said, giving one to her. She looked confused as she took the small box and opened it. Inside, nestled against the velvet, was a simple, silver ring with diamonds and a jade stone in the middle (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/474566879469565650/>).

“What is this for?” she asked, with wide eyes.

“It’s a friendship ring.” I said. “with a Jade stone in the middle. Where I’m from, it symbolizes love and healing. And it is also the mystical birthstone for March.” I opened the box in my hand, and said, “I have one to, though the stone in the middle is Moonstone, as it is the mystical birthstone for June.”

I took out her ring, and put it on her right hand middle finger, before doing the same with mine.

As we stood and got freshened up to leave for the meal, I added, “My friends and I made them many years ago, and I want you to have one as well. So you know, that no matter what, I will always be your friend, and I will always be here for you, whether I am actually here or not.”

She smiled at me, and pulled me into a hug, crushing Alya between us, whispering her thanks.

We put the ring boxes back in the bag, and left the room, closing the door behind us.

______________

At dinner, I found Gimli, Atuf and Legolas sitting together, and dragged Eowyn over to sit with them. as we ate, Legolas thanked me for sending Atuf to him, as the little boy helped him a great deal. I nodded and we ate silently.

_____________

It was close to mid-day the following day, when the missing Ranger showed up.

I was in the Hall with the kids, keeping them out from underfoot, when I heard Gimli yelling, “Where is he? Get out of my way! I’m going to kill him!”

I smiled, glad that the missing Ranger showed up. I knew Eowyn would probably be pleased.

A few minutes later, Aragorn burst into the Hall, with Legolas, Gimli and Boromir following behind him. he looked terrible, and I could see the cut on his shoulder, and the faint faltering in his gait. I made a mental note to get him to the infirmary so I could patch him up before the battle. Aragorn proceeded to tell the king what he had seen and the great host of Uruk-Hai headed our way. Thankfully, the kids were too preoccupied with playing to notice what was being said. Aragorn urged the king to send out riders for aid, claiming that Gondor would send help. unfortunately, the king did not share the Ranger’s faith that help, especially from Gondor, will come. And so, it was decided, that every able-bodied man, or boy, able to bear arms would fight in the coming battle, while the women and children would be in the caves with the provisions.

Eowyn went off to do something, while I went after my brother, the kids in tow.

________

I found him in the armory with Gimli, Legolas, and Boromir, as the men and boys were being armed and armored up.

I walked up to them just as Aragorn began to talk.

“Farmers, ferries, stable boys. These are no shoulders.” He said, as he put a sword he was inspecting back in the pile.

“Most have seen to many winters.” Gimli said gruffly, leaning on his axe and shaking his head.

“Or too few.” Legolas said, as he looked around. “Look at them. They’re frightened. I can see it in their eyes.”

The chatter that filled the room suddenly stopped, as everyone turned to look at the blond elf, who turned his back to us.

_“Boe a hyn.”_ He said, as he turned back to us. I sighed and put an arm on his shoulder. _“Neled herain…dan caer menig.”_

_“Si, beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras.”_ Aragorn said, as if he was trying to convince not only Legolas, but himself as well.

_“Aragorn, nedin dagor hen ú-'erir ortheri. Natha daged dhaer.”_ Legolas responded.

“Then I shall die as one of them!” Aragorn yelled. I shook my head, and barely managed to keep myself from face-palming.

“Estel, you should’ve stuck to elvish with that last bit.” I muttered quietly, before speaking up in elvish, grateful that I had a gift for languages and was able to pick them up extremely quickly, and that the Elves had all been insistent that we learn. _“Estel, how long do you want to last in this battle tonight?”_

“Marwa?” he asked, turning back to me.

_“You want to die with them, as one of them. Fine. That is your call.”_ I said, loudly, in elvish, _“But can you at least give yourself a fighting chance? You’re a healer. You know exactly what could happen if your wounds get infected!”_

Boromir put a hand on my shoulder as Aragorn, and every person in the armory looked at me, as I began issuing orders, realizing that trying to convince the stubborn man wasn’t getting me anywhere.

“Boromir, help get them armed and armored. Legolas, you go blow off some steam. Gimli, go get armored up. Estel, you are going straight to the Healer’s Wing, even if I have to knock you out and drag you myself.” All of this was said in my ‘I-am-getting-very-pissed-off-so-do-as-I-say-or-there-will-be-hell-to-pay’ voice, which always worked when I had to take care of stubborn soldiers. They all looked at me for a moment, before they split up to do as I ordered.

_____________

I took Aragorn to the Healer’s Wing and began cleaning and bandaging his wounds, my med-kit open on the bed. He sat quietly, watching me as I worked. Atuf sitting on the floor, playing with Alya.

“I’m sorry.” He said finally.

“For what?” I asked, as I wet another piece of cloth to clean his hands after I finished bandaging his wounds.

“For upsetting you.” He said. “I know it can’t have been easy for you.”

“I’m not upset.” I said, sighing and looking at him. “I’m just annoyed. You’re a healer. you of all people know how important it is to be at full strength before a battle. And yet, you still refused to get your wounds looked at.”

I finished cleaning his hands and he pulled me into a hug. He held me for a while, before we left, him to do whatever it is he wanted to do before he had to get changed, while I went to my room to grab my weapons.

I may not be in the actual battle, but having my weapons incase things went to hell definitely made me feel much better.

_____________________

I was walking down the hall, with Alya and Atuf, when Eowyn found me.

“Are you going to be fighting?” she asked, as she saw my weapons.

“No,” I replied, shaking my head. “I have them in case the battle goes south and we need to defend ourselves. Why?”

“I am to be sent in to the caves as well.” She said. I could tell there was more to it than that, but didn’t push. Just then, I heard the men start assembling, and I saw Aragorn talk with a young boy. Haleth, Hama’s son. He was one of the boys who had played with Atuf during the march.

Seeing Aragorn stand up and head inside, I turned to Eowyn.

“I’ll meet you in the caves. There is something I need to do.”

She nodded and turned, heading back into the cave.

I joined Aragorn in his room where he changed in to protective gear and strapped on his weapons.

He went to reach for his sword, when it was handed to him by Legolas.

As Aragorn took the sword, Legolas said, “We have trusted you this far. You have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair.”

Aragorn shook his head, and clasped the elf’s shoulder, saying, _“Ú-moe edaved, Legolas.”_ Legolas clasped the Ranger’s in response.

Just then, Gimli came in, followed by Boromir. We turned to them and saw the dwarf trying to put on his chainmail that was extremely tight around the chest. Boromir was behind him, snickering.

“We had time, I’d get this adjusted.” Gimli muttered as he fiddled with it, before the chainmail fell over his short form to his feet.

We looked at him with raised eyebrows.

“It’s a little tight across the chest.” He said defensively.

“We can see that.” I said, snickering, as I picked Alya up from the floor where she was playing.

Suddenly, a horn blew in the distance.

“That is no Orc horn.” Legolas said, frowning. He ran out of the room, and we followed him, Boromir grabbing Atuf as he ran out. It seemed that Haldir and a legion of Galadhrim warriors had arrived.

“Open the gate!” we heard one of the guards call out as we ran to the gate.

As we ran out, I heard the end of what Haldir was saying, “…between Elves and Men. Long ago, we fought and died, together.”

We ran out, and Haldir turned to us, saying with a small smile, “We come to honor that allegiance.”

_“Mae govannen, Haldir.”_ Aragorn said, as he ran down the stairs and bowed his head to the elf, before pulling him into a hug.

Haldir looked shocked for a moment, before he returned it, and when they separated, Aragorn said smiling, “You are most welcome.”

Legolas moved forward to greet Haldir, as the warriors turned and stood at, what could probably be called the elven version of parade rest.

Once the elves greeted each other, Haldir turned to Théoden and said, “We are proud to fight alongside Men once more.”

Atuf took that moment to wriggle free from Boromir’s grasp and run forward to hug the March Warden.

Haldir picked up the little boy and returned the hug, before putting him on his hip and asking, “Where’s Marwa?”

“Here I am.” I said, smiling at them, as I walked forwards. I hugged Haldir, and raised my hand in greeting to the other elves.

Haldir touched the necklace he gave me, and said in elvish, _“you still wear it?”_

_“Of course,”_ I replied, smiling. _“It was a gift given by my brother.”_

He smiled and said in the common tongue, “Indeed it was.”

I moved from his arms and said to him and the fellowship, “They will be here shortly. I am going to go into the caves.”

They nodded, and hugged me before I took Atuf’s hand. At stairs that would lead inside the Keep, I turned back and said to them in elvish, _“You all better do whatever it takes to survive. Or I will find a way to bring you back and kill you myself.”_

The elves and Aragorn nodded, and I saw Legolas quietly tell Boromir and Gimli what I had said. They nodded as well and I turned and went inside the Keep to the caves, paying that my loved ones would survive.

______________

Not long after I entered the cave, quietly informing Eowyn that Elves from Lothlorien had arrived to help, we felt the ground shake with the march of the Uruk-Hai. We were quiet, the only sounds made by the children, as they cried and sniffled. Eowyn and I sat beside each other, Atuf and Alya in our laps. Atuf had his hands covering his ears and his eyes shut tight, while Alya buried her head into my chest.

A little while later, I shifted so I could nurse Alya, and Atuf spoke up. His voice, though quiet, carried in the silence of the cave.

“ _Eamti_ , can you sing please? I am scared.”

I sighed and nodded, especially after many of the other children asked for me to sing as well. Shifting slightly, so that Alya could still nurse, I began to sing, my voice echoing throughout the cave, and drowning out the sound of the battle raging outside. It provided a respite, however temporary.

_“Have you seen the mistletoe, it fills the night with kisses?_

_Have you seen the bright blue star, it fills your heart with wishes?_

_Have you seen the candlelight, it shines from every window?_

_Have you seen the moon above, it lights the sky in silver?_

_Green is in the mistletoe and red is in the holly_

_Silver in the stars above that shines on everybody_

_Gold is in the candlelight and crimson in the embers_

_White is in the winter night that everyone remembers._

_Have you heard the boys outside, when all the girls are skating?_

_Have you heard their sweet hearts cry for all this time they’re waiting?_

_Green is in the mistletoe and red is in the holly_

_Silver in the stars above that shines on everybody_

_Gold is in the candlelight and crimson in the embers_

_White is in the winter night that everyone remembers._

_Have you seen the children playing, tiny hands are frozen?_

_Have you seen them hurry home, when suddenly it’s snowing?_

_Green is in the mistletoe and red is in the holly_

_Silver in the stars above that shines on everybody_

_Gold is in the candlelight and crimson in the embers_

_White is in the winter night that everyone remembers._

_Have you heard the bells are ringing, ringing out their story?_

_Have you heard the choir singing, Glory, Glory, Glory?”_

After I finished singing, the kids huddled into the nearest adult, as we waited for the battle to be over. I don’t know how long it was. It could’ve been minutes, hours, years, I don’t know. It felt as if every minute was as long as an hour, and they dragged by, on and on and on.

All we could hear was the shouting, and the sounds of swords clashing. The sound of the explosion set off by Saruman’s device, which sent a tremor through the mountain, and caused rubble to fall.

Finally, after what felt like an age, we hear the Horn of Helm Hammerhand blow through the Hornburg. I knew that the battle would soon be over. But that led to questions. Who survived? Who didn’t? How many of them did I know? How many of the Elves?

Alya burrowed deeper into my chest, and I forced myself to stop wondering about the possibilities. It would soon be over and we would know.

The next few hours seemed to last forever, but at last, we heard the sound of cheering and rejoicing as the entrance to the caves were opened.

______________

We went out into the sunlight, and began the search for our loved ones. I vaguely noticed the Riders of the Rohirrim were there as was Gandalf. I took Atuf’s hand and my med-kit, and holding him and Alya close, I searched for my brothers. I quickly found Aragorn and Legolas, and soon found Gandalf, Gimli, Haldir and Boromir as well. I noticed that out of all of them, Boromir and Haldir had the most injuries, so giving them quick hugs and passing Atuf and Alya to Gandalf, I shuffled the two into the infirmary, where I could tend to them.

I had just gotten Haldir’s back patched up, his elven healing already working to speed the process, and was working on Boromir, when Eowyn came in, followed by several riders carrying injured warriors.

“Put them on any available space.” I said distractedly, as I reset Boromir’s dislocated shoulder. At Boromir’s scream, I said, “That was a very nice scream, any louder? I’m not sure they heard that scream in the Grey Havens.” He answered with a glare as I put the arm in a sling.

“Okay, you are set, make sure you don’t stress that arm out anymore.” I told him, “This is the third time you’ve injured you sword arm, so please be careful.”

He nodded, and ran out.  

“You would think the Hounds of Hell were chasing him with the way he ran out.” I said, shaking my head, as I turned back to my patients.

Turning to one of the other injured soldiers, I noticed Eowyn.

“Hey, is everything okay? Why are you here?” I asked, as I cleaned and stitched up a deep cut in the elderly soldiers’ side.

“No, I’m not injured.” She said, “I wanted you to meet my brother.”

“Is he injured?” I asked, as I bandaged the elderly man’s side.

“No.” She replied.

“Okay, give me a minute.” I said, as I turned to clean my hands in a basin of water. “Okay, I’m all yours. At least for a few minutes.” I said, turning to her and drying my hands on my dress. I absently noted that I would need to wash it, and soon.

She led me over to where a tall man was standing with Gandalf, who had come near the infirmary with the kids. I noticed that Gandalf was holding Alya while the stranger was holding Atuf.

Eowyn called out to him, and he turned around. “Marwa, this is my brother, Eomer. He joined the battle with Gandalf and his Company of Rohirrim Riders.”

I noticed Eomer looking at me with interest, but brush it off as curiosity over who I am. Though there was a part of me, admittedly a big part, that noticed how handsome he was.

She turned to Eomer and said, “This is Marwa, these two children are her niece and nephew.”

Before Eowyn could say anything else, Aragorn and Boromir brought in a severely injured elf.

“Marwa!” Aragorn called out to me, and I rushed over, calling out over my shoulder, “Watch the children, I’ll find you later!”

With that, I focused on being a doctor and not thinking about how nice a body Eomer has.

___________

A few hours later, once all the injured had been tended to, Aragorn and I were packing up my med-kit when Boromir, followed by the rest of the fellowship, the kids, Eowyn, Eomer and Théoden, came in.

“We will be making for Isengard shortly.” Gandalf said, as he let go of a wriggling Atuf. The little boy ran to me and Aragorn, squeezing our legs, before running to Haldir. Haldir picked him up, laughing.

“Okay, let me just pack up the diaper bag, and I’ll be ready to go.” I said, as I made sure my equipment was sterilized, before putting them in the kit.

“I’ve already packed the bag.” Boromir said, before he added. “Though I don’t know why you would stich handkerchiefs into a pad the way you did.”

I looked at him, but before I said anything, Aragorn said laughing, “Unless you have a sudden interest in female biology and it’s unpleasant aspects, you really don’t want to know.”

Gandalf, Eowyn, myself and some of the women that were still in the infirmary snickered. It was quite an experience watching them turn red with embarrassment and green with disgust at the same time.

_________________

Once the equipment was safely packed and I had changed into a traveling/ riding dress (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/474566879469536645/>) with the black heeled boots and leather underdress, Gandalf, Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, Haldir, Gimli, Eomer, Eowyn, Atuf, Alya, Théoden and myself headed out to Isengard, where we are hoping to find Merry and Pippin.

"Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift." Gandalf said, as we stood at the top of a hill, we looked out at Mordor in the distance. "The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle-Earth is about to begin." He looked at us, before he continued, "All our hopes now lie with two little Hobbits somewhere in the wilderness."

i sighed, as we continued our journey to Isengard.


	10. Chapter 10

** Chapter 10 **

_Eowyn’s Point of View_

We were riding through Fangorn Forest. It was the second day of travel, and we should be reaching in a short while.

‘We’ being myself, my Uncle Théoden, my brother Eomer, my new and dearest friend Princess Marwa, her niece Alya and nephew Atuf, Haldir-the March Warden of the contingent of Elves that aided us in the Battle of Helm’s Deep, the Fellowship of the Ring which currently consists of Gandalf the White, Boromir-the Captain-General of Gondor and son of the Steward, Aragorn-a Dunedein Ranger from the North, Legolas-an elf of the Woodland Realms, Gimli-a dwarf and two Rohirrim riders, Gamling and Ealdred. From what I have been told, we are on our way to Isengard to get two other members of the Fellowship, Merry and Pippin-Hobbits of the Shire.

We were all riding our own horses, while Alya was in a carrier/ sling of some sort, that is attached to Marwa’s chest and Atuf would alternate between who he wanted to ride with.

At the moment, Marwa and I were riding side-by-side, Atuf riding with me, while she spoke with Boromir, who was on her other side. I glanced back and sighed exasperatedly. My idiot brother was staring at Marwa again.

He has been doing so ever since they met after the Battle of Helm’s Deep, though lately he’s taken to throwing the occasional glare at Boromir and Haldir, mostly Boromir. Probably due to the amount of time she spends with them. Though, to his credit, he hasn’t been staring at her with a star-struck expression or anything of the sort like almost every unattached male in Rohan, rather with one that is a mix of curiosity and fascination, as if he has never seen anyone like her and didn’t know whether to approach or to flee. 

I had my horse slow down to trot next to my brother, who predictably didn’t notice me riding next to him. it took a solid poke from me to get his attention.

He glared at me, as I asked, “What has your fascination so, Brother-Mine? And do not say ‘tis ‘nothing’.” I gave him a cool look, raising my eyebrow.

To his credit once again, he didn’t even try to deny this, as he sighed.

“Your friend is a mystery, Sister-Mine. A quite complex mystery I am attempting to unravel, yet no matter how I try, I cannot seem to do so. I have heard you spar blades with her, yet she was so gentle in the Healer’s Wing with the injured and with children. She intrigues me, and yet I know little more than her name.”

I nodded, accepting his answer. At least he was honest, though I wasn’t letting him of the hook just yet (a phrase I learned from Marwa some time ago that she was quite fond of using).

“Just be aware.” I warned, “Marwa is the first friend I have made who sees me and not my title in a long while. Hurt her in any manner, and I shall make you regret the day you first saw daylight.”

That was another phrase that Marwa was fond of, and has said on many occasions that it has helped deal with her betrothed’s sisters.

__________________

_Eomer’s Point of View_

I nodded, acknowledging my sister’s threat. She and Princess Marwa have clearly become close, and for that, I am grateful. It has been far too long since I last saw Eowyn happy. Added, Princess Marwa seems to have brought Eowyn out of her shell, and also seemed to have captivated the hearts of many who live in Edoras.

Ahead, she laughed at something the son of Gondor’s Steward said, and I glared at him. Admittedly, she has a very beautiful laugh, yet, I wanted to be the one who caused it.

As I told my sister, I know little aside from her name. I know she is almost twenty summers, and with an older brother and sister-in-law, who are the children’s parents. I know she is betrothed to someone she does not want to marry, but agreed for the sake of his kingdom. I know she is a princess of a land far away, and though she seems happy, I know she misses her home. She is full of life and joy, yet seems to carry a great weight and sorrow from her past. For some unexplainable reason, I wanted to know what it was and help her ease it, or at least share the weight with her.

She is intriguing, and I want to know more about her. I want to help banish the sorrow that seems to constantly be in her eyes, no matter how happy she is. I want to be able to stand by her side, even if only as a friend, and curse the fact that I seem to find it difficult to talk to women. And yet, Princess Marwa is so very different from other women in the Riddermark. She is able to hold an intelligent conversation, so perhaps it may be easier to talk to her. It is certainly worth a try.

Isengard comes into sight, and it is completely flooded with water. On the wall were nine figures. Two I am assuming were the hobbits, then there were two men and five women, one of whom seemed to look as if with child while another looked to be around ten summers. Interesting. I was under the impression that we were here to find the Hobbits, nothing had been said of other men and women.

__________________

_Boromir’s Point of View_

I watch as Marwa laughs at my attempts to reassure her that my injuries are healing well. Predictably, she hasn’t believed a word of what I said, but it has become something of a game between us all. Much like how Legolas and Gimli would trade insults and boast of their kill counts. We would often try what we can to convince both, Marwa and Aragorn, that our injuries are fine, only for them to refute our claims. Truly, Marwa has come a long way from the terrified (though hiding it extremely well) princess we met at the Doors of Durin in Moria. Between then and now, while she was confident and mature, she has become even more certain, confident, and sure of herself, mature far beyond her years. Then again, she has never truly seemed to be a woman of a mere nineteen summers. And while she still carries an air of sadness, the despair that seemed to have clouded her back in Moria seems to have all but rescinded to the recesses of her heart, where it can only be seen through her eyes, and only if one knew what to look for.

I felt a glare at my back, and held in a sigh. Ever since we left Helm’s Deep, Eomer of Rohan seemed to glare at me whenever Marwa and I rode close to each other. And frankly, while it was amusing in the beginning, it was starting to annoy me. It is hardly my doing that the young Marshal is smitten with the foreign princess, or that said foreign princess is convinced I am down-playing my injuries. The woman is far too perceptive, probably from being a healer.

I do not believe I will ever marry, and having been exposed to four very active children and an infant has left me truly considering leaving the line of succession to Faramir, much like I had said when we were in Lothlorien. Many believe that friendships between men and women wasn’t possible, but truthfully, I see Marwa as a dear sister, one to be cherished and protected (regardless of whether she wants or needs the protection), and I know she sees those of us in the fellowship as her brothers (though Gandalf is probably seen as an uncle or something similar). I also know these feelings of sibling-love are also reciprocated by Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, the Hobbits, and Haldir as well. I also have the feeling that the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien see Marwa as a daughter.

Lady Eowyn rode up beside us, Atuf still in her lap, as Marwa smiled at her and handed some bread over to the little boy, who took it with a radiant smile and words of thanks in, what I assume to be, Arabic. Eowyn’s eyes flickered back looking amused, and Marwa followed her sight to see what had her amused and when she caught Eomer’s gaze, she smiled at him.

I had to hold back a snort of laughter at the ‘deer-caught-in-a-hunter’s-gaze’ expression Eomer momentarily had before he returned the smile and his gaze drifted to the walls of Isengard as we approached. Marwa followed his gaze and froze, seeming to suddenly resemble a delicate marble statue. 

_________________

_Marwa Point of View_

Oh no.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no.

This is not happening.

This can’t be happening.

If it wasn’t for the company I was in and the fact that Atuf was less than a meter away from me, I would’ve turned the air blue and let out a string of extremely explicit swears and curses in every language I knew, which included the languages of Middle-earth.

As it is, if I ever find who was responsible for not only causing three of my friends (one of whom was pregnant and another whose daughter also apparently is here as well) here, but my fiancée and his sisters as well, to appear out of thin air…

Having to look after Alya and Atuf, as well as myself in a strange land was one thing, and difficult enough. Now add my fiancée and his younger twin sisters, who are unable to be civil with each other (or anyone else for that matter) for longer than a few minutes, and I was in for a world of migraines.

___________

Let me explain a few things about Amar and his sisters. Everything I said about them in Lothlorien aside, they also are not very much into ‘The Great Outdoors’, and would only go if they had absolutely no other choice. Added to that, Salma, the older sister, has the incredible gift of blurting out whatever comes to mind, while Salwah, the younger one and the, _very slightly_ , more bearable one of the three, tends to distrust strangers to the point of being extremely rude to them. And Amar, my fiancée, is extremely immature and doesn’t realize that sometimes words can hurt far more than any man-made weapon ever could. Also, all three of them had a very keen eye for fashion, and can’t stand getting dirty or being in the same outfit for more than one day (let alone repeatedly wearing an outfit). And if that weren’t enough, I would have to keep the three of them from going at each other’s throats, as well as keep my three friends and a preteen from killing my future husband and sisters-in-law.

My three friends being Prince Tiberius Augustus Clement and his wife, Princess Athena Adonia Clement, nee Fotopoulos (the Prince and Princess of Rome and Greece) and Princess Lilyanna Danielle Vaughan (Princess of The British Isles). And the preteen being Adrianna Galilea Vaughan, Lilyanna’s 12-year-old daughter.

This’ll be fun. Note the heavy sarcasm.

Okay, done with mental rant. Back to what was happening.

_____________

The others of our company dismounted and came to see what was happening, and what was the news regarding the unexpected arrivals. I unclipped Alya’s sling and handed her to whomever was closest, Gandalf, and dismounted. Being somewhat distracted by the knowledge of who else was here, I stumbled slightly and was caught by Eomer.

All seven of them ran to me and hugged me, promptly cutting off my air supply and making me glad that the kids weren’t in my arms. Once they let go of me, I pulled them away from the main group, leaving the Fellowship, Haldir, Eowyn, Théoden, and Eomer to talk with the Hobbits and Treebeard. As soon as we were clear of earshot, Amar and his sisters began talking at once, not making even a lick of sense. So, I did what I always do, face them and ask the others who were there what had happened.

_“I don’t know what had happened.”_ Tiberius said in Romanian, as he put an arm around his pregnant wife. _“One moment, we were changing after we returned to the castle, next we were here.”_

Ti was wearing his customary three-piece suit (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/563161128388277784/>), though he had removed the jacket and was in the waistcoat. And Athena was wearing a long dark purple dress (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/393572454906949523/>). Her elbow-length light brown hair was parted in the middle and left open. 

_“I had just picked Addie up and we were headed back to the Morgue when next thing we know, we’re here.”_ Lilyanna said, also in Romanian. She had an arm around Adrianna, and was holding her close.

Lilly was wearing her usual work clothes, which consisted of a high-colored long-sleeved black blouse, gray patterned skirt, and black heeled boots (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/474566879469376404/>). Her waist-length wavy blonde hair was put into a simple and elegant half-pony. And Addie was wearing her school uniform, which consisted of an off-white buttoned-down shirt, red pleated skirt, matching bow, white stockings, black shoes, and a black blazer with her school emblem on the left breast (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/474566879469396973/>). Her waist-length wavy blonde hair was held back with a plain black head-band, though her bangs were left out and framed her forehead. She had her brown leather messenger school bag strapped across her chest.

“Wait, what about the accident that happened on the way to the Summit?” I asked, frowning. I turned to Tiberius and Athena and asked them, “Do you know how Asad and Samirah are? We were all in the car together, but I haven’t seen them at all since we arrived.”

_“The Kingdoms are in an uproar. Thankfully, the accident that occurred on the way to the Summit was ruled accidental, but you and the five children that were with you were in comas. After a while, the children of India and Italy woke up, I am now assuming it is due to them having left here, but you, Alya and Atuf remain in your comas.”_  Athena replied in Greek.

“Where are we? Who are all these people? And what is with the dark-haired man that looks like he hasn’t had a wash in years?” Salwah interrupted, before I could find out what happened to Asad and Samirah.

I sighed and answered, knowing they would not stop badgering me until I did. “We are in Middle-earth. It you look closely, you will notice the landmarks. Really look around, and you will recognize many of them, and the dark-haired man is Aragorn, and he looks like he does because we just finished the Battle of Helm’s Deep, and the Dunedain men seem to have a scruff factor built into their genetic make-up.”

She nodded, and Amar took this as his cue to ask his own questions, “So you have been here since the accident? And the other three were with you too? The Indian twins and who was the Italian one again, I forgot?”

“Yes, we have been here since the accident. The other three were with us too. And the Italian child is Isabella Cristaldi. I told you about her, she’s the one whose father is also a fitness nut.”

“She’s the one who asked if you were married and pregnant because you were a doctor, right?” Salma asked, smirking.

I ignored the laughter that came from the main group who were trying, and spectacularly failing, to act as if they were not eavesdropping. I sighed and replied, “Yes Salma, she’s that was her. And don’t start.”

“Anyways, I’m glad we found you. I don’t know how long I could’ve lasted with these two here.” Amar said, which promptly started an argument between the three siblings.

I shook my head. Honestly, the girl was a princess, we actually had lessons on tact and diplomacy! How could she not have picked something up was beyond me.

“Thanks. That makes me feel incredible.” Salma said.

“Well, it’s true, I like talking to Marwa more than I like talking to the two of you!” this time, it was Salwah who spoke up.

“Hey, I don’t like talking to you either. All you ever do is…” Salma said, as I walked back towards the main group with Tiberius, Athena, Lilyanna and Adrianna in tow. I was silently hoping I could stay out of this argument, but I had a feeling they would pull me into it eventually, so I wanted to get the introductions out of the way.

“Everyone, these are some of my childhood friends from my land.” I started, and as I pointed to each person, I said their names and titles. At their names, they bowed or curtsied, though Athena simply inclined her head being unable to do either due to her being six-months pregnant.

As soon as we had completed the introductions, and I greeted Merry and Pippin with a round of exuberant hugs, Amar and his sisters came up to us, still arguing and dragged me into their argument.

“Marwa, you agree with me, right?” Amar asked.

I tried to nip the potential argument in the bud by replying in the cultured tone I use when on diplomatic missions or extremely irritated and hanging on to my patience by a thread, “I haven’t the faintest idea of what you are arguing about. As such, I have neither an opinion nor a side for which I stand. Furthermore, I intend to stay out of this argument.”

Unfortunately, my attempts failed, and the three of them set off again.

“But you’re my fiancée, you’re supposed to agree with me!” Amar

“Didn’t you hear her? She said she wasn’t paying attention, _al-abalah_!” Salwah, using the Arabic term for idiot.

“Don’t call him that! And besides, she always sides with you Amar because you are her fiancée. It isn’t fair. she should at least be able to side with us if she wanted to. We _are_ going to be her sisters-in-law.” Salma.

And on they went, until I blew up at them about an hour later, finally at the edge of my rope.

“That is enough! Will the three of you think of others for once in your bloody lives? I have no idea what you are even arguing about, so I can’t take sides even if I wanted to! And as for always taking Amar’s side, his comment was completely uncalled for and that is me taking the twins’ side on that! But if you want that to change, then by all means, carry on with your arguing. Do you have any idea how you make the rest of us feel when you make us choose between the three of you and take side? How your parents feel? How the bloody kingdom feels, knowing that their heirs, the ones their future depends on, are so self-absorbed that they don’t even see what their actions are doing to those that love them? For heaven’s sake, you are the Prince and Princesses of your kingdom! You are the ones they will look to for guidance in times of need and struggle. And just because we wear crowns, doesn’t mean we are allowed to behave in the manner you three do! We are the ones that hold the future of our kingdoms in the palms of our hands. Do you not understand how great the responsibility is? How heavy the burden?”

I took a deep breath and continued, “I have been in a strange land for over two months were everything is new and strange. And the last memory I have of my home is the unconscious forms of Asad and Samirah, my brother and sister-in-law. I had no idea when, how or if I would ever return home, and on top of that I had five children to look after and protect. I had the chance to return, but I opted to stay behind so three of those that had a less likely chance of surviving here could return to where they belong, but the price for Bella and the twins returning was that Alya, Atuf and I had to remain for a while longer! Do you not think I wanted to go home? I wanted to call _Ummi, Abbi_ and everyone to let them know how I was faring? Or only to hear their voices, for they seem to fade further away with each passing day? As for your inability to be civil with one another, I managed for sixteen years, surely you could’ve managed for a few months! And as for your comment about me marrying Amar and being your sister-in-law, your parents told me in no uncertain terms, three years ago, that if, for whatever reason, I felt that I couldn’t go through with marrying him, I was under no obligation to do so. They only asked so that they could legally give me the kingdom when the time came, and I agreed for the sake of _your_ kingdom’s future. And, I am seriously considering taking the out they have given me!”

Patience is a necessity when it came to being a doctor. You deal with sick patients, hysterical family members and loved ones on a regular basis, so you can’t lose your temper at them. And also, being royalty means having to have patience, especially when dealing with diplomatic idiots. So, I tend to have an extremely long fuse.

Unfortunately, the downside to having such a long fuse is that when I do lose my temper, the explosion tends to be pretty spectacular.

“Well, if that’s the way you feel, I hope you never come back!” Amar chose that moment to open his mouth again. And predictably, the twins weren’t that far behind.

“And it’s a good thing that your kingdom has many heirs in line for the throne and not just you and Asad. Especially now.” Salma added.

“What do you mean?” I asked, frowning, still pissed off.

“Asad and Samirah are dead. They died in the accident and according to the EMTs, they could’ve survived if they had received medical aid until the EMTs arrived on scene.” Salwah replied.

I gasped, reeling back as if she had physically struck me, my eyes filling with tears as I stumbled backwards. It felt as if a great weight had torn my heart in two. I turned on my heel and ran into the trees.

_____________

_Théoden Point of View_

Mithrandir, Aragorn, the elves, the dwarf, the two Halflings and I just finished our conversation with Treebeard and turned back to the rest, including four of the strangely clad strangers, when we heard a normally soft-spoken Princess Marwa begin shouting at the three remaining strangers, who we were told were her betrothed and his sisters.

From what not only Merry and Pippin, but four of the strangers-Prince Tiberius, Princess Athena, Princess Lilyanna and Princess Adrianna - have said, the three siblings have not stopped arguing and bickering for longer than a few moments since the seven of them had appeared. Indeed, after we arrived it hadn’t taken long for them to start arguing, though as soon as it began, Princess Marwa came over to us and introduced her four friends before being dragged into the argument once again. If they were like this at home, it is no wonder Princess Marwa was so even-tempered. As the only one who could stand to be with them for any length of time without harming them, she would end up having to play the role of the mediator.

However, the stress we have all been under recently, combined with their arguing, seems to have sent the young Princess too far as she began shouting at them.

Though surprisingly, the four royals that were standing with us didn’t seem surprised, even though we all were.

“My Lord, Ladies, you do not seem surprised that she is yelling at them. Would you tell us why?” the son of the Steward asked, as we turned to focus on the three of them.

Princess Athena sighed as she rubbed her back. “This has been a long time coming. It hasn’t only been the time that she’s been here that she hasn’t gotten angry. She hasn’t yelled at them or gotten angry in over three years, and now, she is finally at the end of her rope.”

We nodded, and turned back in time to see Marwa stumble back and run into the forest, tears streaming down her face.

As we stood there, staring in shock, one of them – the male- yelled out after her, “You’ll get lost and won’t be able to find your way back!”

“Good! Then maybe you’ll manage to solve your own issues without dragging me into it! Maybe I won’t have to listen to anyone make the most tactless comments in the history of the known universe either! And the three of you can fuck off!” she yelled as she ran.

That managed to shut the three of them up, particularly the last bit. Judging by the expressions of shock on the arguing trio’s faces, I am assuming that is not a term used in polite conversation. I hoped the male wasn’t being serious about Marwa getting lost as I wanted my niece and nephew to be where I had fair idea of their location should I need them, not go running across Middle-Earth to find the woman, should she get lost. I haven’t seen Eowyn this happy in many years, and Eomer is finally taking an interest in the fairer gender, but still. Though I am looking forward to seeing his face once we return to Meduseld and Marwa begins wearing her regular dresses and not her riding or travelling ones. She truly is a novelty on Middle-earth.

“Wow, she is pissed.” Princes Lilyanna said, whistling, as she and her companions recovered first.

“She was, though that last bit wasn’t anger, it was sorrow.” Prince Tiberius said. “What did they say to her?”

“Knowing them, they probably told her about Asad and Samirah.” Princess Athena said as she turned to Eowyn and Eomer.

“Take the kids, go after her.” She winced and rubbed her back. “Ti, go with them. Lilly, Addie, find out what the three idiots said to her, and if it is about Asad and Samirah, you have permission to smack them.”

They all nodded, and moved to do as ordered when Merry asked, “What happened to Asad and Samirah?”

Princess Lilyanna sighed and turned to us and said, “They didn’t survive the accident that brought Marwa and the children here.”

“What dat mean?” Atuf asked, looking at us from Eomer’s arms.

“Shh _agápi mou_. Go find _Eamti_.” Princess Athena said, “We will explain in a short while.”

Atuf nodded, and they moved to do as ordered. Princess Lilyanna and her daughter went to the now subdued siblings, while my niece, nephew, the two children, and the foreign prince went after Marwa, though before going into the forest, Atuf wriggled out from Eomer’s grasp and ran over to kick the three siblings in the legs, glaring at them, before running back and putting his arms put for Eomer to carry him. Gimli and Haldir followed them into the forest.

It wasn’t long before we heard Princess Lilyanna start yelling at the siblings. Her daughter had her arms crossed and was glaring quite fiercely at the three.

_____________

_Gimli Point of View_

I was surprised at Marwa’s outburst. It was one I never would have expected from the young woman who carried herself with a quiet grace. It was truly an outburst worthy of a Dwarf-woman, and that was saying quite a great deal.

When we reached the young woman, we found her curled up at the base of a Willow tree, sobbing as tears ran unchecked down her face. Haldir and I exchanged looks at what we saw.

Gone was the strong, yet terrified, princess who fought tooth-and-nail in Moria to protect her children. Gone was the carefree young girl she allowed herself to be when we reached Lothlorien. Gone was the strong woman who handled everything this world threw at her with an enviable grace and calm. In front of us was the huddled figure of a scared young girl, who spent many nights praying and yearning for the comfort of something, anything, familiar. Whose wish was granted, only for three of those somethings to argue and drag her into the middle of it and deal a most grievous blow to her heart.

Eomer, Haldir and I exchanged uneasy glances. None of us had much experience dealing with upset females, and I had the feeling it was much different than dealing with upset children. The children, Eowyn and Prince Tiberius however, moved to her. Atuf sat on Marwa’s lap and held Alya there as well. Eowyn sat beside her, while Tiberius sat next to the Shield-Maiden.

Eomer hesitated for a moment, looking as if he were about to jump into an open fire, before he sat on Marwa’s other side, carefully putting an arm around her. She leaned into him. Haldir and I in between Eomer and Tiberius, forming an almost circle around the distraught princess.

We sat in silence, before Tiberius said softly, “I am sorry we didn’t tell you when we were talking.”

Marwa looked up from Eomer’s shoulder and said to him, smiling sadly, “It’s okay. You did not have the chance, and this is not something you just blurt out.”

The foreign Prince smiled softly and reached out, taking a hand in his, squeezing it.

“Are they always like that?” Eowyn asked.

“Basically, yes. They are.” Marwa said, nodding as she leaned against Eomer’s shoulder, as if drained of energy.

“How old are they?” I asked, they did not seem that much apart in terms of physical age.

“Amar is twenty-one, and the twins are eighteen.” Marwa replied.

“Well, it is incredible you have such a sweet and caring nature, when you have to deal with them on a regular basis. I have seen how gentle you are with your patients, even when yelling at them, and I have also seen the way you are with children. Managing the three of them as you have for as long as you have speaks of a strength that I, for one, do not have.” Eomer said, squeezing her shoulders with the arm that was around her.

Eowyn shifted slightly, and asked, “What do you suppose is happening with the others?”

“They are taking turns yelling at the idiots. Though Amar is somewhat indignant at being yelled at by a tree.” Came a voice form behind me. I turned and saw that it was Princess Athena. The woman with child, who was also Prince Tiberius’ Lady-Wife. I noticed she had a wicked smirk on her face.

“Athena!” Marwa cried out. She moved to get up, but a firm shake of the head from the older woman stilled her movement. Princess Athena took her Lord-Husband’s extended hand and eased herself to the ground, letting out a sigh of relief.

“That feels better.” She said, as she leaned against Prince Tiberius.

“How far along are you?” Lady Eowyn asked her.

“Six months.” Was the reply.

Marwa shifted slightly, and Atuf gave her a hug, while whispering something in her ear. Whatever he said seemed to have cheered her up somewhat as she smiled and made to stand.

We stood up, Eomer helping Marwa, whose arms were full with the children, and Prince Tiberius helping his Lady-Wife. Marwa put Atuf on the ground, handed Alya to Haldir and went to a nearby stream, presumably to wash her face and make herself look slightly more presentable.

Once she returned, with a smile on her face, we turned and headed back towards Isengard. Though I hoped that the journey to Meduseld would be rather uneventful, I had the strange feeling I wouldn’t be quite so lucky.

_____________

_Marwa Point of View_

We returned to the rest of our party, and sure enough, Amar and the twins were being told off by Treebeard. It was actually quite funny, seeing their expressions. After all, it’s one thing to see a talking tree on screen, it was an entirely different matter seeing one up close.

Legolas noticed us first, and beckoned us over.  Once they noticed we had returned, conversations broke off and they surrounded us, asking questions, though they waited for me to respond before asking another.

“Marwa, are you okay?” Legolas asked.

I nodded, giving him a quick one-armed, side hug.

“Can I kill them? Please?” that was Boromir. I went to my horse, getting a bottle of prepared milk for Alya.

“Can he? Please? Can I help him?” That was Lilyanna.

“No, Lilly, Boromir, you two can’t kill them.” I replied, turning to Haldir and giving him the bottle.

“What is in these bags?” Merry asked, which is when I noticed the five extremely large bags and the compact suitcases on the wall where they had been sitting when we arrived.

“Wait, four of those large bags look like-” I started, staring at Athena, Tiberius, Lilyanna and Adrianna with wide eyes.

“The bags from the Ancient Catacombs of your kingdom?” Ti said with a smirk.

“Yup.” Athena added, popping the ‘p’, before she groaned. “Ugh. Really! I just went. I’ll be right back.” There were a few confused looks before they noticed where she was headed.

“You’re going again?” Salwah asked. “You just went!”

“Where is she going?” Amar asked confused, looking between us and Athena, who was still walking away.

“Seriously!” she turned around, asking incredulously. “I have a baby using my bladder as a football. Where do you _think_ I’m going?” she turned back around and stalked off.

Amar and the twins looked extremely uncomfortable as they watched her go.

“Um, how many tomes do you have in them?” I asked worriedly, as I watched Gamling and Ealdred tried carrying the bags, which they managed for about two seconds before dropping them again.

“A couple.” Lilyanna replied.

“A couple.” I repeated disbelievingly.

“In each bag.” Adrianna continued, wincing slightly.

“What?!” I exclaimed. Each tome weighed about 20 pounds, and they were extremely old. And they had about four bags filled with them, each with the capacity to hold about five to seven, in each bag. Though, knowing Ti, he probably managed to squeeze at least nine tomes in them, judging by the way the bags are looking ready to burst. “What did you need the tomes for anyway?”

“We’ll explain later,” Lilly said over her shoulder, “Athena’s coming back.”

Sure enough, I could see her walking slowly back.

After she returned, the debate about the tomes was temporarily ended, and we mounted our horses.

That is when a teeny, tiny, big dilemma reared its troublesome head. We had seven extra people that we did not account for. We didn’t see the need to bring any extra horses, as Merry and Pippin would ride with another rider, being small enough to do so, and Gimli would ride with Legolas. However, we now had Amar, the twins, Tiberius, Athena, Lilyanna and Adrianna as well.

Unfortunately, when Amar and the twins found out they had to ride horses, they began to express their extreme displeasure at the idea.

“I am in a new pair of jeans.” Amar complained.

“These are _designer_!” whined Salwah, which completely went over almost everyone’s head, as they had no idea what designer meant.

Salma was about to open her mouth, presumably to add to the complaints, when Athena marched up to them and said, in a very calm and quiet voice.

“I am pregnant. I am hormonal. And I am armed. Don’t mess with me. Get on board with the idea, or I will rip your eyes out, shove them down your throat, so you can see my perfectly manicured nails TEAR YOUR CARCASS OPEN!!!!!”

Everyone took a large step back, creating a wide berth between us and the very pissed off pregnant woman. Though it did convince Amar and his sisters to get on board with riding the horses.

Théoden came to me and Atuf, asking the little boy if he wanted to ride with him and, at both mine and Atuf’s nod, Théoden picked Atuf up and put him on the horse and climbed up after him. Lilyanna went to Boromir and asked if she could ride with him. Boromir shrugged and agreed. At my questioning look, she said, “What? He wanted to kill the idiot and his sisters as much as I did.”

“That solves the issue of one person having a ride.” Haldir said, “What about the rest?”

Eowyn spoke up, speaking mostly to Haldir, “If you are alright with this, then I can ride with Haldir and Prince Tiberius and Princess Athena can ride my horse.” Haldir nodded, and the two went to stand by Haldir’s horse.

Gandalf, Aragorn and Ealdred had Merry, Pippin and Adrianna respectively, so that just left Amar and the twins, as Alya would be in her sling on my chest.

We spent the next ten minutes debating what to do. Treebeard flat out refused to have Amar and the twins remain behind (funny how even an Ents’ infinite patience can run thin with those three).

Finally, Legolas spoke up saying, “What if Marwa rode with someone and, if WindRunner is accepting, Amar and one of his sisters can ride her horse, and the remaining sister ride with the remaining rider?”

We ended up going with that plan, as it was the only one we had and the kids and Athena were starting to get tired. Plus, we still had a two-day journey back to Edoras.

Alya and I ended up riding with Eomer, and Amar rode with Salwah, while Salma rode with Gamling. The five large bags that had been brought with them were loaded onto the horses, though they each carried their own compact suitcases.

As we rode out, I settled against Eomer and happily, and with extreme practice, ignored the nasty looks Amar and the twins were sending our way.

_____________

We rode for the rest of the day, Alya, Atuf and Adrianna falling asleep about twenty minutes after we began and Athena, Lilyanna and Tiberius filling me in on all the gossip I had missed since I arrived in Middle-earth, until night fell, and we made camp.

We were setting up the fire to cook, when Boromir asked, “Marwa, can you sing something?”

“Wait, what?” Lilyanna asked, from where she was helping Eowyn sort through the food we had brought, and what we got from Isengard. Athena and Tiberius also looked up from where they were also helping out with various tasks, as did Amar and the twins from where they were ordered to stay put.

“Aunty Marwa, you’ve been singing?” Adrianna asked softly, looking at me with shock from where she was sitting and playing with Alya and Atuf under Gandalf’s watchful eye. The look was mirrored by the other six who came from my world. I looked back down to where I was stoking the fire, and preparing the pot.

“Yes, she has.” Haldir said, somewhat defensively. He didn’t understand what the shock was for. Nor did the rest of those who have heard me sing in the past two months.

I looked up at them and said quietly, “Until Bella asked me to sing while we were in Moria, except for one time, I hadn’t sung in three years. Not since Safa’s funeral. The most I had ever done was hum.”

Aragorn pulled me into a hug, as Boromir asked, “If it had been so long, why did you?”

“I don’t know. Maybe it was the fact that the kids needed something they knew, maybe it was that being in Moria reminded me a lot of what had happened that resulted in her death, maybe it was because I was so scared and music always helped me be brave when all I want to do is run.” I said, shrugging as much as I possibly could from Aragorn’s arms. “And anyway, Bella asking me to sing had helped me heal a wound that has been open for too long. I’m finally beginning to heal, slowly.”

“Well, whatever the reason, I am extremely glad you are singing again.” Lilyanna piped up, “I mean, do you have any idea how long I had to put up with those three singing? It was a nightmare!”

She was referring to Amar and the twins, who could not hold a tune, even if their life depended on it. The statement earned her a few glares from them, but thankfully it didn’t result in an argument. They were well aware of their inability to sing.

I laughed, agreed and began to sing as we all prepared dinner.

_“In a perfect storybook,_

_The world is brave and good._

_A hero takes your hand,_

_A sweet love will follow._

_But life’s a different game,_

_The sorrow and the pain._

_Only you can change your world tomorrow._

_Let your smile light up the sky_

_Keep your spirit soaring high_

_Trust in your heart and your sun shines forever and ever_

_Hold fast to kindness, your light shines forever and ever_

_I believe_

_in you and me_

_We are strong_

_When it’s ‘once upon a time’_

_In stories and in rhyme_

_A moment you can shine_

_And wear your own crown_

_Be the one that rescues you,_

_Through the clouds, you’ll see the blue_

_Keep your spirit soaring high_

_Trust in your heart and your sun shines forever and ever_

_Hold fast to kindness, your light shines forever and ever_

_I believe_

_in you and me_

_We are strong_

_A bird all alone on the wind_

_Can still be strong and sing_

_Sing…_

_Keep your spirit soaring high_

_Trust in your heart and your sun shines forever and ever_

_Hold fast to kindness, your light shines forever and ever_

_I believe_

_in you and me_

_We are strong_

Tiberius, Athena and Lilyanna would join in at the chorus, blending in the different tones, creating nice resonance.

Soon, the stew was prepared and served, as was Alya’s strained and mashed vegetables, and we began to eat. Alya sat in Eomer’s lap, so I sat beside him as I fed her.

As we ate, I asked Ti, “So, why did you get these tomes from the Catacombs?”

Ti, Athena and Lilly exchanged uneasy looks.

“What?” I asked.

“You know the out that yours and Amar’s parents gave you?” Athena started. “The one about getting married to Amar?”

“Yes.” I said slowly, nodding.

“And you know how every current law or decision needs to be supported in some way by an ancient law? Even if it is just to provide tangible cause for a law to be dissolved?” Ti continued.

“Yes.” I said, before my eyes widened as I realized what they were trying to say.

“Wait are you saying-?” Boromir asked, his eyes wide in shock.

“That the out she was given needs to be supported by ancient law?” Lilly finished. “Yes. That is what we’re saying.”

“Wait,” I said, shaking my head. “Are you saying that this entire time, the hope that I had been holding onto was misplaced? That, despite what I feel, how I feel, I might still have to marry him?”

“Yes.” Athena said. “We only found out about this by accident, when we were searching for what the laws would say regarding the naming of our children, since they would be of two different countries.”

“So, that is why you have all these tomes?” I asked. “You’ve been trying to find a loophole?”

“Exactly.” Lilly said, nodding her head as she silently reminded Addie to take another bite of her food.

“Though, if you ended up staying here, and he ended up going back, the point is moot.” Addie muttered.

We all looked at her in shock.

“What?” she asked, looking back at us, confused.

“She may just be correct.” Eowyn said. “After all, you can’t marry him if you are here and he is there.”

“Let’s keep that as a last resort.” I said, “We still don’t know if there is a way for us to return, so when we get to Edoras, let’s just focus on finding a loophole in all these tomes.”

They nodded, and Aragorn, Boromir, Eomer, Eowyn, Gimli, Legolas, Haldir, Merry and Pippin said that they would help. Gandalf, Théoden, Gamling and Ealdred also said that they would help when they were available. With that, we turned back to our food.

After we ate and washed up, we settled in for the night. As it wasn’t too cold, we gave Athena the extra blankets we had packed as added support for her, though we did keep three for the kids. Legolas offered to take first watch, and Haldir offered to take the second.

As everyone went to sleep, I realized for the first time, since Amar had blurted it out to me, that Asad and Samirah were dead and that I was now the kids’ legal guardian. As tears dripped down my face and unable to sleep, I curled up around Alya, listening to her soft and steady breathing.


	11. Chapter 11

** Chapter 11 **

_Eomer Point of View_

I woke with a start, unsure of what it was that startled me. Looking around, I noticed that it was now Haldir, the Lorien elf, who had taken watch and Legolas was asleep in Haldir’s previous position, curled around Atuf. As I sat up, I noticed everyone else was still peacefully asleep.

I frowned. Not quite everyone. I looked again and saw that Princesses Marwa and Alya were not in their bed roll.

Noticing tracks leading away from the camp, I stood up quietly and, strapping my sword to my waist, followed them, thinking that the two princesses were probably at the end of the trail.

I followed for a few minutes until I reached a small stream and sure enough, there they were. Princess Marwa was sitting on a rock with Alya on her lap, fast asleep. As I got closer, I noticed that the older princess’ shoulders were trembling.

“Princess, what is the matter?” I asked her, as I announced my presence.

She jumped and whirled around. I saw her large, strangely colored eyes were filled with tears and there were streams running down her face. She didn’t say anything, only turned back and sat on the rock once more, this time leaving room for me to sit if I wished.

I sat next to her, and she shifted ever so slightly so that we may both sit comfortably, with my arm around her shoulders. She leaned against me and we sat in silence, only broken by her sobbing.

Finally, after a long while, she spoke, “I realized as Alya fell asleep that their parents are dead. I haven’t told them and I don’t know how.” She looked up at me. “I have had to tell children that their parents didn’t survive something and vice versa, but I have no idea how to tell Atuf and Alya that their parents are -.” She broke off, unable to continue.

I pulled her into a hug, being careful of Princess Alya. I didn’t bother with giving her assurances or soothing her with words of understanding, since, frankly, I had absolutely no idea the burden she was carrying. While I definitely understood the burden of having to tell families that a loved one was not returning, I have never had to tell the children that their parents would not be returning.

“I have kept my feelings about the marriage to Amar for so long, and simply accepted it as my duty, if only for the sake of his people. When I finally say, not only to myself, but to him as well, that I am considering ending the betrothal, I find out that I need to have the backing of the Ancient Laws. Laws which, while giving women rights and freedom, do not quite do so with the princesses. After all, we are servants of the people.” She said quietly, before she fell silent again.

We sat in silence as I held Princess Marwa and rubbed her back.

Finally, after what felt like a long time, yet not nearly enough, she pulled away and wiped her eyes with a handkerchief she pulled from somewhere.

Once she was ready, we made our way back to the camp.

“Eomer,” she said suddenly as we neared our campsite.

“Yes, Princess?” I asked, turning towards her.

“Thank you.” She said, looking up at me. “For just sitting with me and not trying to reassure me or anything.”

“You’re welcome, My Lady.” I said, smiling down at her.

She walked up ahead, and turned back.

“Call me Marwa.” She said, smiling beautifully at me before she turned back and headed to her bedroll.

I smiled and went to my own. I lay still and looking up at the canopy of trees, I soon fell asleep with a smile on my face.

______________________

_Marwa Point of View_

I woke up a few hours after falling asleep again to an empty space next to me where I had put Alya.

“Alya?” I asked, sitting up and looking around, close to being frantic.

“It’s okay, Aunty Marwa. Alya is with me.” Addie called out. I followed her voice, and sure enough, Alya was with Addie and Atuf.

I breathed a sigh of relief, and went over to them, kissing their foreheads, before going over to where Lilly and Athena were cooking with Aragorn.

“Morning.” I said, rubbing my eyes.

“Morning.” Came Athena’s response, which was echoed by Lilly and Aragorn.

“What are you making?” I asked, hugging each of them. Aragorn kissed my forehead, before letting me go.

“Just reheating last night’s leftovers.” Lilly said, stirring the pot.

_“Are you okay?”_ Athena asked me in Greek. At my questioning glance, she continued. _“I woke up in the middle of the night and you were gone.”_

_“I wasn’t able to sleep. So, I decided to go for a walk. Clear my head.”_ I explained softly as I mashed some strained vegetables for Alya.

_“I also noticed that a certain heir of Rohan was also gone.”_ Athena said, with a smirk on her face.

_“He found me at the stream and we sat for a while and he comforted me.”_ I said, suddenly feeling defensive for some reason.

_“I’m not judging.”_ She said, raising her hands in surrender and laughing softly.

I nodded, and went back to the kids. I took Alya from Addie and began to feed her, while Atuf ran over to where the males were all talking (after having been told to leave the women to the cooking because they were likely to give everyone food poisoning).

Once Lilly declared that the food was ready, Addie helped Athena serve, and we all ate quickly and in silence. Thankfully, Alya decided to finish her food without a fuss, so we were all packed up and ready to continue the ride back to Edoras within the hour. we still had a full day’s ride and there was also the party to honor the dead to prepare that Théoden wanted to throw. He had wanted it to be held the very night we returned to Edoras, but before we left Helm’s Deep, Eowyn and I were able to convince him to hold it the day after we return from Isengard, so we would have a full day to prepare the Hall. After all, it would only be more of a hassle to get things done right if we were all exhausted.

__________________

We had been riding for a while, when Addie spoke up suddenly from where she was riding with Ealdred next to myself, Eomer and Alya on Eomer’s horse.

“At least Mummy doesn’t have to deal with Grandma’s nagging now.”

“Yea, you’re right.” Lilly said, smiling brightly. Noticing many of the confused looks, she added, “Mum has been going on at me to get married. _Again_.” She grimaced. “Honestly, doesn’t she get that I’ll get married when I’m ready, and I meet a guy who is decent and not someone I’ve known for forever and a day?”

“I still don’t get why you are constantly arguing with your mother about the whole ‘getting married’ thing.” I said, shifting slightly, so the buckles of Alya’s carrier weren’t digging uncomfortably into my back, from my position against Eomer’s chest. “I mean, my grandfather used to be after me to get married since I was eleven.” I imitated his voice, “’You better get married. You’re getting old’, is what he used to tell me and Safa all the time.”

“That’s your grandfather.” She said, “This is my mom going on at me about giving her grandchildren. As if I hadn’t already given her one.”

“So?” I asked, frowning in confusion, before my eyes widened in realization. “Oh. Sorry, I keep forgetting you’re not Arab. Or Indian. Or European in any way.”

“What does her not being European have anything to do with this riveting, albeit strange, discussion?” Haldir asked, confused as he rode up closer to us with Eowyn in seated in front of him. Eowyn nodded in agreement.

“We deal with our elders telling us to get married and have babies frim a young age. So we know how to deal with it.” Ti said from a little behind us.

“Though, mostly us women get it more than the men do.” Athena added.

“How do you deal with it?” Aragorn asked, smiling slightly.

“We ignore the person who is saying it.” I replied, smiling at the Ranger.

We fell silent, and rode in peace for another few miles before the companionable silence was broken again. This time by Amar and the twins.

“I feel gross.” Salma complained. She was riding with Amar this time, while Salwah rode with Gamling, much to the poor man’s dismay.

“I need a shower.” Added Amar.

“I’m so sore.” Salwah complained.

“I’ve been wearing these clothes since yesterday, and I haven’t been able to change.” Amar whined.

I closed my eyes and prayed for patience, before giving up and turning my body so that I could look at them. Eomer tightened his grip on my waist so that I wouldn’t fall. 

“I spent over a week in the same dress. Four of those days were spent in a Mine where we fought against Goblins, Orcs and a Cave Troll, while the rest were spent running through open fields to try ad outrun the Bands that were trying to kill us. So, shut up.”

They did so. I wasn’t sure if it was what I had said, or the fact that I used my ‘I-am-very-disappointed-in-you-so-don’t-cross-me’ look on them, but I wasn’t about to look a gift-horse in the mouth, so I just accepted that they would remain quiet for a while.

Aragorn mouthed a quick ‘thank you’ to me, before he rode forward to ride next to Gandalf.

I shifted slightly so that I could rest my head against Eomer, and adjusting a sleeping Alya slightly, I soon fell asleep from the rhythmic movement of the horse.

_______________

Eomer woke me up just as we were entering the gates to Edoras. I looked around through bleary eyes and noticed that I wasn’t the only one who wanted nothing more than a bed, even though it was still quite early, the sun having set not too long ago, judging by the moon’s current position in the sky. Without much delay, we took the horses to the stables, unloaded the saddles and went to the large room that most of us were sharing. Théoden, Gamling and Ealdred came with us to either drop of the sleeping kid or the bags they were holding.

That is when another tiny problem reared its head. None of us wanted to share quarters with Amar and the twins, especially after the last three days.

We debated for a few minutes before I spoke up.

“I am going to be sleeping here. So, Eowyn, if you are okay with this, you can sleep here too, and they can sleep in the room we were sharing. Since it is the only room that is made up for guests at the moment.” I paused, before continuing, “And about propriety, you aren’t the only one sleeping here, I am and so is Eomer. That way, there will be a blood-related male, another woman, and old man, and three children.”

Eowyn nodded, apparently seeing that even the nosiest person wouldn’t be able to harp at her about propriety. Eomer and Théoden agreed and while the men were changing, Eowyn and I led Amar and the twins to their current room.

After warning them not to damage anything, and to not cause trouble, Eowyn and I changed into our nightgowns (mine was blue - <https://www.pinterest.com/pin/474566879469219963/>) behind the change screen and headed back to our room.

Reaching, I knocked and Gandalf opened the door. We went inside, and saw that Gimli was already fast asleep as were the two Hobbits, Athena, Ti and all three kids. Aragorn, Boromir, Lilly and Eomer weren’t that far behind. Eowyn went over to the empty space between Eomer and Addie, while I went to the empty space next to Alya’s cradle. Atuf was sleeping with his head resting on Aragorn’s chest, while Addie was sleeping with hers on Boromir’s chest.

Murmuring a soft ‘good night’ to whoever was still awake, I closed my eyes and was asleep within minutes.

___________

The next morning, Eowyn, Lilly, Athena and I rose with the sun to help with the preparations for the party. Eowyn made sure that Amar and the twins were kept out of the way, and we got to work setting everything up and making sure there was plenty of food and alcohol. I also made sure that the males had proper clean clothes to wear.

About an hour before the sun went down, once everything was ready, us girls kicked the males out of our shared room while we changed and got ready. Atuf wanted to spend more time with Legolas, who was helping him with his dagger techniques, so I let the little boy go with his uncles whom the condition that they come get ready as soon as I called them. They agreed and promptly ran outside, much to our amusement.

Laughing, Eowyn got into her light blue dress and tied two front sections of her hair back behind her head. Noticing that she wasn’t wearing any jewelry, I lent her a silver and blue necklace and earring set (<http://www.22kgolddesigns.com/2015/09/grt-silver-jewellery-set.html>). Athena wore a lavender cap-sleeved, floor-length dress (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/474566879469711444/>), with a lavender and silver necklace/earring/bracelet jewelry set (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/1055599884047069/>), her wedding rings – engagement ring (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/347551296226499865/>), wedding band (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/123356477273762000/>), and matching flats. Her elbow- length light brown hair was pulled into an elegant half-pony rose bun (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/572168327644071888/>).

“You are not wearing the same style shoes that Marwa wears?” Eowyn asked her, noticing the flats.

“Not while I am pregnant.” Athena replied, rubbing her back and sitting down. “My healer recommended that until after I give birth, I try to stick to flat shoes especially as the baby is already causing serious back pains. And the heels would only make it worse.”

Eowyn nodded, and went to tie the laces of Addie’s ‘Narnia-style’ dress (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/218635756883304922/>), with matching flats and a pair of silver earrings (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/386042999293471764/>). Her blonde curls were parted at the side and left open. I put Alya in a spaghetti strap, knee length blue dress (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/349591989800154523/>) with white stockings and matching blue shoes. 

Once Addie was ready, I sent her to tell the males that they had to come in and get cleaned and ready. I got dressed in a fuchsia and dark blue lehenga (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/474566879469495163/>), the necklace Haldir had given me, fuchsia and silver bangles (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/580190364464347822/>), and silver high heels (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/474566879469706742/>). I pulled my long hair into a high pony tail, and added a few small white flowers that Addie and Atuf had given me earlier in the day to fancy the style up a bit. Lilly put on a black and gold sleeveless, floor-length dress (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/474566879469497211/>), black and gold chandelier earrings (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/471470654724505934/>) and black high heeled sandals (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/352617845806572437/>). She pulled her waist-length wavy hair into a milk-maid braided crown around her head with a few pieces left loose to frame her face (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/566609196849702457/>).

Once we were all ready, I set Atuf’s clothes out on the neatly placed suitcases and we left the room to the males, who were just arriving.

Though, when Eomer saw me, his eyes widened comically, as if he had never seen me before. His expression did cause Eowyn to laugh as we made our way to the Hall.

_________________

Just as the sun was going down, we all gathered in the Hall, sitting at the tables as Eowyn went forward with a cup of wine for the King, who raised it in a toast to the dead. Eomer stood still and tall next to his uncle.

We all stood in respect as the King spoke.

“Tonight, we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!”

“Hail!” was the responding cry, as we raised our mugs to the air before taking drinking. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Aragorn hesitate for a moment before drinking.

Once the toast was done, things got loud and rowdy. What with people singing and dancing on the tables, and drinking and everything.

Merry and Pippin were amongst those on the tables, singing and dancing like no tomorrow.

_“You can search far and wide,_

_You can drink the whole town dry._

_But you’ll never find a beer so brown,_

_As the one we brew in our hometown!_

_You can keep your fancy ales,_

_You can drink them by the flagon._

_But the only brew for the brave and true comes from the Green Dragon!”_

As they were singing, Gimli, Legolas, Haldir, Ti, Eomer and some of the Rohirrim riders were together at a nearby table with mugs of ale in their hands. Gimli was sitting on the bench, while the others were standing around. They managed to convince Legolas to compete in a drinking game against Gimli. I smirked and shook my head as I went to stand beside Eomer who was handing a mug to the two contestants, saying, “No pauses. No spills.”

“And no regurgitation.” Gimli said, as he grabbed his mug with both hands. His wild red hair unbound and spilling around his shoulders.

“And no mercy.” I added, looking pointedly at Gimli, who just smiled at me. I notice Ti wince, probably remembering our methods of dealing with the hangovers that him and many of our friends would get after a night of drinking.

The men laughed as Legolas asked, “So, it’s a drinking game?”

Some of the men cheered.

“Last one standing wins.” Gimli chortled, raising his mug and beginning to drink.

“What’ll we drink to?” one of the men asked.

“Let’s drink to victory.” Another responded.

“To victory!” some cried out.

Legolas raised his mug and sniffed for a second before drinking as well.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Eowyn hand Aragorn a cup and say something that I couldn’t hear over all the noise.

As Eomer and I went to fill up our mugs with more ale, he asked me, “What did you mean by ‘no mercy’? And why did Prince Tiberius wince when you said it?”

“The hangovers they will get tomorrow morning.” I replied, smiling at him.

“Ah.” He said, nodding his head.

Boromir walked up to us then, with Alya asleep in his arms, and Atuf and Addie trailing behind him, half-asleep.

“I am taking the children to our room to sleep.” He said, and I nodded, taking Alya from him.

I turned to Eomer, saying, “I’ll be right back. I’m going to go help Boromir take them. if you see Lilly, can you tell her that we are putting Addie to bed, please?” He nodded, and Boromir and I turned and headed to our shared room.

We walked quickly and in silence, Boromir having picked up Addie and Atuf, wanting to get the kids changed and comfortable as quickly as possible so they can have a decent night’s rest.

Reaching our room, we went inside and while Boromir was changing Atuf and putting him in a sleeper, I quickly took of Alya’s dress and put her in a sleeper, before putting her in her cradle and covering her. I helped Addie take of her dress and jewelry (she had taken her shoes off herself) and put her in a simple thee-quarter nightgown (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/834643743410831109/>) and socks, and helping her to her bedding. I tucked her in, kissed her forehead and turned to prepare a bottle for Alya, in case she wants during the night. Once it was ready, I put it in the cradle where she can easily reach it, kissed her forehead, and tucked the blanket around her. I turned to Atuf, who was fast asleep and curled up on his and Aragorn’s bedding, fast asleep. Boromir was running a hand through the dark curls, with a faraway look on his face. I kissed Atuf’s forehead as Boromir stood up. Lowering the lamp light, we quietly closed the door and headed back to the Hall.

We walked through the corridors arm-in-arm. When we weren’t very far from the Hall, I asked him, “What’s on your mind? You’ve had this distant look on your face for the better part of the evening, so don’t say nothing.” I added the last bit so he wouldn’t bottle up his emotions and tell someone what’s going on with him. Honestly, sometimes a man will not tell you what is on their minds if they think it’ll make them appear weak! It drives me absolutely nuts!

Letting out a deep breath, he said softly, “I fear returning to my city. I know not how to face everyone.”

 I raised an eyebrow. Okay, that I was not expecting. “What makes you say this? What happened?”

Boromir stopped walking and looked at me sadly. “At Amon Hen, just before the Fellowship broke, I tried to take the Ring from Frodo. It called to me, promising my deepest wishes, my hearts greatest desires. My father looks to me to make things right, and I failed him. I failed my Oath to protect the Ringbearer. How can I face my people, knowing I have done such deeds? My brother, Faramir, has always looked up to me, yet I am not worthy of his regard. The Ring called to me, and I allowed myself to fall to temptation.”

I raised my other eyebrow, and stared at him incredulously. “ _That_ is what has you tied up in knots? It doesn’t make you all that special you know.”

He looked at me sharply, as if I didn’t understand the weight of what he was telling me. Honestly, sometimes, men were so dense. “You really think you were the only one tempted? Think! The Ring wants to go to anyone that can take it back to its master! I was barely exposed to it for a month and a half, and it tried to tempt me. It had much longer to learn your desires and to use them against you and to manipulate you.”

He looked torn between curiosity and self-pity.

“What did it tempt you with, Marwa? Being able to return home?” Apparently, curiosity won out over self-pity.

“That was the back-up plan, yes.” I said, sighing as we began walking again, entering the Hall just as I continued speaking. “I had always wanted to be like my older brother, Asad. He was always extremely popular, and had little trouble making friends. He was always a brilliant strategist, which made him a valuable asset to the Military. I wanted to be like my sister-in-law, Samirah. She always had this innocence about her. Despite the darkness and evil we see, she never let it dim her smile. She had always been able to see the good in people, no matter what. It was an innocence I lost too soon. I wanted to be like Athena and Ti. Despite being on opposite sides of a war, they fell in love and fought to be together, and overcame all the obstacles. I wanted to be like Lilly, when we found out that Addie’s father was not who thought he was, she didn’t let that stop her from continuing with her studies and becoming the best Medical Examiner in the world, while pregnant.”

Boromir blinked as we went to sit at one of the vacant tables. Clearly, he wasn’t expecting that to be my answer any more than I had been expecting his.

Eowyn came over, followed by Ti, Athena and Lilly. I had a feeling that they were eavesdropping on our conversation from the moment Boromir and I returned to the Hall. Eomer and Haldir weren’t far behind, the drinking game having evidently ended, and judging by Gimli’s knocked out form on the ground, I’m guessing Legolas won. Honestly, didn’t the dwarf realize that elven wine is far stronger than the alcohol being served tonight?

“But you are so many other things. Why would you want to change who you are?” Eowyn asked, as the four of them took seats around us.

I snorted. “Like what? Asad was the Military strategist, best in his field. Samirah was the innocent one, Athena is the kick-ass Greek warrior princess, Ti is the smart one and able to spout facts like an encyclopedia, and Lilly is the strong one- never letting what people think influence her behaviors. I’m just Marwa. Shy, few friends, with more acquaintances than actual friends. I passed in school with admittedly good marks and became the youngest in my field, but ultimately, I am just simple, dependable Marwa. No one special.”

“Like what?” Eowyn asked, looking at me incredulously. “You looked past me being a princess and Shield-Maiden of Rohan. You managed to stay strong on the outside, giving others confidence, when you were screaming in fear inside. You are kind, caring and have a gentleness with children that I can only dream of!”

Legolas came over and sat down. Haldir, in elvish, filled him in on what was going on.

“Besides, who was the one who managed to convince two warring countries that an alliance of marriage was worth it?” Athena asked, as she rubbed her lower back.

“What do you mean?” Haldir asked, confused.

“Ti and I are from two opposite sides of a war that had lasted generations.” Athena explained. “I am a Princess of Greece, and he is a Prince of Rome. The two countries have been at war for so long, that no one even remembers what caused it to begin with.”

“The ironic thing was, that when they met, the two kingdoms were in the middle of a shaky truce.” Lilly added.

“Anyways, over time, Ti and I fell in love. But because of the truce, we couldn’t let our families or kingdoms know. It was extremely shaky, and if either side got wind of our feelings, they wouldn’t hesitate to restart the war.”

“So, they decided to have the one person who couldn’t lie to save a life be the one that had to cover for them every time they wanted to have some time together.” I added. “Me.”

“We were able to keep the secret for some time, admittedly it was a rather long time, but one day, three years ago, we were seen.” Ti continued softly. “when our families found out, it wasn’t long before insults, blame and threats of another war were being thrown around. It was while the two kingdoms were gearing up for war, that Safa, Marwa and Amar were kidnapped and the twins were tortured.”

“It was just after we had buried Safa and Marwa had physically recovered from some of her minor injuries, that the two kingdoms met on the battlefield.” Athena said. “Ti and I were kept apart, and held on opposite sides of the battlefield. Marwa came, stood in the middle, and began to talk.”

“She spoke of how the wars and fighting had gone on for so long that those that remembered the cause are dead. And if not dead, then they either refuse to say anything or refuse to remember. That maybe the two of them falling in love with each other may be the way to end the feud for good, and unite the two kingdoms. This way, while the alliance would be through marriage, it would also be through love and friendship.” Lilly said.

“It was her words, combined with what had happened to her recently and the fact that she was still recovering from her injuries that convinced everyone that it was time to stop the fighting. It took time for the distrust and paranoia to settle, but we finally ended up getting married, and now we have a baby on the way.” Athena finished.

“Gandalf and Haldir told me what had happened in Lothlorien. How you had the chance to return home, but chose to remain behind in order to give three others who were less likely to survive that chance. I can think of very few who would have done what you did, gone through all the pain that you did, without breaking down.” Eomer spoke up.

“Life is pain.” I said, snorting in a very un-princess-like manner. “Anyone who says differently is selling something. And I would have thought my explosion at Isengard would have counted as a breakdown.”

“I think Eomer meant that very few would have lasted as long as you did, before the inevitable breakdown.” Boromir said, snorting lightly.

“And I know of even fewer who could have managed the three of them as long as you have before blowing up. Present company fully included.” Lilly said, “I mean, I lasted all of five minutes before I started using them for target practice.”

“And Asad and I barely lasted that long before we began using them as cannon-fodder for the base wide drills.”

I laughed lightly. that was true.

It was then that everyone seemed to have run out of songs.

“Marwa, can you sing for us?” Boromir asked, looking at me with a somewhat hopeful expression.

A loud cheer went up. It seemed everyone thought it was a good idea.

“Okay.” I said, standing up. “I have no idea what to sing though.”

“The one about the shooting stars and never giving up.” Legolas said as Boromir and Eomer picked me up and put me on the table that was being used a s a makeshift stage.

“Alright, but Lilly and Athena have to sing with me up here.” I said, smirking at the British and Greek/ Roman Princesses.

They sighed and let Aragorn and Boromir lift them onto the table.

I began singing

_“I can hear you whisper even though you’re talkin’ low,_

_Catchin’ every word but I’m just gonna let ‘em go,_

_Oh, let ‘em go, oh_

_Takin’ every arrow you’ve been aimin’ at my heart_

_Spin ‘em all around and turn ‘em into shooting stars_

_Oh, shooting stars!_

_Gonna give all that I got_

_Shinning when you tell me to stop_

_I’m a girl on a mission_

_Makin’ wishes, living out my dream”_

All three of us:

_“You can try to steal my air,_

_I’m not goin’ anywhere but up_

_Up, anywhere but up_

_Your rain is coming down,_

_I’m not gonna drown, gonna rise up,_

Me:

_Yeah, I’m gonna light”_

Lilly and Athena: “ _up,”_

Me: _“Never gonna give”_

Lilly and Athena: “ _up”_

Me: “ _The sun is comin’”_

Lilly and Athena: “ _up”_

Me: “ _Turn the music”_

Lilly and Athena: “ _up”_

Me: “ _Up, up, up_

_Tearin’ up the prize, don’t want your negativity_

_Choosin’ different thoughts, so you’ll never get to me_

_You won’t get to me_

_Any kind of stone that you throw_

_I’m just gonna make it to go_

_I’m a girl on fire, flyin’ higher_

_Than you ever dreamed”_

All three of us:

_“You can try to steal my air,_

_I’m not goin’ anywhere but up_

_Up, anywhere but up_

_Your rain is coming down,_

_I’m not gonna drown, gonna rise up,”_

Me: _“Yeah, I’m gonna light”_

Lilly and Athena: “ _up,”_

_“Never gonna give”_

Lilly and Athena: “ _up”_

_The sun is comin’_

Lilly and Athena: “ _up”_

_Turn the music_

Lilly and Athena: “ _up”_

All three of us: _“Up, up, up”_

Me: “ _I’m finally wakin’ up, up_

_Yeah, it’s time to shake it up,"_

Lilly and Athena: “ _up”_

_Things are lookin’ up, (up), up, (up)_

_Oh, gonna give it all that, I got_

_Shining when you tell me, to stop_

_I’m a girl on fire, flying higher_

_Livin’ out my dreams”_

All three of us

_“You can try to steal my air,_

_I’m not goin’ anywhere but up_

_Up, anywhere but up_

_Your rain is coming down,_

_I’m not gonna drown, gonna rise up,_

_Yeah, I’m gonna light”_

Lilly and Athena: “ _up,”_

_“Never gonna give”_

Lilly and Athena: “ _up”_

Me: “ _The sun is comin’”_

Lilly and Athena: “ _up”_

Me: “ _Turn the music”_

Lilly and Athena: “ _up”_

Me: “ _Up, up, up”_

Lilly and Athena: “ _(Never gonna give up)”_

We finished the final note and took deep breaths. There was a loud round of applause.

“Another!” cried a woman from somewhere in the room.

Her cry was echoed by most of the Hall.

“Alright. Which one?” I turned to Lilly, who shrugged and said, “What about Drunken Sailor?”

“No.” was my response.

“What about the one we sing to the kids? Ever After High?” Athena asked as she sat down on table.

Lilly and I looked at each other, before turning back to her.

“The show theme song?” I asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No, Power Princess Shining Bright.”

“Sweetheart, you are aware that is not a drinking song, right?” Ti asked, as he looked at his wife.

“I know.” She replied with a dangerous tone in her voice. Ti raised his hands in surrender and turned to us.

“Okay, ‘Power Princess Shining Bright’ it is.” Lilly said, and the three of us began singing together.

_“Looking for my ever after,_

_Don’t wanna see my dreams get shattered._

_Everybody says I have to, got to_

_Wait around just to be rescued._

_Not gonna sit alone in a tower,_

_I’ll show the world my Princess Power._

_I’m standing and I am stronger_

_Listen to my heart, cause it’s getting louder_

_This feeling inside,_

_Is coming alive_

_No more waiting now_

_See the fire in our eyes, it’s burning brighter._

_Let go of the fear and fly higher and higher_

_Rise up,_

_The sky’s the limit now at Ever After High_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Power Princess Shining Bright_

_You know we’ll play the game, but we’ll do it our own way_

_Don’t wanna let it go down in flames_

_This is how we ride now_

_Side-by-side now_

_They didn’t think that we could, come out from behind the shadows_

_We’re standing up, we’re stronger_

_Listen to our hearts, cause they’re getting louder_

_This feeling inside,_

_Is coming alive_

_No more waiting now_

_See the fire in our eyes, it’s burning brighter._

_Let go of the fear and fly higher and higher_

_Rise up,_

_The sky’s the limit now at Ever After High_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Power Princess Shining Bright_

_Millions of flashing lights, hearts ready to take flight_

_This feeling’s takin’ over, can’t hold it in no more_

_Don’t ever wanna come down, my heart is soaring now_

_This fire’s burning brighter_

_See the fire in our eyes, it’s burning brighter._

_Let go of the fear and fly higher and higher_

_Rise up,_

_The sky’s the limit now at Ever After High_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Power Princess Shining Bright_

_See the fire in our eyes, it’s burning brighter._

_Let go of the fear and fly higher and higher_

_Rise up,_

_The sky’s the limit now at Ever After High_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Power Princess Shining Bright”_

There was a loud round of applause.

“Another!” Aragorn shouted, echoed by Merry and Pippin.

I turned to Lilly and Athena, who both said, “This one’s yours.” And Lilly got off the table and went to sit next to Boromir.

I began to sing,

_“Miracles happen…_

_Miracles happen…_

_You showed me faith is not blind_

_I don’t need wings to help me fly_

_Miracles happen…_

_Miracles happen…_

_I can’t imagine, living my life without you now_

_Not ever having you around_

_We found a way out_

_(on you I can depend)_

_Don’t have to look back, to realize how far we’ve come_

_There are a million reasons_

_I’m looking up_

_I don’t want this to end_

_Nothing, nothing should ever bring you down_

_Knowing what goes around will come around_

_You showed me faith is not blind_

_I don’t need wings to help me fly_

_Miracles happen, once in a while_

_When you believe_

_You showed me dreams come to life_

_That taking a chance on us was right_

_All things will come with a little time_

_When you believe_

_There is no question we found the missing pieces_

_Our picture is completed_

_It’s fallen into place_

_(It’s fallen into place)_

_This is our moment, you and I are looking up_

_Someone is watching over us_

_Keeping me close_

_Closer to you everyday_

_Nowhere, nowhere on earth I’d rather be_

_No one can take this away from you and me_

_You showed me faith is not blind_

_I don’t need wings to help me fly_

_Miracles happen, once in a while_

_When you believe_

_(Miracles happen)_

_You showed me dreams come to life_

_That taking a chance on us was right_

_All things will come with a little time_

_When you believe_

_When you believe the soul is a shining light_

_When you believe the heart has the will to fight_

_You can do anything, don’t be afraid_

_We’re gonna find our way_

_Miracles happen_

_Miracles can happen_

_Miracles can happen_

_You showed me faith is not blind_

_I don’t need wings to help me fly_

_Miracles happen, once in a while_

_When you believe_

_(Miracles happen)_

_You showed me dreams come to life_

_That taking a chance on us was right_

_All things will come with a little time_

_When you believe_

_You showed me faith is not blind_

_I don’t need wings to help me fly_

_Miracles happen, once in a while_

_When you believe_

_(Miracles happen)_

_You showed me dreams come to life_

_That taking a chance on us was right_

_All things will come with a little time_

_When you believe”_

I finished the song, and took a deep breath. There were calls for more, clearly not caring that I wasn’t singing any drinking songs. I nodded and took a sip of water as I wondered what to sing next.

“What about Magic?” Ti asked me. “The one be Selena Gomez?”

“Okay,” I nodded.

I began to sing.

_“Oh Oh Oh, It’s magic_  
You know  
Never believe it’s not so  
Its magic, you know  
Never believe it’s not so  
  
I never been awake  
I never seen a day break  
Leaning on my pillow in the morning  
  
A lazy day in bed  
Music in my head  
Crazy music playing in the morning light   
  
Oh Oh Oh, Its magic  
You know  
Never believe it’s not so  
Its magic, you know  
Never believe it’s not so  
  
I love a sunny day  
A dream of faraway  
Dreaming on my pillow in the morning  
  
I never been awake  
I never seen a day break  
Leaning on my pillow in the morning light  
  
Oh Oh Oh, Its magic  
You know  
Never believe it’s not so  
Its magic, you know  
Never believe it’s not so  


_Oh Oh Oh, Its magic_  
You know  
Never believe it’s not so  
Its magic, you know  
Never believe it’s not so

_  
Never Believe”_

Everyone was cheering and clapping as I jumped off the table. I walked to where the group was sitting, followed by Athena and Ti.

“Hey, I’m going to head back to our room and get some sleep.” Athena said standing up, as I approached. Lilly and Eowyn stood up as well, voicing their agreements with the idea.

“I’ll come too.” I said to them before turning to the males that were nursing more mugs of ale. “I’m doing laundry tomorrow, so if you have anything keep it in the pile. And don’t drink too much, because we will be showing no mercy when you complain of hangovers tomorrow.”

They nodded and, after saying ‘good night’, us ladies left. I was eternally grateful that I didn’t have more than two mugs of ale, and that it takes _a lot_ of alcohol to get me drunk. Having drinking contests with Russian Generals on a regular basis does come in handy at times. Who would’ve thought?

We walked through the corridors to our room in silence, and once we reached, we quickly changed into our nightgowns, slipped into our beddings and, with soft ‘good night’s’ to each other, we fell asleep.


End file.
